hermione you are now a host
by narcissaromanov1918
Summary: After the great wizarding war Hermione returned to the muggle world where her cousin attends school. She finds her soul mates and makes new friends who accepted her for she is.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

hermione stood in front of her first class she was in advanced English. And waited for the teacher to acknowledge her. The entire class also waited for her introduction staring at her intently she was in a male uniform since she didn't like the female ones. her twin didnt want to come to school with her since he takes her spot in the ministry while that she is the captain of the 0 devision of the soul society she was adopted in her second year by kesuke urahara and ryuuken as his daughter since he was unable to have any more kids. she was also adopted into the kuchiki clan. the muggle family stole her from her pure blooded family when she was a baby when she was only five years old her adopted muggle father molested her and left her for dead. thats when ryukken and the others adopted her. when she turned 11 she was sent to hogwarts thats when she found her real mother and father and twin since the goblins took her blood. she spent time with all her families. was entered in the twiwizards tournament with her freind harry. thats when the dark lord was brought back to ligfe. she made sure her uncle and cousin was safe so they were rpotected by her family from the soul society. when the war started albus made her be the mother to the dark lords heir. she thought the wizarding world was going to blow up with the amount of power of anger that went on. but then again she didnt have the choice in the matter to do it or not unless she wanted to be killed. she had twins one boy and one girl lucky enough she had all the help in the world with raising them. at the end of the war voldermort ordered his snake to kill her lucky enough for severus was there and saved her she was in a coma for two months, she covered her scar with the scarf from the kuchiki clan. her white blong hair was tied back with a blue ribbon she had the silver hair pieces to show her status. she needed to hunt down her cousin through the black side of the her uncle regulas black changed his name so he was able to protect her cousin during the war. she was also the mistress of muramasa he accepted her as his master since she was blood adopted sister of one of the kuchiki's, and her second sword spirit was suzaku a female seemed to have mated with muamasa she was just happy for them. hermione let out a sigh as she looked around the room her hands in her pockets, her ice blue eyes looked over the class.

"Sensei!"

A males voice called abruptly from the mass of students. The teacher paused in his speech and turned in his direction maybe he might be able to get the teacher attention.

"Yes tamaki?"

hemione frowned and fallowed his faze over the sea of students and find a very handsome blond deep purple eyes. But then again she knew she was blushing she shook her head mentally to rid herself of the fuze. she still had not choice in taking the potions until she was clear no more to take no more.

"We have a guest!" Chirped tamaki

Turning his dashing gaze over to her while smiling fracefully towards her with his pale hand. All of the girls in the class room sighed in unison. While fawning over his actions. The teacher looked over to his left in the direction of the opened door to see usage there standing looking bored. Then the teachers eyes went wife.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there. And you are?"

hermione blinked behind her glasses her eye sight was being repared from what had happened to her from the amount of snake poion that was in her blood streme. They were in the school file to let her wear them since her eyes were sensitive to sun light. But she was nervous but her pure blood and nobel training kept it hidden.

"Hello sir my name is hermione malfoy kuchiki." Said hermione

The teachers eyes went wide again the heir to the kuchiki clan was well known as was the malfoys and this was his time to kiss and suck up to two of the most nobel housed of the world.

"Well beg my pardon I did not realize you would be starting today. You should be in first year high school, right but this is a second years course."

"I was given advanced placement classes since I am able to take them. i have surpassed higher expectaions good sir." Said hermione smoothly

He waved his hand and ordered her to sit down in the seat next to the boy named tamaki and the next female tried to grab her ass they where going to be back handed and she didn't care if she was going to get into trouble. the one known as tamaki slid her a note.

 ** _"hello im tamaki souh. its nice to meet someone else that wasn't born in this country its rare you know."_**

 _"mistress i think he is engaging in conversation." said muamasa_

 _"go on nothing wrong he was being kind." said suzaku_

hermione sighed her voice still was scratching but she rarely talked much since it hurt. hermione wrote back to him and handed it back as he read what she had said. as his eyes sparkled as if this wasn't a everyday thing for him to meet someone who wasn't born inside of japan even though her few of her life she lived in japan until she found her biological parents and twin.

 **"i _'m from london england. and it is rather kind to meet you as well."_**

tamaki smiled brightly someone ele was from this country entering this school is a rare thing. he just hoped they would become freinds and maybe he could get hermione to join his club as they started to listen to the class.

* * *

 _Meanwhile after school_

hermione walked around the school she was going to have the house to herself tonight since everyone was on a mission her maid and house else was watching over her twins. she let muramasa and suzaku go and wander around unnoiticed of course... She would order the driver to pick her up when she was ready plus she would love to see her sister. she took her potions in the bathroom so the pain would go away plus the healing potions her body isnt healing as fast as it should from all the cursed daagger the dark lord used on her and all the crual things he had done to her. She was about to pass a abandoned music room since she was a talented piano and violinist since a pure blood lady and a nobel lady from the clans adopted her should have the lessions in it. She rushed into the room thinking it was a death eater her mind hasn;t switched back to normal after the war. she also had aizen cleared since she saved him from his evil. then again he adopted her as well as his own. she only to find twins looming over someone with a broken vase.

 _"What just happened?"_ thought hermione

hermione stood there and watched no one noticed her. Then again they didn't even know that she was a she in the boys uniform and she was happy her birth parents and adopted parents agreed they even thought the yellow dress was ghastly. Plus she is no way poor so is her cousin but they had it all wrong.

"That vase was supposed to be the feature for the upcoming school auction."

"What will we do? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen,"

 **"EIGHT MILLION YEN!"**

hermione heard the small boy crid out in surpise. And hermione was kinda speechless at what she had just heard. Hell she had priceless things but that was another story. And they where making a fuss over something that was fake and she knew by the pieces.

 _"my my what a large amount of money for a vase that isn't a real thing." said suzaku_

 _"yes the kuchiki and the others had the real thing. even the malfoys as the blacks mistress." said muramasa_

hermione nodded to her sword spirits and it was something that she knew that it was true. all her family had the real thing and it seemed that they didn't know that it was not real. but she would not say anything until they find out how stupid they are and realize that it was not indeed the real thing.

"That much for a vase? "Asked hermione

Everyone in the room jumped at her soft musical voice. They turned to see her standing there with her hands in her pockets. they eyed her as if she was something they have never seen before then again it was rare to see people like her around places. she reminded them of tamaki when the hair knowing that she was born in another country and not from here. but they couldn't see her eyes even though they didn't know that she was a chick yet. then again her magical binding was a mega help.

"Who is that he has a odd hair color and odd way of dressing as well?" Asked the twins

 _"how dare they insult the tradition of the kuchiki clan." hissed muramasa_

 _"calm down dear it was only a observation of a ignorant human muggle." said suzaku_

The twins hikaru and kaoru asked together when they spotted hermione standing there in the opened. hermione wanted to blush she never was one for being opening looked at she was just brought up to hide it well.. hermione closed her eyes and ordered her sword spirits to go back home as they left with a pop out of her inner world.

"hermione! Your came to the club room!" Chirped tamaki

Tamaki parted the group of boys and headed to her at top speed, hermione only smiled and rolled her blue eyes behind her dark glasses. As he ranted about how happy he was to see him. Haruhi pushed herself up off the floor only to see her cousin was there and alive they never went tot he hospital in london since they knew it wasnt safe yet. they never got word on her recovery.

"hermione! Dad was right you came!" Cried haruhi

Everyone was now confused by the commoner hugging the new one who was in the school uniform. hermione hugged her cousin to let her finish crying she knew that she had worried her. one had the school uniform on and the other one didn't so they were baffled to why one family member had the uniform than the other. even though haruhi had the same scarf and hair pieces and gloves along with the crest.

"we thought the worst im so happy your here. i missed you so much." cried haruhi

"Yes I am here sorry It took me so long. sorry we never gave you no information but it is all over now and we can live free until something else goes on that is but there is rogue about the place,why didn;t you get the uniform did you loose the family credit car dear cousin." Said hermione

Everyone looked to kyoya who wondered what they hell was going on and if he had any information on this guy. These two where related like brothers or something of that nature. One was able to afford the uniform and the other was didn't.

"The one is named haruhi fujioka is a honor student,and the other is hermione malfoy kuchiki there are other names on her but to many. she is the heir of the malfoy, kuchiki, ichida and a few other families so basically hermione is the richest person in this school. And cousin to the honor student." Said kyoya

hermione arched a brow at the nosy man who reminded her of the old fool albus. Then again if he starts offering lemon drops she will scream and not care about the pain. merlin how she hated those awful lemon drops everytime nor she sees one she wanted to vomit. . He had a mask to hide his true emotion she thought ulquiorra was bad and sadly she learn alot from him when it came down to the mask.

"I-I'll pay it back." Said haurhi

haruhi lost her credit card that had unlimited funds from the family volts. she knew how to use wandless magic since she was home schooled. but her mother never liked her since she was a freaking weasley. well the other weasleys that she had met was nice to her and it seemed haruhi mother was disowned in the way she thought on things. but they were happy to get to know haruhi after the war was over.

"Can you? You cant even buy your own uniform. Unlike your cousin here who was able to." said hikaru

"And what is those lame clothing you wearing? Asn whats with the dark glasses and the hair buddy?" Asked karou

hermione slapped their heads away from her since she was somewhat touchy from the dark lord had done to her as well as ron. The only things was able to calm her was the things calmed her was the caliming potion she took before she wandered around.

"What should we do tamaki?" Asked kyoya

"When in rome do as the romans do . if you cant pay with money. You can pay with your body." Said tamaki

Tamaki was in his haughty moods and sat down in a plush red chair and crossed his legs as if he was some kind of prince he was starting to remind her of someone she knew. She shook head head mentally from the thougths.

"From today on you are the host clubs dog." Ordered tamaki

hermione sighed she didn't agree with the terms what he had used on her cousin and a pure blood and nobel woman. While haruhi looked up at her with sad eyes hemione laid her gloved hand on her shoulder to let her know that she will not do it alone.

"You know is that really necessary?" Asked hermione

hermione crossed her arms over her chest since her breast where bound from showing. As she was able to use a special sub space wrap that was able to help her and it was more or less comfortable.

"What do you expect us to do then?" Asked hikaru

Haruhi took her sister hand knowing that her eye sight was not back fully so she sees only in blurs in front of her since she was not completly well yet. she just hated being in hospitals only condition was that she used her potions if not she will be right back in st mungo's.

"I will pay for the stupid vase." Said hermione

"No hermione you just got us a house and a car . don't go through the trouble please. I will pay for it you have done so much for me and our father." Said haruhi

hermione sent her a stern glare that haruhi was able to see and she accepted what she was able to make her stop pleading she knew hermione well enough when she had her mind set and she was a powerful person and a well known person in the wizarding and soul socitey communities.

"If you insist in helping your cousin so badly why not join the club yourself and help him pay back his debt?" Asked kyoya

hermione was amused by all this and they still don't know of what is around then it was amusing to see that none of them knew of the beings that live amung them. But it was funny they have not figured they were chicks yet her hair was the clear sign she was a woman and her cousin eyes and figure. As she nodded while she took her cousin with her and left to go back home for the day until her father gets home. regulua ranaka black the uncle to hermione and brother to narcissa nee black

Meanwhile the fallowing day

hermione had joined her cousin for their first day in the host club. It seemed that she was getting calls from the ministry and the soul socitey for her to do her job lucky for mod souls and was able to take her place..

"Ah young piglet." Chirped tamaki

hermione chocked on her drink from what he had called her cousin. And she rolled her eyes from the stupidness of him. But she sighed and went back to her book since she was only told to sit there.

"Haruhi I see you have come back from your errand did you get the correct item?" Asked tamaki

Haruhi made her way over to the idiot while her cousin peared over her book that was close up to her face. She didn't even know what to do they only told her to sit and do whatever they didn't want to piss off the people who watch over her again since kyoya computer exploded and as well was yelled at. she wanted to blow up that computer and she will do it soon enough plus she had a virius placed on his computer if anything he tried to dig up on her or her family thank the gods for uncle mayuri.

"What is this?" Asked tamaki

hermione sighed haven't they seen that form of coffee before a lot of rich people she knew preferred it more than the ones that you have to ground and make differently. Then again it was something that she was accustomed to as well.

"What does it look like? Its coffee are you dumb or cant read?" Asked hermione

hermione snapped her book shut these people annoy her and that takes a lot of doing to annoy her. She wanted to strangle them for being so ignorante to the world around them it pissed her off.

"I have never seen this make before. Is this the kind that is already ground?" Asked tamaki

Haruhi looked over at her cousin seeing her pinching her bridge of her nose and take the meds when she hada headache it was bound to happened from all that happened to her. And closed her eyes these people will be the death of her.

"No it's the instant kind and a lot of rich people I know drink it." Said hermione

The girls that was sitting with him blinked and tilted their head to the side as tamaki eyed the coffee. It seemed a new one in their books. Then again it would be interesting to try something new for once.

"Instant?"

hermione only nodded to them they wondered why she covered her eyes for it was different and they had to admit they did find it rather hot and mysterious for something like that in ron was well accustiomed to the instant coffee and he is dead now may the gods rest his soul in the gates of hell since she opened the gates as revenge for what he had done to her.

"Yes before I lived with my adopted families are far more richer than you even my birth family is aas well. and they drink this ever freaking day of their lives. We didn't always have the time to make regular coffee since we were on the go all the time. And the people I know they drink it." Said hermione

Haruhi was the only one noticed the little bit of shaking of her cousin her wand hand was twitching to use wandless magic she pushed the hand down and shook her head doesnt mean they are leagal now she should use them. She also noticed kyoya as well she was not going to tell no one on what happened to her cousin that was for her to explained to them,

"So its true then poor people don't even have enough time to grind their own coffee beans." Muttered tamaki

"Commoners wisdom." Said kyoya

hermione hand twitched in annoyance with being the powerful person she was. then again she should have room to talk with being the spy and pretneding to hate muggled and calling them mudbloods then again she still slips the word out still in war mode.

"100 grams for 300 yen," mumbled hikaru

"That's a lot less than what we usaly pay." Said karou

"Well go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying something expensive." Said haruhi

Haruhi looked at her cousin and was about to ask her to come along but the moron stopped her and took the coffee back the coffee from her rather rudely that was taken from her.

"I will try this coffee." Chirped tamaki

All his guest wondered what the hell was going on with tamaki. He was about to try something he never had tired before. That was a new one on them all. Tamaki was hard to get to try anything new at all.

"Alright haruhi get over here and make some of this coffee." Ordered tamaki

Haruhi grumbled in the language of the snakes since she was able to do it with their blood lines since not many people knew it she only did it when she was annoyed or angry. As she went over to make the coffee for the moron king of the host club.

"Oh tamaki"

hermione noticed the woman who was left sitting on the couch next to tamaki. She felt like someone who she shout watch by the way she was eying her cousin even fox the bird albus left her in his will. And her aura made her feel very un easy from the way she acted.

"Now your taking the joke way to far, there is now way that your palate will be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it because he brought it."

She turned and sent the a dark smile something she had seen far to many times. hermione knew that smile from all the evil people she had to kill. And she is fighting one that looks just like that then again keep a eye out.

"Sorry I was talking to myself."

hermione only arched a brow in question to her. If she was to out smug her she had another thing coming she and her cousin is a pure blood and a nobel woman this type of work is beneath her. even though they didn't know that though until the time came they would reveal it.

"Where will you take me this summer tamaki?"

"Anywhere you wish." Said tamaki smoothly.

"What your favorite music?"

"Whatever is yours." Said tamaki

hermione was trying to figure out what they where doing. And what they seen in the over grown moron. She could be able to do this and bring in more guest. Her cousin watched and wondered what the hell is wrong with these people. They looked acrossed the room to see the twins in some kind of brotherly love thing.

"Hikaru that's." cried karou

hermione arched a brow again and wondered if these guys where into this type of thing. Bit either way it was disturbing to even think about it. It was bad enough seeing the overly dramatic one.

"And he panicked and cried to me." Said hikaru

Hikaru told his guest causing them to giggle at the little cute story he had just said to them. They thought it was hot and adorable that they twins are so close to each other.

"Hikaru you are so cruel. Saying that in front of everyone." Cried karou

"Karou, I am so sorry. You were so cute at the time." Said hikaru

Hikaru gently grasped his brother chin and moved closer to his face. hermione knew twins the weasley twins and they never ever acted like this and they are close like them but not in a brothely insest love thing. and haruhi looked and wondered if they where going to go there and kiss each other that will be something new.

"Hikaru!" Cried karou

Karou breathed with a slight blush on his face. The girls were squealing as they witnessed the brother love before their eyes. While the two cousin watched in not so amusement. Hell hermione wondered if anything gos for these people. Kyoya made his way over to the cousin's.

"Don't look too surprised as you can see. Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer out customers needs. And tamaki is our best and most requested host." Said kyoya

hermione looked over to the overly dramatic moron who you want to kill in your sleep. This moron was the most requested person in their club. Now she knew that these chicks get off just about anything that in front of them.

"What? That overly dramatic pain in the ass that you wish to kill in your sleep is the number one. You got to be freaking kidding me. you must be shitting me my own twin brother is more of a prince than he was?" Asked hermione

Kyoya liked hermione she was not afraid to speak on her mind and it was something about her that was warm and kind to be around. But he knew he wont be searching for anything on her no more since she was not able to do it no more and he didn't want to be on the receiving end on er adoptive nad blood family again he never ever met people would make him piss himself from anger he had finally met them. and then again she was adopted into the ichida clan and they are more richer and more hospitals than his own family.

"He is," said kyoya

Kyoya turned to haruhi wearing a smile that seemed a bit too friendly for his liking. And he was about to do something that was going to piss off someone who was able to kill him with any power she had.

"You will be taking care of the menial chores for our little club. Run away if you want however I have and excellent police staff back at home. By the way do you have a passport. I wouldn't recommend leaving the country." Said kyoya

Haruhi gulp she knew that usagi had a passport for her. But she didn't want to be the one to piss off this guy. But then again she knew that usagi was going to get him to rethink on what he had just said.

"You know I would not say such things because my staff and family is way worst than yours. and believe they know how to hide the bodies were no one is able to find you. so i would watch out who you threaten dearie it may be hazardous to ones health." Said hermione smoothly

Kyoya face palmed and forgeot about her and knew that she had a better staff than his own and more dangeros than his own. So he went back to his seat and see if he was able to finish his work while trying not to show fear. But he wondered what those eyes where like with out the glasses.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

hermione came back after taking care of the a hallow that was close by only to see her cousin debating on something or another so she made her way over to her to see what she was up to. as she stood by her cousin who was like her sister and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the blond moron muttering about things that she herself was taught when she was five after she was adopted into the noble clans of the soul socitey and bad enough she was adopted by mayuri in which was a happy thing for everyone. plus she saved aizen life as him thinking of her as a daughter since he was the captain still now.

"Aw man. I wish I could remember that word," grumbled haruhi

"Whats up cousin dear?" Asked hermione

"I am trying to figure out what would subscribes him." Said haruhi

hermione looked over to see tamaki rambling about something and showing her something. hermione wondered what she would call him as well. there was a list of things that they would be able to call him.

"The moron or stupid muggle that couldn't?" asked hermione

Haruhi snickered she liked that one. But it was not the world that she was thinking about. Then again she did just get back from killing a hallow and a death eater who was ordered to be killed instead of getting the demontor's kiss. she was not able to leave so nothing looked odd. Tamaki pulled at glass out of no where.

"It may be unnecessary with your looks. But let me pass unto you my elegant techniques." Said tamaki

The cousins where bouncing insults and finding the correct one that would be good for tamaki. The twins watched usagi and haruhi with wonder where they knew how to insult someone so well.

"When you put down a glass cup you must always use your pinky finger as a cushion. So in that way there would be no loud sound. Doesn't it look classier." Lectured tamaki

Tamaki even demonstrated gently placing his pinky out and laid the tea cup on the table. He didn't realize that he was being insulted while he was stuck in his own world in teaching haruhi a thing or two.

"A gentlemen must not make no ungraceful sound." Said tamaki

Tamaki was still rambling about anything that came to his mind to teach her. Hell usagi needed it since she was already trained since her past life since she and her cousin are pure blood and nobel woman.

"A pain in the neck," said haruhi

"And I love to see my reflection in the glass." Said tamaki

Tamaki was prancing around like someone who was gay. But then again he did not know what her and her cousin where. Since they where not going to say anything until the correct time comes.

"And above all else haruhi. A glance from a lower angle is very effective." Said tamaki

"Obnoxious smug annoying pest you want to kill in your sleep." Said hermione

Haruhi nodded that what she was looking blood drained from his face from the look of horror. He then appeared in the nearest corner and moped. hermione was going to call it his emo coner.

"You two are heros after all". Chirped the twins

"I'm sorry… actually I was very touched by your lesson!" Chirped haruhi

hermione snorted at what her cousin had said. Tamaki perked back up and thought of something he could use the two of them. They would be wonderful host and bring in more people to the club room.

"Then let me teach you my techniques." Chirped tamaki

"Boss?" Asked hikaru

Haruhi saw he lived in his own little world. But then again nothing shocked her anymore once she regained her memories like their father from the past. So she was not shocked on nothing that came down to things anymore.

"Call me king!" chirped tamaki

"Even if you taught him the basics of being a host." Said karou

"He's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part ya know." Said hikaru

Hikaru walked around haruhi till he was standing in front of her. But his cousin was trying to take hermione glasses that helped her eyes from bright lights, She got annoyed and took them off herself. They only gasped at the unique eyes as if she was regaining her eye sight but the eye color was natural ice blue. they gasped at it not many people had a different eye color like himself..

"Hikaru and karou." Ordered tamaki

The twins stood waiting for their orders. hermione crossed her leg and watched what was going on. As tamaki snapped his fingers and gave the orders that they where supposed to do.

"Got it!" Chirped the twins

They already understood what he wanted as they grabbed haruhi arms and dragged her away to the changing roo,. hermione went over and handed him money for all they where planning to do.

Meanwhile a hour later

Everyone wait to see what haruhi was going to look like after the make over. hermione was reading her book since she did all her homework at lunch. While she waited for her cousin to come out but it was sad she lost her long hair.

"Umm. Is this really ok?" Asked haruhi

Haruhi's unsure voice flowed from beyond the curtain. She didn't know her cousin was the one who payed for everything. As they all waited for her to pushed the curtain back so they know if she looked ok.

"You finished yet?" Asked tamaki

"Is it ok for me to take this?" Asked haruhi

Haruhi pushed the curtains opened to reveal her looking a lot better than what she did before. While hermione smiled at her cousin looking more like a student now. While she sent her a glare to show her to shut up.

"You look just like a girl!" Chirped tamaki

"Haru- chan your so cute!" Chirped hunny

"If we would have know that how you really looked." Said hikaru

"We would have helped you out sooner." Said kaoru

hermione only rolled her eyes at the stupid men of this club if only they knew that they were indeed females they would be singing another tune once they realized that there was crossdressing females in the club now.

"Who know maybe they would draw in some customers?" Asked kyoya

hermione blinked at her cousin did look better now. now she was getting it even though she didn't know she payed for all the stuff they had did she even made kyoya ordered some uniforms to be delivered to her home.

"Yes just as I predicted." Chirped tamaki

Tamaki held his finger in the air. As if she knew it the whole time. Plus he could bring usagi as well they could bring in more customers together and maybe have their own little thing going on like the twins.

"Our errant boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today you're a official member of the host club. I'll personally train you into a first class host! If you gather hundred customers to request your service we will completely forget about your debt." Said tamaki

He pointed at haruhi who just looked at her sister who only shrugged she could do it as the next man. Plus she had a lot of help with being around minako but she was going to do it in a male perspective.

"hermione you!" Started tamaki

Tamaki turned to see hermione gone in a flash. However she was on the other sideof the room. On a couch looking like she was asleep her head was in a girls lap even though she was not even sleeping. It was something she planned. she was about to turn on the malfoy charm.

"Hello my lovely ones what is a angel like yourself doing in a place like this." Purred hermione smoothly

hermione greeted his guest with his pearly white dazzling smile. she was as stuning as a veela when it came to the malfoy charm and family. As she ran a finger down the girls face as she blushed deeply at how smooth usagi was. He was better than tamaki in that department.

"Is it true that you are really a malfoy and kuchiki by blood?"

"Well we are not related by blood the kuchiki part. but i am a malfoy by blood its a long story and don't wish to say it at this point in tim. They where all overly protective over me, but I shall not go into detailed why I am there." Said hermione

Haruhi saw the distant look in her cousin eyes something that came from the black family. She knew what she was doing and thinking. She went over and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop the memories from coming back of her adopted famaily when it cam till she was after doing what he did and dropped her in the middle of karkura town nude a five year old at that lucky for kesuke he was the first one to adopted her.

"I can't believe it she is a natural," said hikaru and kaoru

They only shrugged and went back to their own guest. While they club hours went on for the day. Tamaki was in shock at what he was seeing she was as good as he was when she was in host club zone. hermione looked over to see tamaki bothering her cousin.

"pardon me ladies for a moment I need to save my cousin." Said hermione

the girls only watched curiously as hermione stomped her way over to tamaki and abruptly knocked him in the head so her cousin was able to jump out of his arms. tamaki cried out in pain and watched as hermione put his hands on his hips like when a woman is about to scold any male. After she was done she went back to her little area.

"I'm sorry about that I had to save my cousin you blond fool." Said hermione

"No that is just fine. I think it is wonderful that you helped your hermione when he was in need of you. It very noble of you to do so."

hermione huffed at the annoying blond and sighed as they all sighed with stars and hearts in their eyes. While hermione groaned and knew she was so not going to enjoy this. But then again tamaki was rather amusing so it was a plus side to this stupid club.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

The host club gradually coming to a close. But everything came to a sudden stop when everyone heard a crash from the floor. hermione head whipped around to the direction it had come from to see her sister on the floor on top of a brunette. Ayanokoji from earlier that she didn't like to much by how she felt.

 _"What the bloody hell happened?_ " thought hermione

Mori placed a hand on her shoulder he didn't dare to make a move until she relaxed under his touch he had a feeling something had happened to her like tamaki had happened to him when they where younger.

"Haruhi leave me alone! Haruhi suddenly attack me! Someone hurry and deal with this filthy commoner!"

hermione growled her cousin would not dare attack unless it was meant to happened. then again this bitch was trying to start some trouble for her cousin and she better hope it was not her dealing with the issue. mori took ahold of her scarf to stop her from doing anything stupid. The twins got there and dumped water on the two of the,. Tamaki helped the bitch up to give her a talking to.

"Do something tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me.!"

"I am disappointed in you. You were the one who threw his bag in the pond aren't you?" Asked tamaki

hermione arched a brow at that her cousin never told her about that then again it could have been when she was to fight off a death eater or a hallow so she would over look that one since she was not there to see yanked her mint scarf out of mori hands.

"How can you say that? Do you have proof that I did?"

"You know you're a beautiful girl. But you are not classy enough to be our guest. I will have to ask you to leave." Said tamaki

Everyone watched tamaki intently send the girl away from the room. It was a rare thing to see tamaki acting the way he was. So she better be happy that they where there to see something like it.

"If I know one thing haruhi is not that kind of man." Said tamaki

Ayanokoji had tears welling in her eyes as she instantly ran out of the room crying but before she made it out hermione stuck her leg out so she would fall on her face she made sure she use some of her magic and other powers to make her fall hard with a simple trip charm, as everyone in the room started to laugh as she ran out of the room clutching her nose. Tamaki increased their quota to 1000 guest. Kyoya entered the scene with a reddish pink bag and handed it over to haruhi.

"This is the only spare uniform we have . sorry but it still better than wet ones right." Said kyoya

"Thank you very much you guys I am just going to go and change." Said haruhi

All the guest where leaving for the day. hermione sighed deeply as she began to walk away from the changing room only to notice of the corner of her eye that tamaki had just closed the curtain where haruhi was changing at. He just stood discovered haruhi was a girl . so it was now her turn to be found out.

"Haruhi?" Asked tamaki

"Yes?" Asked haruhi

"You're a girl?" Asked tamaki

hermione smirked this was rather funny in the way he was acting. it was odd how he couldn't even tell that they where females from the start you just look at them and know that she and her sister was girls.

"Biologically speaking yeah." Said hairuhi

Haruhi opened the curtains wearing the ugly yellow uniform for the females. Tamaki started having a mental malfunction as he tried to process this new information. Kyoya stood next to hermione and wondered why she didn't speak up.

"It doesn't really matter to me that you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion it s more important for someone to be recognized for who they are not for their sex.." Said haruhi

"This is and interesting development." Commented kyoya

"It sure is." The twins chorused together

Kyoya looked over to hermione for a man she had long and odd hair but that made him different and the way she had it tied back in a ribbon it was a old world way of doing things. but the silver pure silver hair pieces was a elegant way to her pure white blond hair that shows she was a real malfoy. hermione was looking out the window as if she wasn't going to say anything, kyoya shook his head she was a lovely person for a male that is.

"Still you were pretty cool back there." Commented haruhi

hermione sighed deeply now her sister had to deal with the nasty ugly dress. Well in the words of her and her loyal family and friends then again it was something she learned over to years. but there are still people who judge her by her family being death eaters that were spies along with the others were spies as well.

"Well you guys since this are involved in this interesting development i'll get going. I'll send hailos to go and get you tonight. Later cousin dear!" Chirped hermione

hermione put her hands into her pockets and headed for the door as she opened the door a bucket of forest green pain fell on top of his head and spilled over his pristine uniform and the scarf her gloves and hair pieces she held dear to her well one of them now she would have to use her magic to clean it. someone is going to die for this and they will not like what she had in mind. haruhi gulped she knew what will happened and her cousin was in war mode still.

"I told you it would work." Exclaimed karou

"You did! you did!" Cheered hikaru

Hikaru nodded in agreement while the two continued to laugh. hermione stiffly turned around her eyes glaring at them in promised revenge. They could see the fire in her ice blue eyes even though they where a huge blurr to her. She pushed her cousin to the side and stomped her way over to the twins who gulped in fear when they saw the look of impending death and a painful murder in his eyes. as she yanked their ties and stared down angerly.

"So this was your stupid Idea. Karou you poor dear you going to be a only brother soon. I thought better of you and now you might just die." Hissed hermione in a low whisper that was known for her father when he was pissed.

The darkness that surrounded in his voice and the flames of hell behind him. Everyone beside of haruhi was shivering from the icy coldness that was flowing around the room from the power that was in her since it was something they didn't know about her just yet. Kyoya placed a hand on her shoulder when she stiffended he stood there for a moment he figured out through all her medical record on what had happened to her when she was five but after that there was nothing on medical records. The same thing had happened to him and tamaki but his grandmother ordered the hit on him and he had the group of men attack him as well,

"I am afraid this is your last resort for something to wear. It is a left over costume but I doubt you want to leave looking like you are. I understand why you grow stiff since I dealt with the same thing." Said kyoya

hermione hugged him and whispered a thank you he saw the tears in his eyes and he felt for him since he was dealing with it as long as tamaki has since they where young and the person who did it to her was her adopted parents plus her cousins mother hated her guts and she was a muggle to. but only becouse she thought she was trouble.

Meanwhile a little while later

hermione gotten out of the shower all her scars from what her first adopted father and what the men had done to her when her aunt haruhi mother stupid muggle had hired those men to do to her. plus add on to that was her scares from the war from all the curses and the huge scar on her neck. her huge tattoo on her back to show she was in the inner circle as well the one of her forearm. the scares from the cursed dagger and other curses. Tamaki being the nice person he was and went into the give her towels for his newest apprentice he felt like he known her from another life but he shook his head the dreams where only more or less continuing. He did not learn his lesson about warning people before entering their space because he though she was a dude and he never seen nothing wrong with that. But the mint silk scarf that she had reminded him of the white blond haired male in his dreams. He saw hermione there with nothing on as her towel had dropped to the floor he never seen something so lovely but where did all those scares the huge back tattoo and the one on her forearms. Her form was different from her cousin since she was a full brested woman. her silver family crest on her ring figer as was the necklace around her neck was with the other family crest she belonged to. While she turned around and blushed deeply he swore he was looking at her in the nude.

 **"TAMAKI! GET THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL OUT OF HERE DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK YOU PERVERT!** " Yelled hermione

hermione slapped tamaki hard and kicked him in the balls and turned him around and kicked him right in the ass out of the room. The other members of the host club gathered around him to see what was wrong. But it became all to clear when tamaki started mubling as he lay on the floor with a huge red fist shape on his face and eyes spinning.

"No…he..she.. girl…. Everyone.. cross dresser." Stuttered tamaki

But everyone understood what he was trying to express the light shadowed in kyoya eyes and his pencil snapped in his hands. Mori eyes went wide in shock and nothing normally shocked him but this cut the cake for him. The twins along with hummy had extremely large eyes and their mouths were gapping open to the floor. Haruhi only sat there as if they where just stupid for not noticing that they where females. they sure be lucky enought they were not cursed.. hermione emerged from the curtains wearing the royal blue school girl outfit and it was way to short on her and her boobs where about to bust out of the shirt. The members of the host club though she was a goddess compared to her cousin.

"You know you people can close your mouth or you be catching bugs. And for you tamaki you learn a lesson about knocking on the door?" Growled hermione

hermione shook her head as draco came through the door to see his twin dressed in he shot a dark look over to the perverted males of the room as he took the coat off and grabbed his sister in by the arms and took them out of the host club room. her walked back in he was going to give them a piece of his mind.

how dare you perverts make my twin sister look like that. you all a bunch of perverts. talk to you later cousin. hissed draco

all the males in the room shivered from what came off hermiones twin and knew that he meant business. if their father or any of her other adopted family sees her in this there was going to be hell to pay for them. as haruhi went out to draco and went home with them since she was going to have dinner with them. as the other host was cleaning up the room before they left to go home themselves.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

hermione arrived at ouran academy and walked down the halls she was a tad bit late since there was a a rouge death eater then a hallow after she left muramasa and suzakuback home to protect her twins. they would contact her if there was something she was in need to do. or if they needed to be used. Her cousin was taken to school by rinji and ryuuken since she would make it look to obvious on who was not the normal ones of the school that is so to speak.

"Hey 'mione!" Chirped kaoru

hermione frinally out of war mode only stiffened from the voice that she just heard so she turned around to see karou. Bad enough her birth father with her adoptive father and brother was outragged from what they found out she came home they wanted to slaughter the males in the school or placing their queen in something like that.

"Want to walk to homeroom?" Asked kaoru

hemione head tilted to the side in confusion then a light bulb went off in her head as she realized what he had mean he wanted to be her friend. But if he truly knew what she was they would judge her like the last time a friend found out she was not normal and a person who was born from the moon and called her a freak.

"Hey 'mione?" Called kaoru

Kaoru appeared around the corner looking for his new friend she was a breath of friend air they felt warm around her. There was something almost understanding about her that make him and his brother open up and feel like they where alive she was their most precious thing other than haruhi. Well all the host as well thought the same thing.

"Come on lets go to class." Said karou

hermione walked behind him and wondered why he was searching for her then again it was nice to have more friends. But then again there was something that connected them all together as friends she had a feeling that some of them are the shitenou.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that day_

Later that day the host club entertained their guests outside having a cherry blossom viewing party. They called it the ouran host club cherry blossom viewing banquet. Tamaki and kyoya and both of the twins where dressed as waiters. Caring trays and wine for their guest. Mori, hunny. hermione and haruhi where dressed in traditional yukatas. hermione was having such a good time it felt so good to cut loose and not worry about rouge death eaters and hallows for a while plus it's been to long since she been to a cherry blossom festive since the last time was with the before she and the others went to save rukia only to find out that she was pure evil and wanted to do the things she had done. thats how she was adopted by the kuchiki clan and the other clans of the soul socitey. but it seemed that she was destiened to have to soul mates since her blood called for it when she had the test done at the wizarding bank it wasn;t common for that to happened. her twin had two. but her father was lucked out on the two wives thing.

"Oh hunny, why aren't the cherry blossom beautiful!" Chirped hermione

hermione was smiling brightly from acrossed the lawn waving over her friends he hands were in the air trying to touch the blossoms that where falling from the trees. Hunny giggled at her silliness he was glad to see hermione a war torn warrior and a witch even though they didn't know that about her just yet that her cousin was one as well. but they saw her as a friend. She would make a good girlfriend to someone worthy of her one day. He would make sure of that. His face darkened at the thought of hermione being heart broken but when he asked kyoya meant about he understood and not alone. He didn't tell them what it was and if she was ready she would he quickly perked up when she finally fell to her knees in exhaustion. The little bundle of fun bounced over to her and hopped into her lap her heart clinched thinking of her little serentiy and alexi He grabbed a flower and tucked it behind her ear. hermione blinked at what he had just done.

"There you go!" Chirped hunny

A bunched of flowers swirled around hunny's head as he blinked he reminded her of her so much of a kid. he was to cute for words to even explain it. as she patted his head to say thank you.

"A pretty flower for a pretty girl." Chirped hunny

Mori agreed in his silent way as he patted hermione head he loved how her hair looked it was a odd color and it was natural to.. He felt that there was a deep deep sadness deep with in her. But in her own time when she trusted them enough she would tell them but kyoya knew but he hacked into something and it must be disturbing then his computer blew up after he found it and then he end up forgetting what he had found he was baffled on it. when he tried again nothing came up just the stuff when she was five years old and when she was 11 but that was covered up as if the person didn't want to be found the same way tamaki had it to him someone hired the men and did the unthinkable. hermione suddenly gushed and embraced hunny with hearts circling around her head he was

"just sooo cute. You know hunny you don't have to host me!" chirped hermione

hunny shook his head in disagreement at what she had just said. hermione handed him candy she brought from home it seemed they were all adicted to the candy from the wizarding world and from her adiopted father kesuke shop in which he lives in her manor along with all the others. plus they had another underground training as well. plus the shop had moved over to were she had lived not in the manor only down the street. He had to fix that about her as well. it seemed something messed up the way she felt about herself and the way on her own outlook on her selfimage as well.

"no you deserve to be hosted and to have a smile on your face." Chirped hunny

hermione glowed with joy something she hadn't felt in a long time ever since the wars started and everything else worst than before happened to her. Hunny was a good boy and he would make a good boyfriend one day and she wondered if he and yachiru would be a good match her uncle kenpachi had been looking for someone good for yachiru they had the same hight and she maybe a few centruies older than him but it was a wonderful match.

 **"'MIONE!"** Yelled tamaki

Tamaki shouted loudly as the whole garden of girls and the other host club members all turned their heads to see what was the matter. He strolled his way and pointed a slinder finger at her. Haruhi looked to see what the moron was going to do now. he better be happy she was no longer in war mode he wouldnt like the feeling that she would give him.

"Why were you with kaoru this morning?" Asked tamaki

hermone blinked through her magical glasses that helped avoided her eyes from the brightness of lights and help her see until her eyes healed. she remembered all that she had done this morning then it came down to him seeing her with kaoru walking to their home room together.

 **"WHY WERE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH KAROU THIS MORNING! WHY!"** Yelled tamaki

hermione flinched from the loudness and her body shook from his anger. But she covered it like a pro from all her training she had from being a spy and from her kuchiki noble training and ulquiorra was able to teach her plus the pure blood training she gotten.

"He was just being nice as a friend taking me to class. I saw nothing wrong with it. So perk up you overly dramatic pain in my ass." Grumbled hermione

Tamaki paled in horror at the way hermione said his name. it was filled with fondness with the word friend in the same sentence. She was in love with the twins his mind was going a mile a minute.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in tamaki mind theater._

 _hermione was walking in the part wearing the most adorable pink dress with white blond hair with the silver hair pieces shining in her hair swaying in the wind with the mint green scarf flowing behind her in the wind. The sun made her sparkle all the more in her sheer goddess beauty. Tamaki watched with sparkles in his eyes as she held her hand out to him._

 _"You coming my love?" Asked usagi_

 _Tamaki leaped forwards to grab her around the waist to take her hand out of another makes and came first. It was that shady twin with a perverted look on their faces. Tamaki paled at the thought of the twin doing something with his hermione._

 _"I'm coming sweetheart." Said karou_

 _Karou smirked he pulled her out of his arms as he walked away with her, tamaki stood in the back ground to make it to his hermione but he wasn't able to reach the two with horror in his eyes but they drifted further and further apart from him._

 _Meanwhile end of tamaki mind theater._

* * *

Tamaki eyes where wide with horror with what he had just thought of. hermione felt his emotions and she had a hard time figuring them out from how they where all over the place. Tamaki grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

 **"IS HE YOUR BOYFREIND?"** Asked tamaki

Tamaki wailed as tears came down his face. In the background all of hermione customers and the others as well had nose bleeds. It was to good to be true usagi was in a homosexual relationship, hermione blinked at him and her eyes bugged out as she bursted out laughing hysterically, not even blaize was this bad when he and pansy screwed around since they where together.

"Oh for heavens sake tamaki. Really are you even hearing yourself. I said he was a friend both of the twins are my friends. Well all of you are my friends. So snap back down to earth my friend we humans don't need you to be going to the padded walls from you going crazy." Said hermione

Everyone in the host club snickered at what hermione had just had to agree hermione was the best thing came into their lives she was a breath of fresh air when it came to her speaking her mind and she lets into tamaki it was the best ever. haruhi smiled her cousin always one to shined her light everyone she went. in the wizarding world they gave her the nick name the light of hope. and it was the truth she was the light of hope. Even kyoya was snickering and that was hard for them to even do since she had said that to tamaki face it was priceless. hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Why tamaki? If I didn't know any better I think you where jealous." Purred hermione

Tamaki went fire engine red from what hermione had just said and purred out to him. she put the malfoy charm on him. she was smooth as her twin was it was the malfoy touch her godfather always shook his head. even though severus was haruhi godfather as well. He never would of thought someone sweet as her was able to be as good as a smooth talker like she was.

"I think milord is having a moment," said hikaru

Hikaru and the other host all looked at him. Haruhi only shrugged her shoulders knowing here sister was good at what she did plus she sensed her using the wizards used to read others minds and sense emotions.

"Do you think tama will finally say it?" Asked hunny

Mori nodded to what hunny had just asked. All of the hosts waited on baited breath for tamaki to finally admit his feelings for hermione. hell some of them wished they had a chance with her. they had the name for her the angel of the host club. and haruhi was the princess. Haruhi knew her cousin was able to sense the feelings of others and their emotions since she was a skilled witch and soul reaper as well quincy she herself never had the training for her powers for the soul reaper and quincy since the war came befor she had the chance her sword spirit was yuki. but she was getting the training now though.

"No I am not! As your father I wont have it!" Shouted tamaki

All the host club only sighed he was just hopless sometimes. He was hoping she didn't because he was enjoying this far to much and he knew that he and hermione would get along just fine.

"Just because you are the bloody king of this club doesn't mean that you get to choose who I spend my time with mister. Do you understand me mister i think i own everyone or there will hell to pay do you understand me." Growled hermione

Tamaki blanched and went to his emo corner and moped like he always did. While kyoya clapped at what hermione had just said. No one was ever able to control tamaki like hermione was able to do. Then again she was wonderful at what she does well everything she does that is thats why they call her they angel of the host club.

"Moron." Grumbled kyoya

It was just another day here at the host club nothing new with them. As the host club viewing party continued and everyone forgot hermione and tamaki earlier confrontation. They continued to enjoy the blooming sakura blossoms.

"My princess, which cup would you like your tea in? the foley? Worchester? Ir the susies gardenia?" Asked tamaki

"They are so lovely what type do you like," tamaki?

All the girls looked up at tamaki with starry sparkly eyes. As if he was the most beautiful male in the world. Then again that went to hermione if she was really a man. They just didn't know that with one who was more beautiful.

"Why none of these compare to you, my princess." Purred tamaki

All the girls blushed and was speechless from what he had just said. hermione only arched a brow he was pushing it a tad bit in the charm department. But that was his thing not hers even though his emotions said different.

"Hello my dear. Are you enjoying our selections?" Purred hermione smoothly

All the girls sighed with the unnatural beauty that was made to be hermione. sometimes people wondered if the malfoys and the blacks had veela blood but they didn't it was just in their blood to had looks of angelic goddess or god beauty. Haruhi rolled her eyes at her cousin was dazzling the guest again with the malfoy charm. it seemed that she was only black by blood never inherited the charm her mother was a weasley one that was a disgrace to the weasley name. and she never was close to her mother since she was abusive to her cousin and now was happy to meet her grandparents and uncles and aunts they were all wonderful it seemed she got her cooking skill from her grandma molly. But then again she was good at what she was doing and had loads and loads of guest she was books. her library by magical means was large. but then again hermione graduated from hogwarts after the war along with the order of merlin and a few other orders as well from her duity to the war. and albus dumbledor was outed to being a perverted evil bastard who stole her from her real parents to give her to the vile evil muggles who harmed her. but his plan didn't work since she was adopted at five to kesuke and his wife yoruichi. blood adoption in both soul socitey and the wizarding world is like giving birth to said child. they all her blood adopted family was blood related as well. even haruhi and her other family was connected to them as well. as well the weasleys were not known to be nobles to the soul socitey and wizarding world. no longer living in the shack they live in they owned a manor that was brought by the kuchiki to the welcome to the clan gift.

"Yes it is all wonderful!"

The girl that sat to her left answered hermione. She put on a smile even though it was fake something hermione did well if she remembered correctly when it came to her spying days. and as well she needed it for missions she was trained from the best of the best out there. But hermione was a kind soul but a temper that was like narcissa her mothers and what was like fire to the flames of hell.

"That is wonderful and what I wished to hear my dear. I am sure kyoya will be pleased to hear that." Purred hermione smoothly

Haruhi wondered over to her cousin's table to ask a question about an assignment that they where having. Her cousin was the known genius. she never ever slacked off when it came down to school work she never missed a asignment. hell in her third year she used a time turner. and she still had said time turner. even she had one as well it was a christmas gift.

"'mione! Haruhi! What do you think? Do you like it?" Asked tamaki

The two cousin's was looking at him as he striking a pose. Haruhi said his name in recognition while hermione only smiled sadly in his direction. She felt something like lonlyness and loss in his emotions she wondered what kind of life he had lived. she and he was the same in some ways by the sadness and lonlines she would love to know what his life was like before she met him.

"A cherry blossom viewing banquet is not bad either, right? In our case, we're busier being loved than spreading love to others!" Chirped tamaki

hermione and harugi looked at him and wondering what he was trying to prove other that he was acting like a preening peacock once again. whatever it was it wasn't working for them. hermione looked at him as If he was gay or crazy and lost into his own little world.

"Your in full bloom in many senses you preening peacock." Grumbled hermione dryly

hermione turned to face her two other club mates with a sad smile she missed her other friends the only time they got talk was through their floo network or hell butterflies or owling and patronouses.

"Haruhi?" Asked hikaru

Hikaru using his right arm to wrap around her neck as he interrupted the exchange the other three host where having. He wanted to mess with tamaki. And he knew how to do so his bother knew what he was trying to do and went over to hermione.

"'mione." Said karou

Karou grabbed hermione the same way but only around her waist instead. Tamaki was standing in the background frozen like an idiot that he was know to be, his mouth was wide ipened with a finger pointing at them.

"What have the two of you chosen for you electives courses this semester?" Asked the twins together

"How about French conversation?" Asked hikaru

"We should just take the same courses." Said karou

"Because as you know we're." said the twins together

Hikaru and karou turned their heads in tamaki direction with a evil grin on their faces. Tamaki gasped and paled in horror at what the evil twins where doing its not like they where in the shinning or something. Kyoya smirked he did enjoy watching tamaki was getting treated the way he was. He was a good friend but there was sometimes he was freaking annoying. Tamaki went over to his emo corner again and moped around like he was known to do.

"I think that it would be fun, don't you think?" Aksed hermione

hermione got so far into karou face her lips near his ear to see what he would do. She was enjoying this far to much and it seemed that rangiku and shunsui teached her something and she was only doing it to ger under tamaki skin. Karou face turned deep red and his pants tented not sure what was going on. hermione smirked and brushed him off her as she snickered she gets them every time.

"I don't want to hear it!" Cried tamaki

Tamaki cries making everyone look at him as if he was crazy sometimes they wondered if he was. He must of spoken with kyoya and from the diagrams and charts kyoya was gesturing to. It was clear their topic was her and haruhi.

"Actually," commented kyoya

Kyoya not paying heed to what hermione change in mood since she was projecting her powers again mostly the soul reaper ones never her magic since that sparks. even though he did not know that what it was. So he went over to explain to the moron that he was born to be. Why didn't his father or hermione adopted father ryuuken never give him meds.

"You see here hermione is in the same year as her cousin and her schedule is the same somewhat just more or less advanced classes. hermione only spends a few hours here so your involvement in her life only amounts to 2%, so hermione is a genus and thats why she is placed in more advanced classes she has even teached me a few things and a easy way to go around it." explained kyoya

 **"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"** Cried tamaki

Tamaki started to wail uncontrollably with his hands over his ears. He quickly grabbed his hermione by the shoulders and squeezed her tightly he needed to get her to understand what he wanted her to do.

"Haruhi! hermione! You have to stop hanging out with those shady twins all the time!" Ranted tamaki

"Shady? Take a good look at yourself boss!" Said both of the twins

"Wait! That's it!" Said tamaki

Tamaki began as he backed away from usagi and came to the sudden realization about something. hermione had a bad feeling about what he was about to start rambling about something it would seem he lived in his own world.

"We can't hide the fact that you both are girls from the school much longer." Said tamaki

hermione gagged like hell she was going to put the ugly dress on. That's why she chose to have the male uniform since it was much better looking the the evil yellow dress hell her queen dress puts that to shame. Kyoya was writing in his book like always. hell she would rather wear her old hogwarts uniform and that was just as bad.

"All daddy wanted you is for you to go back to being the young ladies you used to be. To surround yourself by grilfriends and live a wholesome life!" Cried tamaki

Tamaki took his hermione by the shoulders once more to shake her. hermione eyebrow twitched in annoyance her hand twitched in wanting to use the powers to knock him off her since he was annoying.

"Change back now! Change back right now!" Cried tamaki

Tamaki had fake tears streaming down his face as he continued to shake hermione. Haruhi wondered when her cousin was going to fry him for doing what he was her want hand was twitching to use wandless magic muramasa and suzaku must be back at home since the sword spirits are allowed to roam freely. hell she seen them play poker and that was rather amusing. She had to admit being a pure blood it was not a bad thing.

"There is no need to rush things they are going to be found out soon enough." Said hikaru

"Physical exames are the day after tomorrow." Said karou

The two cousins wondered why a freaking school would need to do that. But then again this was a whole new world that they don't even want to figure out they had enough to deal with as it was.

"So we really will be found out." Said haruhi

hermione only shrugged she was exempted from any exams since lucius and the others wanted her to see their doctor even though that meant the emergency room since their powers heal them from what they had.

"It really not bad for me. I wont get into no trouble if people find out about me. Since my father made it exempting me from any fiscal exam," said hermione

"True bet byakuya or ryuuken was the one who thought of it." Chirped haruhi

The whole host club blanched at how they where talking about being found out. As if they wanted the whole school to think they came out of the closet and was gay. But they had to put their heads together for this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with tamaki mind theater_

 _A girl in a yellow dress with long white blond hair hair with sliver hair pieces and a mint scarf around her neck swaying in the wind. She stood there alone until she heard someone call out her name. wondering who it was her eyes that was the color of the moon to see who calling her. Only to see tamaki._

 _"Have you been waiting long my hermione?" Asked tamaki_

 _Tamaki and hermione stood in a middle of a large crowd of ouran students, they all were jealous of the beauty of hermione. She was more beautiful than any other female that he had ever seen. Even the men of the school even the male teacher of the school and kami sakes his father as well watched on in jealousy._

 _"What's wrong? You have a gloomy face?" Asked tamaki_

 _hermione looked down slightly and to the side blushing as if she felt ashamed as everyone watched her. And gawked at her as if they wanted to make her theirs. Even the male teachers and the chairmen of all things where drooling all over her._

 _"Because it is like everyone is looking at me. I feel so embarrassed." Whispered hermione_

 _Tamaki grasped her chin to pull her face up to meet his eyes. She looked into his violet eyes as and arm snaked his way around her tiny waist and pulled her close to him to show everyone she was his,_

 _"They're looking at you because you are a goddess. Don't worry I will protect you." Said tamaki_

 _hermione tightened her grip on his uniform jacket. While they walked away from the drooling men and teachers and chairman. Tamaki walked with his held high showing them how smug he looked that he had the best female of the school._

 _Meanwhile end of tamaki mind theater_

* * *

Tamaki was in his chair finishing his fantasy of him twirling his usako while she laughed meanwhile in the background hermione was glareing at him as she straightened her tie. Almost tempted to slip into his mind and see what perverted thoughts were going through his mind. Oh mind rape sounded so good at the point in time.

"While I don't know what you are thinking of. But I know for a fact that im a part of your sick mind theater." Mumbled hermione

The twins went over to her and watched tamaki drooling about something. They had to wonder if he lost in his own little memory or something. I seemed it was a good one this time since he had a problem.

"Don't you think you should help us instead getting caught up in your little perverted fantasies?" Asked hikaru irritably

Tamaki snapped out of his delightful mind never knew why she was put into this school with a male uniform he never asked. then again it seemed her cousin was the same way they call the dresses the ghastly things they want to burn in a bonfire. he never understood what they meant by that.

"So anxious hikaru? When you are so obviously the blinded by your jealousy. I have already seen the outcome of this series. This story obviously a romantic school comedy! hermione and I are the main characters so that means we are the love interests." Said tamaki

"You know tamaki if I was found out to be a female then I would not be able to stay in the host club and then I would have to wear that ghastly yellow dress and its beyond me who would enjoy wearing the foul ghastly thing. And I would surely think someone would ask me out." Said hermione

hermione eyes glinted with evil something that was known back when she is engaged in battle. Haruhi knows that glint it was her serenity form when she was ready to use the any power for revenge and probably kill who ever it was. hermione walked away looking smug leaving a pale tamaki staring at her back and the fine ass he wanted to grab. The other host members had those thoughts as well.

"And the same goes for my sister." Said hermione

"You know if hermione and haruhi dressed in female clothing they would be pretty!" Chirped hunny

"They both did dressed like females in their old school. So they must have been pretty popular with all the boys." Mused hikaru

Kyoya had to think back on what he had read before the information was gone and exploded about ten of his computer and lost his memeory after it was still odd and trying to figure it out. She was someone who was admired and loved where she used to go.

"Haruhi received a confession about every month or so. And I am willing to ass that while in middle school hermione did attract a fair amount of boys that he best friends had to fight them off with baseball bats. but i couldn't find nothing else on hermione." Said kyoya

hermione clinched her eyes shut in sadness on how she was used to be before everything. but she was still a damaged soul since she was a child damn her adopted father doing that to her. then agains he wouldn't been adopted by kesuke and yoruichi and the others if it didn't happened.

"You know we all would think it would be irritating to watch a bunch of guys and men flirting with them all of the time." Said hikaru

"Yeah." Said karou

Suddenly a white board appeared out of no where. hermione did not pay much attention as she sat down she sat down on the window seat while haruhi wondered over to her slowly before facing the host club she glanced at the boys during their conversations. lucky they never met viktor krum they would flip their lid if they met him. they were still friends. but she knew he still holds a candle in his heart for her she just only thought of him as a friend and a fellow chamion.

"I got it! You guys are worried because if they find out that im a girl then I cant be a host. Therefore I cant repay the debt unless my sister payed it off." Chirped haruhi

hermione only shrugged it was her first idea to do in the first place. And really she didn't care about the whole matter other than wanting to kill tamaki once in a while and maybe kyoya when she wanted to murder him.

"I am only in this lame club because of you cousin dear. So whatever you decide I will go off of it. Since your stubborn like our dear old dad." Said hermione

The twins and hunny along with tamaki gasped at what hermione had just said and how she said it. She had no caring like she normally has in her voice as if she was all monotone after kyoya said about her life but then again he never knew it was her who keeps blowing up his laptops and whipping his memory clean.

"Do something. The subjects don't appear to have any motivation." Cried the twins to tamaki

"Ugh! What and uncooperative heroine," said tamaki

Tamaki was lost in his own thoughts once again as if he was trying to insult people and now even thinking about it and that was something he was known to do. Lucky enough that he hasn't gotten his ass kicked just yet.

"Are you saying you both hate being host?" Asked tamaki

Tamaki stood up and pointed towards hermione dramatically as if he was trying to make her feel back. hermione only looked at him as if she wanted to burn him but she couldn' also wanted to kill him as well. as if he was not going to be missed if he was gone.

"That you guys hate this club!" Cried tamaki

"To be truthful I would have to say yes. Not to be mean in all its just im not gay by no means. Im doing this because im bored and for my cousin." Said hermione

Well everyone got to haruhi to agree to go along with the plan. Karou turned his attention to hermione they knew since she was a witch as well a quincy and soul reaper. but then again she would wait to announce that for another time. or when she knew was the correct time to announce and let out her past. but now its not the correct timing.

"What do we need to do for you to cooperate?" Asked karou

Karou as he looked down a few inches before to look to look into her eyes. Those ice blue eyes that stood out they where still a bit cloudy. They never knew what happened to her only haruhi and kyoya knows.

"Sorry nothing really." Said hermione

hermione never had the chance to elaborate on what she had said. Karou looked at her skeptically that she did not want anything. Then again she was powerful person for merlin sakes.

"I do not want anything since I have everything along with other things. I will go along with you plan for nothing. Even though how lame or stupid It may be." Grumbled hermione

Karou was happy along with the other host they would all be lost with out her. They all came attacted to the female while her cousin came into their lives. But was a bit suspicious why she would go along with it for free. When they could offer her anything that she could want.

"Besided messing with tamaki could be fun. I need to pay him back for the perverted thoughts about me that overly dramatic preening peacock little pervert!" Growled hermione

Karou smirked she was a little spit fire with a kind soul and heart. As tamaki was fantasizing earlier he would say random lines outloud. He probably didn't even realize it there was a lot of payback to issue, even though hermione indeed had one for him and she planned to help the others as well.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day_

It was the day of the examination and class 1-A was making their way down to the examination room. When they entered it were several nurses and doctors lined up to greet them. hermione freaked out it was one of her nightmare freaky hyper perky doctors was a horrifying thing to her. While haruhi rubbed her cousins since she knew this was freaking her out.

"Welcome students." They all chorused with smiling faces.

"What in the name of holdy fucking merlin's blue ball's is this horrifying crap." Stuttered hermione

"Just another physical exam." Said hikaru

hermione just wanted to run far far away from this room of horror. Haruhi clutched to her arm as if saying if I have to deal with the creepy perky people on speed your going to be dealing with it.

"Excuse me hitachiin brothers please fallow me me so we can have your height measured."

The nurse walked away towards the group with a small smile on her face. hermione was going to fry her sister since she was forcing her to deal with this crap it was freaking creepy and they where creeping her out.

"Mr, fujioka? Are you ready to take your chest measurements now?"

hermione put her hands into the pockets. She placed her glasses back on while all the yellow cows gathered outside of her cousins room to see her with nothing on. It seemed every female other than herself wanted to see her sister nude. They are all perverts in the female race of this school.

"I am haruhi fujioka." Said tamaki

tamaki opened the curtain with such a serious look on his face wearing a brown wig with his shirt unbuttoned. hermione face palmed from what he had just done. Kyoya seeing if he was the one who though of this one and she had a feeling that he was the one.

"We already had a special boys clinic set up for haruhi and hermione to have their exam." Said kyoya

"Why didn't you tell me!" Cried tamaki

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and only because he forgotten that usagi was exempted from the exams then again from what she had been though that's why she had private doctors that was able to deal and make her feel comfortable he placed a arm around her feeling her shiver this must be creepy for her.

"I also had to get payback for being called a homosexual side character." Said kyoya

hermione only snickered but kyoya like the earings they looked like something special to her and he remembered the pictures of the one guy with silver hair he looked like tamaki in a way.

"Why are you not going my precious daughter?" Asked tamaki

Tamaki turned to usagi who was under kyoya arm who was still shaking a bit. Kyoya shook his head and he would not say anything that he knows it was her place to explained what had happened to her. He was not even aloud to be around tamaki when his grandmother was around since the last few times he and tamaki was ganged up on each time. So now when tamaki comes to his house its to escape the pain of what his grandmother does to him.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Another day in the host club they where cosplaying once again. all their guest gathered around them eyes sparkling and drooling at what they all had on for the theme they where doing today.

"Tamaki why are you so beautiful?"

One of tamaki guest asked in a awed and dreamy tome. She was one of the small group of females who had managed to secure a seat with the host club king out of the large group of females that surrounded him on the tatami mats that the host sat upon. He had on a layered kimono of different shades of brown purple ribbon tried to the hair at the side of his head to help attach short extensions to his hair and make a ponytail.

"So that I may catch your eye for possibly a second longer." Said tamaki

Tamaki answered the girl smoothly as he ran his hand through his light blond bangs. The girls all sighed at once with love and hearts in their eyes. While tamaki did what he does best. hermione watched from where she was at she wonder how he does it when his emotions spoke differently.

"Why is your voice so mellow?"

Another girl asked several of the girls gasping in delight at the hosts actions. Her head was tilted to the side in confusion but either way she loved anything that tamaki does so she and his other guest didn't care one but.

"So that my feelings of passion might reach your delicate heart all the much more sweeter." Said tamaki smoothly

Tamaki answered with tears in his beautiful eyes. He thought about usagi when he does his host club duties. she was the only thing on his mind day and night even in his dreams he never met someone like her before and she stole his heart and she don't even know it.

"You two wear the same kimonos too?"

A girl with cropped hair asked the hitchiin twins from her seat not fat from tamaki group. The twins smirked and was about to get to work on what they normally do with the club hours. They where wearing matching blue and yellow kimonos with green hair clips helping hold back the parts in their hair. The two were sitting in simplistic bamboo chairs with a sign in between them that read love. The two motioned around the room with their hands.

"Nearly everything you see us wear was designed by our mother. If you would like we can take an order for something." Said the twins

The wo motioned towards their own kimonos with opposite hands to show everyone who had their families work all the girls smiled widly from what the where seeing with usagi had hearts in their eyes in his seat and grabbed his brother chin and forced him to look up at him.

"But the only one to help you take off your kimono will be me, karou." Said hikaru

"Hikaru, your embarrassing me in front of our guest." Said karou

Karou had a slight blush coloring his face and tears welling in his hazel eyes. Their tow guest began to scream in delight at their show of affections. They wished their new brothers where going to act like the twins it was hot.

"Haruhi, usagi!"

Three girls called together to the two male brothers who they wished would act like the twins. They left from their cushions on a area of elevated tatami mats and made their way over to the guest.

"What is it my dears." Purred usgai

hermione had her host smile and her smooth way of talking to the girls with the malfoy charm. Turning towards the girls she was wearing a pink kimono. Haruhi had a dark blue.. The two slowly walked over to their waiting customers. As they where stepping up on the mats haruhi slipped and fell into hermione. hermione took her face into his hands as she cupped her cousin's face and leaned her face down.

"Are you alright my dearest cousin?" Purred hermione

"Yes I am thank you for catching me im not that gracfull like you are my dear cousin." Said haruhi

"Never ever say such things about yourself your my cousin and you will act as such." Purred hermione

hermione bent down and kissed her cousin forehead as the girls passed out from the nosebleeds while the twins clapped their hands they did it with out even trying. They were good real good in what they do while tamaki rushed to the bathroom thinking it was him in her lap until they heard him scream and came out with a huge smile on his face. The club closed down for the day. hermione attention returned to her as she noticed a girl hiding behind a pillar as if she was nervous about something. Tamaki stopped what he was doing and saying and looked towards the girl as well. the rest of the host club seemed to get interested once again and looked towards the new guest.

"So we have a brand new guest it seemed?" Asked the twins

Standing from their slumped on the floor the two made their way to the girl they wondered who she was they never seen the girl before. And they never heard of any new students into the school anytime soon.

"What are you waiting for? Come on it?" Chirped karou

Karou producing a rose out of his kimono sleeve the girl seemed to gasp in shock as if he was using magic for the roes to come out of no where she looked around as if she was searching for someone that was in the club room.

"It isn't any fun just to watch." Said hikaru

Hikaru drapped himself over his brother shoulder and also produced a rose that made usagi have some heart ache remembering tuxedo mask from his roses. The girl backed away slightly so the hosts could now see that she had long brown hair with a large pink bow resting at the top of her head.

"Come on." They said together.

The girl started to stutter under her breath and took a step back. hermione eyes went soft thinking something had happened to her to make her act like that. But she couldn't get a good look on her emotions since they where all over the place.

"Aren't I always telling you to be more courteous to our first time guest." Reprimanded tamaki

Tamaki appeared behind the girl with a rose in his wondering what was the big idea with handing out the roses. Not as if it was going to impress someone. He extended his hand to the girl and smiled at her warmly.

"Here don't be afraid princess." Said tamaki

Tamaki took ahold of her chin and got close to her face. Giving her his natural host smile. hermione crossed her legs and sat back down to watch the sinking ship that was about to happened. she finally locked on her emotions and thought it was not going to be pretty what she was about to do.

"Welcome to the ouran host club." Said tamaki smoothly

 **"NO! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU BIG FAT PHONY!"**

The girl suddenly yelled and slapped tamaki face in order to move him away from her. The rest of the host club froze behind tamaki and were forced to look on with shock clear on their faces at the new girls violence. Kyoya who looked over at hermione who came like a cousin to him she was snickering at what she saw.

"I'm.. a phony?" Asked tamaki

Tamaki question as he clutched to his face and clung to usagi leg. Surpised and hurt was clear in his large eyes. That was a low blow and a stab at his own male pride. He thought he was the best at the host club well other than his hermione who was naturally a charmer. And not who ever was this girl was she didn't like him.

 **"YES YOU ARE A BIG FAT MEGA PHONY!"**

The new girl yelled with sudden confidence she point at him with a fierce look on her large brown eyes. She wondered if she was related to rei but then again it would be kinda odd. hermione and the twins had no choice but to go into another room and bursted out laughing.

"I can't believe you're the prince of this club! The prince figure does not go spreading love around so readily! How can you be so stupid! Its almost like you're a dim-witted narcissist! Incompetent! Commoner! Mediocre! The pits of the bows of hell!"

The girl continued her verbal abuse to tamaki not even noticing that she was kinda entertaining everyone else in the host club. Kyoya looked over to the room where haruhi was in with her cousin and the twins laughing their asses off he wanted to join in the laughing fest . he had to hold in his laughter seemed to take physically take all those insults. By the time she was done yelling at him. Tamaki felt like he been struck by lightning. He staggered slightly and them slowly he began to fall backwards.

"Oh it's a new technique!" Chirped hikaru

Hikaru noticed as tamaki began to fall. The twins and hunny watched him closely with awed looked on their faces. They came back out seeing tamaki fall backwards snickering here and there because it was priceless this chick was awesome.

"By any chance are you?" Asked kyoya

Kyoya began to say something before the girl tackled him as if she was a football player. This shocked everyone in the host club even hermione she needed to keep a eye on the gates more often to see things like this happened. everyone eyes where wide in horror from what they where seeing right before their very eyes.

"Kyoya my love! I've wanted to meet you my own prince charming!"

The girl cooed as she tighted her hold on him. hermione watching in horror now her amusement was stomped on like a nasty ugly spider. The chick was funny but now they where thinking she was a crazy stalker fan girl.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone sat on the sofa as they listened to what the brand new crazy fangirl stalker chick that waltzed into their lives. And what she had said made tehm want to wash their brains out with soap and it was some pretty dirty things she had said in the sexual nature.

"Fiancée?" Asked hikaru

The girl that was not sitting on a chouch in the third music room. Disbelief clear on his face and his brother matching faces. They hid the look of horror in their eyes they wondered what in the world she saw in the shadow king kyoya.

"Kyoya's?" asked korou

The twins looked at each other with wide eyes as they leaned over the couch opposite the girl was sitting on. She had a wide bright smile usagi thought she needed to get rid of the bow in her hair. She was trying to act like minako it seemed.

"Yes my name is hoshakuji renge! I will be transferring into class 1-A tomorrow." Chirped renge

Renge answered politely smiling at all of them. hermione groaned it was just her like that the new crazy stalker chichi in the school was going to be in her and her cousin class. She rather spend class with chaos and ann again and have viktor flirt with her that was way better than this crap. The host club turned when they heard a loud thump they saw tamaki in his emo corner sulking growing mushrooms appearing all around him as he spun his finger on the floor.

"Look. He is mad. Tono is just mad that mommy kept something from daddy." Said the twins

The twins commented on what tamaki was doing. The two turned to each other and smirked. While hermione wondered what the hell he called kyoya mommy for that is a tad bit disturbing and need a nut doctor.

"Whatever." Muttered kyoya

Kyoya glanced up at the twins with a thin smile don his face that creeped them out. He even sat next to hermione since for some reason he felt safe around her and thinking she would save his ass from the crazy fan girl female.

"Are you really trying to make this married couple thing stick?" Asked kyoya

hermione chocked on her own spit when he had just said that. Kyoya looked at her and patted her back always loved the smoothly it was being around her. But it seemed that she was in shock more than he was.

"It was indeed love at first sight!" Chirped renge

Renge called their attention back to her as she cooed at kyoya. She had a dreamy expression on her face as she clutched her hands together against her cheek. They looked at her wondering what she was going to be ranting and raving about now.

"The way you where adoring those flowers by youself in the back courtyard even when no one else was looking and the way you kindly reached out to that injured kitty." Ranted renge

Everyone looked at kyoya with horror and hermione was in horror as well from what they where indeed hearing from the new crazy stalker chick. its like the dark lord saving a kitty and that is creepy enough to even thing about. hermione shivered at the mere thought of him doing that to a kitty.

"Who are you talking about?" Asked the twins.

Hikaru and karou was thoroughly confused by the girls words about their shadow king friend.. while they looked at hermiione who was looking like she was thinking in horror like they where and they could understand why.

"Could you have the wrong person?" Asked haruhi

The twins started to cling to usagi in confusion and horror from the words that did not match their shadow king. Haruhi looked at renge as if she was insane stalker that they would love to get rid of. and maybe open the gates of hell to toss her into it.

"He is someone who is kind to everyone and yet does not seek to have of him. He loves solitude, but is quite lonesome. The one who looks just like the star of the currently poplar love simulation game. Uki-doki memorial. Ichijo miyabi-kin and that is you!" Chirped haruhi

hermione sighed she should of figured that she was thinking on that type of thoughts then again it was something that they sure as hell did not want to get into this one to much unles they where needed.

"I see now. You are infatuated with the character and you are projecting the infatuation onto me. Going so far as to delude yourself that we are engaged." Said kyoya

hermione linched at the way he had spoked to their new stalker fan girl. It seemed that they where going to have to deal with this no matter what. But they where also praying that shew as going to leave on her free will.

"Deluded, you say? Then that story of her being your fiancée?" Asked tamaki

"I don't even remember acknowledging that. For one thing I never met her before today." Said kyoya

Kyoya only shrugged not even caring as he adjusted his glasses before he continued on. Usagi and haruhi looked at her wondering what the hell was gonna happened now. It seemed the girl knew of him somehow. And from what usagi gotten from the gates it was a kyoya infested room she lives back in france that made all the crazy stalker and perverts in the world look shamed in how creepy her room looked like.

"According to my information. Kyoya adminsterys everything about this club." Said renge

Everyone nodded not sure what to say and wondered where this was even going. Now they had a feeling that they would not be getting rid of her anytime soon. hermione wondered if she could get away with her opening the gates of hell and tossing her right into it. Or toss her into azkaban that would help her loads with the lovely demontors.

"The director! That's perfect! Ive always dreamed of being the drawing car of someones business!" Cheered renge

Renge clasped her hands together with stars in her eyes as if she had her very own mind theater. hermione slip her coke while she listened into the conversation that she was trying to have. This crazy chick even had a sex toy made look like kyoya from what she viewed from her mind. now she needed to wash her brain with soap and hot water from seeing that.

"We don't need one, we are a host club after all." Said the twins

Annoyance on their faces both clearly disliked the girl that would soon be joining their class but were trying their best not to be cruel to a guest wanting her to just go back home to where ever she came from.

"I've made up my mind!" Chirped renge

Renge continued as if she didn't hear the, she stood up and moved so the entire host club was in her view before she pointed at the oozing confidence as she grinned at them making them look with more horror than they already was feeling.

"Im going to be this host club manager!" Proclaimed renge

"Is this really ok kyoya?" Asked hermione

"Yes 'mione, she the daughter of a client that is important to the ootori family. I asked that you be sure not to do anything impolite." Said kyoya

Everyone rolled their eyes and wondered why the hell they had to do that for. It was his family problem not thiers. Hell usagi wanted to drag her and open the gates of hell and drop and toss her in. or just toss her in a cell in azkaban with demontors filled the cell.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

The host club was sitting around talking about what had happened yesterday. hermione had to slip out to kill two that showed up. When renge hesitantly came in looking like she had something up her sleeve as if she planned something interesting out. Other than the host club thinking that she might snap and kill them if they don't fallow what the crazy person say's.

"Everyone," chirped renge

Renge called out hesitantly causing them to turn towards her. She took a few more steps into the room so now everyone could see that she was holding something behind her back. They where hopping she didn't decide to slaughter them all with a knife behind her back and micheal myers mask while singing its singing in the rain and I feel pretty.

"Renge your drawing card had baked you some cookies!" Chirped renge

hermione and haruhi along with the twins wondered if she poisoned them or something have something in them that could control their mind. maybe hermione and haruhi should go back home and test them as if they were poison or have uncle mayuri or one of hermione father who was the same as mayuri to test them to see if they were indeed safe for any humans to eat. You never know these days with the crazy people these days and that saying something.

"Oh how lady like! Im moved!" Chirped tamaki

Tamaki cooed from the other side of the opened door. Renge scowled at him and moved her little baggy of cookies away from him. As if she was peddling weed or something,it seemed that her cookies where not for him they where for the man she loved.

"I didn't bake them for you! You phony prince who has a fat ass!" Hissed renge

Tamaki resided himself to his very own personal emo corner once again in utter defeat from the younger girl words. Not like he wanted to eat her nasty poisoned cookies anyways. They would probably kill him.

"They are a tad bit burnt. But I know what you are going to say. Kyoya my love." Chirped renge

Renge walked over to kyoya who was clutching hermione arm like a death grip as if she was going to protect him from what she was doing. Anything she made that looked like that he was sooo not going to eat it. Renge the love struck girl thought happily holding her cheek as a light blush formed over her face she sighed softly from her mind theater. hermione tried not to gag andn she was one of the best cooks out there even though she was a pure blood and a noble woman.

"Your right. These are burnt!" Said hunny

Hunny taking a small bite of one of the hard sweets, hermione cringed from what his face looked like as she rushed over to the little boy and patted his back while mori kneeled next to her to check on his cousin.

"Mitsukuni stop they are bad for you.. " lectured mori

Mori quickly appeared to his cousin and helped hermione as she handed his a vile for stomach pains she told them it was something she invented and worked wonderfully. mori nodded his thanks and took the other viles she had for later.. Renge turned around and seemed to attack the three of them looking like medusa like in her appearance. When she saw the look hermione give her she paled and went back doing what she was doing before. The twins took this chance with renge cookies to show off their closeness with haruhi to fluster tamaki.

"Haruhi lets share a cookie!" Purred karou

Karou placed a cookie in her mouth before she could respond. Braking it apart biting on the other end of the cookie. hermone watched her cousin seeing what she had to say about the nasty cookies she even tried one it was foul its going to take her forever to get rid of that damn taste from her mouth.

"Ah, haruhi you have crumbs on your cheek." Said hikaru

Hikaru titling her head slightly to the side and towards him before he licked the crumbs off. Tamaki immediately started to call them perverts and sexual harassers as haruhi stood the here and rubbed her cheek.

"I guess they became classmates trio when no one was looking," said kyoya

Kyoya miled softly at the other host as tamaki started to freak out about the twins touching haruhi. Haruhi seemed to shrug off their actions as the way the twins were and started to head over to hermione.

"No! your reaction is all wrong!" Cried tamaki

Tamaki grabbed her and face him so she looked at him. Making the girl stop in her tracks wondering what the hell he was trying to do now. It seemed that he was on one of his ranting moods changes.

"This is whee you are supposed to rebuff them and then casually brush them to the side." Cried tamaki

"Please stop sexual harassing me!?" asked haruhi

Haruhi replied blankly refused to look at the older teen her reaction to get tamaki even more riled up. hermione just walked up and pulled her cousin away from the group with tamaki slinking after the two gurls as they walked back to calm the hosts.

"No! its all to tepid!" Said renge

Renge suddenly yelled at the whole group. They all turned to her shock clear on their faces wondering if the crazy chick forgotten to take her crazy pissed this morning. hermione only arched a brow at her wondering what she should do.

"Except for kyoya. All of your characters are too lackluster! All of you host are lacking a darker side! Girls are vulnerable to handsome men going through trama! If you keep carrying on in this ridiculous manner. Its only a matter of time before everyone gets tired of it! Are you trying to ruin my kyoya precious business! As your manager starting today im changing all of your character backgrounds! Starting with you!" Explained renge

Everyone looked at her wondering what the hell she was going on about. She was on one of her rants as well. they wondered if she and tamaki would be good together by the way the two of them acted. She pointed to hunny who was on hermione back clinging to her. Making him have tears form in his large brown eyes. while hermione was actually missing the war right now being with this crazy chick she would rather be stuck with the dark lord instead of crazy pain in the ass stalker.

"If all you are is cute, inside and out then you're the same as a baby!" Ranted renge

Renge continued on with her ranting. Ignoring his tears and the dark look she was getting from hermione, he started to cling to her like mori It seemed he was treating her as if she was his mother since she felt like a motherly type.

"As such. You are not the cute face that is actually a thug! Morinozuka, you're the childhood friend flunky! The twins will be basketball players. Shut up in their own little world. Haruhi you are an honor student faced with intense bullying. And you hermione you are the one honor student that is hiding a secret," ranted renge

"pardon me, renge dear what is this supposed secret I supposed to be having?" Asked hermione

hermione was trying to be polite but since she was after all a pure blood and a noble woman and then remembering her training to be the pure blood she was and the noble woman now she was worst with her temper like her mother. then again she would rather go and get stuck under a crucio at this point in time that listen to this crazy stalker. haruhi looked over to her cousin and knew she was thinking that she would rather being crucioed right now. and knew that muramasa and suzaku her cousins sword spirits back at home.

"You are gaaaaaay! Of course and tamaki will be your gay lover!" Chirped renge

The host club looked at her like she had multiple heads. Obviously surprised by the strange girls idea. As hermione went over to tamaki emo corner that did her in for the day. everyone wondered if their crazy friend broken their 'mione and noticed she was actually crying.

"Now tamaki other being hermione's gay lover. You will also be a school ideal. Esteemed for your looks. But actually you have an inferiority complex. The lonesome prince who had said gay lover." Explained renge

Renge continued to instruct her ideas had nothing wrong with it. Tamaki seemed even more shocked over his own role as everyone was over hermione. renge turned to kyoya with a smiled on her faxe her change in attitude surprising the host club.

"Oh kyoya my love your just perfect the way you are. You just stay you kind usual affectionate self." Chirped renge

hermione stood up and left she was done for the day and didn't want to see this bitch no more since she had a call for a death eater through a text and was happy to take it down since it was one of the list to be killed right away. so she was more than happy to take her anger out on it. muramasa and suzaku was waiting for her at the gates.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Hikaru ran down a basketball court dribbling and evading all of the players that came his way. He was in a yellow and blue jersey with the number 69 on it matching shorts and tennis shoes. Without much difficulty he threw the ball and made it into the basket. Scoring points from a large distance away from the basket. Several of the regular host club guest started to cheer for him from the crowded stands as he headed down the court. Giving them all the thumbs up as he ran by them all, he heard someone fall and his face fell as he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked to se karou lying on the ground holding his knee to hm. Karou was wearing a uniform identical to his twin except his number was 96 instead of 69. People were calling for medical equipment and others were rushing over around them.

"Karou!" Cried hikaru

Hikaru was running over to his brother as he was loaded onto a stretcher, hikaru dropped to his knees and clutched karou hand in his with fake tears running down his face with the harm of his dear beloved brother.

"Hikaru, that's enough! Get back in the game!" ordered the coach

"Shut up!" Hissed hikaru

Hikaru lashing out at the coach who backed away from the twins as a spotlight came from nowhere and centered on the twins making it look more or less dramatic, while the coach gasped dramatically from what hikaru had just snapped back at him.

"Take it easy. You cant go and try to feel my pain. Understand? Your not the one who got hurt." Whispered hikaru

Karou reached up and touched his brother cheek softly. Hikaru eyes began to well up with tears as he clutched at karous hand with tears in his eyes as if he was in loads of pain or if his brother his other half was going to die on him.

"Its no use, it hurts, it hurts karou," cried hikaru

It doesn't matter if no one else understand it. As long as we are both for each other. We can go on living. Tamaki came over to the twin as rain pelted over him him limp blond hair was dripping wet from the amount of the rain.

"I envy you two." Said tamaki

Hikaru and karou somehow appeared outside in the rain. The twins looked up at their king. Clearly surprised to see him so opened and saying what he had said. Tamaki clutched his loose white dess shirt to him as rain drops trailed down his face.

"Being able to support each other like that," said tamaki

"Tamaki!" Called hikaru

Tamaki trailed off sadly the young king seeming to being crying as the scene played out. Hikaru straightened into a crouch as karoi sat up off the ground and looked into the wounded twins eyes.

"But tamaki you are the academys ideal." Cried hikaru

"An idal, am i?" asked tamaki

The rain pelted down on the three of them. Tamaki turned away from the twins and looked off into the distance as if he was deep in thought about what they had just said and that he was looking for someone or something.

"If people are going to celebrate me over a superficial title like that. Then im sure I be better off alone." Said tamaki dramatically

Tamaki looked up into the raining sky as he finished his dramatic speech. The rain making him have to close his violet eyes. One injured heart interests with another. They pass each other and wound each other. What are the hearts of these young men made of.

"hermione!"

A girl stammered to usagi as the two of them stood at the corner of the school. The girl was blushing profusely as she fiddled with a piece of her moon lite silver hair who was hiding her eyes with her bangs she didn't have to look at the girl in front of her muramasa and suzaku decided to come and hide in the trees that had to just see their mistress make a fool out of herself.

"i-i love you!"

"I'm sorry." Said hermione

hermione began to say looking up enough so they girl could see her eyes. She placed the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically thank merlin she was able to do this since she was the best in acting along with her twin draco as well a few others. She had been around shunsui far to long to pick up on her dramatic ways. Even so she was one of her best friends.

"I am super gay, I enjoy being in the company of other men. And tamaki is my lover!" Gasped hermione

hermione had a feeling that muramasa and suzaku was watching this and had a silencing charm up and laughing their asses off. and of course she peered up at the tree she saw shaking only to see her two sword spirits up there and knew that they were just wondering.

"y-your gay?"

The girl looked at hermione in disbelief as she took a step back. hermione just nodded and begain to way away and towards the forest of the school and tackled tamaki to the ground ripping his shirt opened and kissed him deeply she felt him get a boner. The last thing she did to him was grabbed his ass and wondered off. Tamaki had a perverted smile and a hand over his nose from the blood coming out. He needed to go to the bathroom to relieve himself. She made it a few yards away from the school and into the court yard before haruhi ran by and knocking her down into the mud haruhi reached the tree within the schools small forest and she rested against it.

"You cant run away any longer." Hissed hunny

Haruhi gasped and turned around and slipped down into the mud. Haruhi brown eyes looked over with fear and she started to shiver from the cold rain and the mud. While hunny looked her down with a dark look in his eyes.

"Your going to learn what happens when you go against me." Hissed hunny

Hunny continued the dark look as he tells her with a sneer on his face as he approached her as if he was going to attack her. He must been watching her sister to much he was starting to act like her.

"Don't mitsukuni." Said mori

Mori looked down at his cousin as he stood a few feet behind the small blond. Haruhi looked up at mori with pleading eyes for him to help her while he still looked down at his cousin.

"Everytime you hurt others you're the one who ends up getting hurt." Said mori

Hunny clinched his tiny fist from his cousin trying to tell him what to do again. he can take care of himself with out others telling him what to do. Haruhi still looked at him with fear filled eyes from wondering what he had planned.

"I hate it when people try to rise above their station in life." Said hunny

Hunny continued in a low chuckle as the rain water dripped down his face. Within the time it took for the small boy to blink he returned to his normal cute kind self he ran to hug haruhi.

"Haru-chan! Im sorry! I really cant do this!" Cried hunny

Hunny cried in her arms haruhi patted his back soothingly as she looked up at the sky with a sigh. She wondered how her cousin filming went she didn't know what she had planned but she had the evil smirk on her face that these days involved tamaki.

 **"CUT!** " Yelled renge

Renge hair turned into sankes once more at the cute hunny. The crew surrounded the forest like area stopped all their machines as renge marched up to hunny and haruhi with murder in her eyes. She turned to hunny with a small growl.

"You there! Stick to the script!" Hissed renge

Hunny had tears of fear in his big brown orbs. She was so mean and scarry why is she so mean to him, he just cant be mean to the ones he cared about most in his life. He didn't like this lady and hoped she goes back to where she came from.

"But I," whimpered hunny

Hunny began to say in a soft whimper but renge was already turning towards the chairs where hermione. Kyoya who's arm was over her shoulder. And the twins sat to dry off and tamaki who was smiling like he just jacked off or something.

"No, you listen to me right now little missy!" Hissed hermione

hermione pushed the boy he didn't deserve to be treated this way it was just wrong, she was to motherly for her own good she has been around molly far to long but then again she is a mother.. Renge looked into hermione ice blue eyes that look like the and saw nothing but pure loathing and so much hate and anger.

"You cant go around treating people like this. Pushing them around to the way you want them. It isn't right and im not going to stand by and watch someone do that to people I care about." Hissed hermione

hermione eyes went soft knowing where she was coming from. But she had a different expirences than what renge had. But she had different outlook on like on what she sees kyoya as so she would push herself on people who she thought she loved.

"You need to start living your life and opened up to people not just sit in your room and play video games. Kyoya don't love you. But I am sure there is someone out there for you and would love you with all you flaws intacted. Live the life you have while you still can. Some of us who wished to have normalcy never had the chance to live the normal life. Some of us who lived the life of pain and suffering and had to be forced to be someone we were not to stay alive as well to keep their families safe from things that are out there." Said hermione

haruhi cringed she knew her cousin was hurt when people thinks life is so easy. and they had money and they had to deal with things that they shouldn't of delt with. muramasa and suzaku flashstepped back to the manor they knew that their mistress was not one to take things like this lightly and they understood why they thought the same way.

"n-no." cried renge

renge had tears coming to her eyes as she took a step back she shook her head and leaned forward to be all in hermione face again. but hermione was only letting it go once. This time she will be slapped to show her that she was being stupid and thinking like a moron.

"HE LOVES ME!" Cried renge

That's when hermione finally snapped from the girl pure stupidity. None of the host club were quick enough to grab hermione as she slapped renge acrossed her face since she was not one to tolerate people like her.

"Stop leading yourself on like this! It would only end in heart ache and pain! Listen to someone who knows what she is talking about! Life is not easy and life is sure as hell not fair. listen to someone who had to grow up to quickly and lean things that one should never learn when it came down to the matters of the world. you my dear need to learn a few facts and this is one. never look at things before you think they are real because kyoya indeed is not the way you pictured in your fantasy world you had made yourself. the world is not black and white think on the things i have said to you my dear." Hissed hermione

Renge was crying from the harsh words and the pain in her face. Her other hand covered her puffy red cheek where hermione had hit her. She never ever been slapped this hard before. not even her father had hit her nor her mother. then again she never been hit in her life.

"He isn't even like whoever this miyabi person is. For the love of chirst if that ever happened I will personally through myself in the pits of hell and maybe the gates of hell believe me the fantasy was not real kyoya is not who you think he is and you can't change who is." Said hermione

Everyone froze at the words that hermione had just spoke. haruhi hugged her cousin from behind knowing that she needed it. her life had been a long and harsh one and she understood what she was feeling somewhat even though she and her father was not in the war. Everyone but kyoya who was grateful for her in doing so. As he quickly picked up a large rock and slammed it into the lens of the camera that had been filming eagerly pointing at the between the two girls. Everyone unfroze and looked in his direction.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow there to be record of a club member treating a lady in such ways." Said kyoya coldly

hermione narrowed her eyes at his words. Not careing the slightest about the stupid camera. Kyoya gave her a hard look before he turned back to look directly to renge he wanted to speak out to her.

"And I am extremely displeased at the way your acting like such a pest." Said kyoya coldly

Renge had hot tears streaming down herface as she lowered her shaking hands to look at him with pleading eyes. As if she was thinking he would take her pain and comforted her In his arms and rid her of the sadness.

"Kyoya. Your supposed to tell me not to worry about it. And then gently pat me on the head. Why would someone so kind and affectionate as you." Cried renge

hermione only sighed she lived in her own fantasy that was made up on a false of kyoya and she needed to think on what she was saying and wanted from kyoya. Then again it was something that she was not used to seeing.

"Because kyoya isn't like that. There not a logical reasoning to explain kyoya." Said hermione

hermione walked up to the crying girl and place her hand on renge head. Using the other to bring out a handkerchief to wipe off renge tear stained cheeks. When renge look up at her. hermione placed a silk gloved elegant finer under the girl chin and smiled sadly she could understand though.

"I was trying to tell you to not waist your time thinking that he was like that so you wouldn't be heart broken when you found out he wasn't in a relationship with you. And made you see what was in front of you the way we did. You need to get to know each other. But by bit before you fall in though sometimes it ends badly for a person. You never know you might have some luck my dear." Said hermione

Renge stared up at hermione for a long time before slowly turning away and running towards the school gates. She needed to do some thinking what hermione had said to her. even though the ones who didn't understand what she had meant was confused. while haruhi walked away with her cousin knowing that she needed someone right now. While kyoya hugged her from behind to let her know how grateful she was to her for what she had done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

The next day the host club is opened as they all sat together on two sofas. Tamaki wanted his hermione next to him . While the guest rambled back and forth about the video they all had made they never knew what it was being sold.

"I brought that video!"

One of the guest cried eagerly as the host club welcomed in their guest for the day. They all had a feeling who it was. And why didn't he warn them that he sold copies of the film, even though tamaki enjoyed the ever so delightful dry humping session and would love to do it again.

"Me too!"

Several other girls cheered as they grouped together around the host were sitting together around the couch. All remembering the kiss and almost sex scene with hermione and tamaki they thought with starry eyes on their steamy romance.

"Kyoya," hissed tamaki

Tamaki was angry without turning to his best friend. His eyes roaming around the cheerful girls in the room. He just help but not think about the kiss that he and hermione shared enough for cold showers.

"I may have broken the lens but naturally the footage that was already shot remained." Said kyoya

Kyoya answered as he did some calculations in his journal. Not looking at the crowded around him who wished for more of the footage. Everyone looked at him wanting to kill him and hide the body somewhere, hermione could drop him off through one of the doors of the time gates.

"Of course, that one scene with violence is cut out. But I did keep the kiss and dry humping scene in with tamaki and hermione. Sales have been pretty fair. and tamaki your father got one as well even though he was all to eager to buy it. That film crew did as good a job as any Hollywood staff would." Said kyoya

"Hello!" Whispered renge

They all heard a familiar voice call over to them and turned to see renge standing by their couch. She must of wanted something it seemed by the way she was acting. but they where all wanting for her to go back to france.

"We though you went back home to france you weren't in class today?" Asked the twin's

"I realized something while I was sleeping this morning that made me so happy that I just couldn't sit through class." Said renge

Renge stepping forwards with a small smile hoping she would be accepted by one who truly captured her heart. The one who made her see the light that kyoya was a cold hearted bastard and never seen before.

"Your kindness towards me and the protection you showed for my heart. This is what you mean by getting to know people and falling in love right usagi?" Asked renge

hermione blinked at the girl now clutching her hands and sighed softly in defeat. She was going to pull something that shunsui had done to her when she tried to flirt with her the first times they met.

"I wish I wouldn't have to say this." Whispered hermione

hermione whispered with a glance at kyoya who was smirking as he watched her try to get out way out of her new stalker. hermione sighed again and smiled warmly down to renge as she tried to wiggle her way out of this.

"I'm sorry renge. I just love to people I truly loved in my life." Said hermione

hermione placed a hand over her eyes and tears welled up in ice blue orbs. As they started to fall in diamond tear droplets. She just never wanted to have people like this viewing the world that is not a safe place that is so not even the death eaters are hiding out in the muggle world.

"It's ok we can be the best of friends," chirped renge

hermione meatally groaned she thought that would have worked for her to leave her the hell alone. Plus she knew that she would be stalked now and the crazy cow will never leave her the hell alone and now will stalk her.

"I am going to make you cookies now!" Chirped renge

"Thank you mu dear one." Said hermione

hermione stood up and kissed renge forehead as renge blushed deeply she was just dazzled she would have usagi if it was the last thing she did. Even though she didn't know that hermione was a chick though. As she skipped off with all the joy in the world.

"What was that about?" Asked tamaki

hermione only shrugged and winked as she made her way back over to her guest. They watched hermione was just one that was full of secrets and dazzling as ever they just wanted to know her more and more. Haruhi rolled her eyes at her cousin knowing what she just pulled.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Its been a while since the host club had to deal with their crazy stalker. Well hermione crazy stalker now tamaki still didn't stop thinking about the scene they had to do in the movie. but then again she didn't know that he gotten the movie watched it as if it was porn .

"Lets play which one is hikaru game!" Cheered the twins

All of the twins guest cheered with delight as both of the twins put on green hats that matched hermione. haruhi sighed knowing that her cousin was going to get annoyed about something

"Well can you tell which one is hikaru?" Asked the twins

"many ladies have tried this and failed to do so," chirped the twins

"awe its so heard you two are identical."

One of the customers said while they all giggled about their little game they both enjoyed to play. Plus after so long they would figure out who was who. They even wanted to know if anyone would be able to tell who was who one day.

"So far, no one had been able to really tell whos who." Chirped the twins

At the time usagi and haruhi walked pasted them since they just detransformed and got back from killing a hallow ot hunted down a death eater since they where the only ones close by since the others were having a hard time taking them down and needed her help.

"That is the most dumbest game I have ever seen." Said haruhi and hermione

Hiakru and karou smirks were wipped off their faces as both of the youngest members turned back towards the others. They wondered if they should try their little game on the tow sisters it seemed they where bored by it.

"Do you two have a problem with it?" Asked the twins

"I still don't get why you guys are popular?" Asked haruhi

hermione only snickered at what her cousin had said. She had been around her far to long and the. But then again her cousin was out spoken but never did it a lot like she was. It seemed she was opening up more since she was back with these people.

"It seems that haruhi des not seem to understand the benefits of is. The twins being in the host club," said hikaru

"Perhaps we can enlighten you hermione." Said karou

hermione sighed at what they had just said. Why in the name of merlins balls did they have to put her in the middle of this. But this was something she was used to being stuck in the middle of things and never could get out.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Asked hermione

All of the guest looked at her knowing that she was annoyed since the room gotten colder. hermione huffed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. It seemed her annoyance was entertaining to these weird females. The twins looked at her if she would help them out.

"Well can you answer it." Said the twins

hermione rolled her eyes she felt their emotions that they would not stop until she said something. And what she to lecture them on she knew that they where not gay in the least. It was all for show she never understood why girls get all turned on by all of this. lucky that she left her sword spirits home to watch over her twins unless she needed them.

"In the view of the guest apparently gay is attractive. For the life of me I don't know why, but also being brothers makes it forbidden love. They probably think that it is every gril's fantasy to be loved by more than one person." Said hermione

"Coooooooreeect!" Cheered the twins

Hikaru and karou had their thumbs up whole haruhi wondered how her cousin knew that then again she had met a great many people during her time in a few wars. She knew that they where going to come back to her once they find them.

"But I with hermione how can that many girls be interested? Aside from the fact of being twins. You both are completely different in totally different ways. Mostly the way the two of you act and think you both have different personalitys along with the way the two of your work with your jokes. One is more careing than the other. And the other is just the trickster." Said haruhi

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind them causing all of them turn to the noise. It was tamaki. hermione groaned and wondered what they hell what he was going to bitch about now. It seemed he had bug stuck up his ass about something.

"Hikaru, when I gave you control over the clubs website I told you to take it seriously." growled tamaki

"We take our job very seriously boss." Said hikaru

"In fact last night we would work on it till dawn." Said karou

Tamaki eyes glowed from the way they where acting. it seemed they didn't even care about what they had just did. It seemed they did it as a joke or to make him pissed off at them for what they had just done to his usako.

"Is this what you worked so hard to create?" Growled tamaki

Tamaki showing everyone the computer screan on the web page the mischievous twins had a picture of usagi on there. A picture of him was half nude. The girls all squeaked and had bloody noses. hermione typed on the her iphone in which was a soul pager to both the ministry and the soul socitey and the photo was gone. As she made the computer disappear after the computer shut itself down.

"When did you get a nude picture of hermione!" Yelled tamaki

Tamaki didn't even know that the photo was gone along with the twins they where stuck in their little bicker fest. Then again it was hermione she was not amused by all the work they had done to her image.

"What did you do to my precious daughter!" Cried tamaki

hermione had to admit sometimes he reminded her of kesuke and her twin draco on the protective side that is. But then again he could be as protective as er uncle kenpachi or her adopted brother byakuya.

"It's obviously altered." Explained karou

"It was photo shopped." Said hikaru

Tamaki turned as white as a ghost what happened if the one and only byakuya kuchiki or the really mean one kenpachi who was her uncle found out about this. He made a big deal for nothing. Other than the feeling of anger projected and the feeling of ice the room over.

"Idiots it is a waist of your skills have you no shame." Said tamaki

hermione punched the bridge of her nose will he ever shut the hell up. They don't even know the damnable photo was gone. Thank merlin for the advanced iphone it was a mega life saver to use when it was things like this.

"But if you going to do it that way. Can you make and album of her in cute clothin?" Asked tamaki

Tamaki blushed he got a dress that was similar to the ones he seen hermione in his dreams it seemed that she was something different from normal people. Then again he didn't understand the dreams he had been having.

"Boss why don't you ask her if she would wear something like that?" Said the twins

"I never though to ask her," muttered tamaki

Tamaki slid over to the still temperamental hermione who was trying her best concealing her anger and not freaze over the room or set it on fire with her thoughts the mega thing she did when she was angry when her powers goes out of whack then again it was normal for her kind.

"What do you think of this my dear?" Asked tamaki

Tamaki help up a silk dress. hermione turned to face tamaki and glared that made lesser men and enemies piss themselves and run away or just kill themselves. He felt like ice was going up his spine. Tamaki wisely chose to flee knowing that it was safer though he should be turned on but this. As she shot the twins a glare that meant death,

"You little bitch." Hissed hermione

Haruhi smirked seeing that she got to see this side of her cousin not in battle it was kinda nice. But then again her cousin was the most powerful witch and soul reaper and she is terrifying when it came down to her anger..

"Why did you have to do that? Especially with out MY permission you fools!" Hissed hermione

hermione made sure she pushed her anger out with her wand hand twitching at them. haruhi pushed her cousin hand down before she did something that she would regret. Making the twin took immediate action to go into hiding nearly ppissing their selves from the pire anger they where feeling. They have never felt and seen something like that before.

"Our toy is scary. She out beats kyoya in that department." Said hikaru

"Well it is out fought," said karou

hermione cracked her knuckled something she had gotten used to when she was in the war in the wizarding world. As haruhi pushed her over to the seat before she hexed anyone with her skilled hand and she knew that her cousin was the best in doing so. hell she learned alot from what she didn't know how to do. .

"Toy! Toy toy toy, if you like toys you should come to my club the black magic club." Said nekozawa

The twins came out of hiding and were now standing next to haruhi their other toy. They were seeing whom the voice belonfed too they saw the figure in a cloke hiding mostly behind the door. Tamaki was frightened and kyoya had explained that nekozawa does not like bright places. Tamaki told haruhi in a lifeless tone.

"Don't get involved with that guy haruhi. If you do you will end up being cursed." Said tamaki

"What is going on here?" Asked hermione

hermione crossed her arms as tamaki started to ramble about him stepping on his puppet. How he was all alone in a differ dimension . etc. hermione knew he was someone who she saved from with her magical things so he was able to shield from the bright light he was born differently. and her magical objects was a huge help plus he was a victem like she was to the dark lord. .

"Scary." Said hunny

"Did that really happened?" asked haruhi

Haruhi looked over to her cousin who was looking like she was about to smack someone. Well atleast she wasn't projecting her powers no more. No one never even notixed her leave since she left to feel with out a mess.

"You were so frightened you walked into the beginning of greek class and took their exam," said kyoya

hermione being the only calm one for now since they where friend. Even her cousin was friend it was nice to have her cousin to be friend with another person she had saved. And the good thing about it she could teach him better to control his powers.

"No it was a curse because three days later my legs were as heavy as lead. How do you explain that?" Shouted tamaki

"You ran a marathon the day before you remember," said kyoya

Kyoya saw the look usagi she was giving tamaki. He had to stifle his laughter. He always wanted to know what was going through her mind sometimes. It would be a rather interesting place to be and see as well.

"You shouldn't underestimation the dark powers of beleizzuff the curse doll. All you have to do are write the person of someone you hate on his back and that person are going to come face to face with misfortune." Said nekozawa

A very dark presence came over usagi then heard a familiar voice talking to the host members. She walked over to see the one the umehito neokozawa he was one of riddle manor and she was the one to do so. he was from a pure blooded family so he knew who she was.

"Oh your mistress malfoy perfect timing." Said nekozawa

hermione shot him a look this was not the place that he had to call her that plus he was her friend and he didn't need to be so formal they were freinds since she saved him from his fate. Tamaki reacted first by pulling his daughter away from the creepy guy. hermione wanted to punch him to make him stop pulling her away from her friend. It seemed these people needed some things tought to them about judging others on what they looked like and what they studied.

"Stay away from him! He will curse you!" Said tamaki

hermione sighed he was being overly dramatic fool again. even though it was cute that he was trying to be all protective or trying to be. Tamaki was to hard to figure out. But then again it was no fun that way to.

"Aren't you over reacting tamaki. I have known nekozawa before I knew you people. We are good friends, and I told you to call me him my friend." Said hermione

Tamaki pulledhermione who was trying to not hurt him. Tamaki yanked her over to the host clubs mommy to tell him that she was not listing to him on what he wanted her to do. She insisted to be friends with the person who was to curse people.

"Mommy our daughter is keeping secrets from us!" Cried tamaki

"It's not a secret. It just never came up," said kyoya

"And mind you don't need to know everything about me. A lady has her secrets," said hermione

hermione was not free from his grim. But no such luck he took ahold of her again he didn't want her near him even though she was friend with the guy and didn't even know the story how they came friends.

"Will you let me go pain in the ass." Growled hermione

"Not until you promised me to stay away from that evil man." Said tamaki

"Stop stereotyping him you don't know him or what he had gone through. Kyoya help me here." Pleaded hermione

Kyoya only sighed he felt bad for hermione so he was going to help her out since she help him out with renge even though she was stalking her now and didn't know what she meant what did nekozawa go through before they met him.

"Tamaki, as I am sure we would all love to here you bitch and moan. You have guest to attend to." Said kyoya

"Oh yes my princesses. Tamaki is coming." Chirped tamaki

Tamaki flashed over to his guest while hermione sighed and kissed kyoya on the cheek for him helping her out. Kyoya eyes went wide from what she had done even blushed as well. well could you blame him she was a goddess in her own right. Meanwhile the twins chased poor nekozawa with flashlights.

"Oh ok what did the two of you do?" Asked hermione

hermione looked on with wide eyes at what just had happened. the scene that fell before her feeling bad for her poor friend. Those twins were dead for what they just had done. That was not right for someone cant control what is wrong with them.

"You two are little bastards." Hissed hermione

Both of the twins looked at usagi who looked very angry. Haruhi groanded they really done it know they are so doomed. They should of never done that she was was friends with nekozawa its just the powers he has that made him the way he was.

"What?" Asked the twin's

"You two are horrible. Why would you do that to somone who didn't deserve to have something cruel happen to them." Said hermione

"We were bored." Said the twin's

Tamaki stepped closer to them making sure his hermione didn't kill the shady twins. She had such a kind heart for others. Kyoya sighed he was happy to have her there with them and he never ever met someone like her before.

"How could you do such a thing. You guys don't know the terror of black magic." Said tamaki

The twins just did not listen to them and walked away not caring what he was rambling about. Tamaki just went to him emo corner from not being heard from the twin when he was trying to lecture them. hermione did not take it sitting down she thought what they had done was wrong.

"You guys are such idiots, morons and fucktards. Brainless pompous idiots! The most pompous and pig headed pain the my backside twins I have ever met in my life. And I think you need some good disapline since you mother and father didn't teach you manners when you growing up." Growled hermione

hermione turned on her heal and flipped both of her long hair behind her and stuck her nose in the air showing off her regal she was with her training she was getting off her family. As she went over to tamaki to get his ass out of his emo corner and back to his guest. Kyoya nodded she is going to be a huge help with tamaki and the twins with her motherly ways. It seemed that she was going to make sure they learned manners.

"Hey haruhi when we get the rest of the day off can we come over to your home and chill?" Asked the twins

"Why would you guys want to do that?" Asked haruhi

Haruhi didn't want them to come to her place because one of the scouts is normally over at her place since she don't like being alone much when storms come through. But it was a huge help like a huge family.

"We just wish to see where you live." Said the twin's

Haruhi groaned she never wanted them into her home not as if it wasn't nice or anything. It was a grand condo that was designed by her aunty narcissa along with subspace areas added onto it so they where able to use more room.

"No way you guys will just make fun of me." Said haruhi

"Pretty please," said the twins

"No way in the seven layers of dante's hell." Grumbled haruhi

"Hey! hermione how about you!" Chired the twins

hermione chocked on her coke she was drinking down like hell she was going to let them into her house they would meet face to face with some of her family and the floo might end up going off. and then it was also someone might pop in.

"Not unless you want to disappear from history. Or have you dismembered limbs scattered all over the word. So that means I would never let the two of you even come 100 yards to my home." Said hermione

They shivered at what she had just said but then again they wanted to see her home as could be so bad about them coming over to their friends home and see what it looked like and hang out.

"I think it is time to pay a our respects to our beloved haruhi and hermione homes." Chirped tamaki

"No way in hell tamaki," growled hermione and haruhi

Tamaki went back to his emo corner from what the cousin's had just said. Why was is so bad for them to come over. Are they ashamed of them as their friends. Or is it more than that since they didn't want to have them there. The twins then said if she won which one is hikaru game they will let them off the hook but it had to be hermione to do the answering. After switching positions wit their green hats.

"So which one is hikaru?" Chirped the twins

"This one is karou." Said hermione

Haruhi smirked she knew that she was using one of her powers. As she pointed between the two of them to show them that she knew who was who even though the powers as a witch and a soul reaper as well the quincy and vizard powers was able to let her do things like that.

"And this one was hikaru," said hermione

Hikaru and karou looked on in shock. They wondered if they would be able to pull a fast one on her. They just didn't know they have met the person who would of figured them out after all this time.

"Your wrong." Chirped the twins

Haruhi smirked she knew that her sister was going to go into explain on how she knew and not how she was able to tell. Even though with out any form of powers it was easy to see who was who when it came down to the twins.

"Nope I am correct." Said hermione

The twins looked at hermione as if she was the dark lord standing there before them. They kinda felt free since they met two people who was able to tell who they where. It was just shocking to them as if their whole world was changing now. The twins started to argue with each other.

"Hey i'm just being sincere. And saying what I want without hiding anything, and in fact karou is the more i'll natured one." Said hikaru

"Don't just say anything, i'm the one that has to deal with your selfishness all the time." Said karou

hermione sat back and watched the show before her eyes that was about to happened. she wanted to look into the gates to see the fall out of this little bicker fest, even though she had this nagging feeling that this was just to take their boredom away since they where bored.

"I may be the one that brought this up. But you are the one digging you grave deeper. Do not like it then stop doing it, are you stupid or something," growled hikaru

"That's because I couldn't help but see you being the dumber one. And besides, eve though you call haruhi out toy, you always seemed to make a pass at her whenever you can. You like her don't you?" Said karou

Hikaru started to freak out from what his twin brother had just blurted out. That wasn't supposed to come out yet he never wanted to let her know what he was feeling until he felt it was the correct time and when he grew the balls to even say it to her face.

"Me? Aren't you the one always trying to get close to hermione? You remind me of a freaking lost puppy." Said hiakru

Lighting struck tamaki in horror from what hikaru had just blurted out in the opened. How could he love the woman he wanted to be his and only his. hermione pinched the bridge of her nose this was starting to get annoying tamaki pointed at hikaru. Then at karou his voice suddenly became dark.

"What have you been doing to my **HERMIONE!"** Cried tamaki

The twins started fight back and forth while the others just watched and see what they where going to do either make up or just avoid each other like it was the black plague. It seemed that hermione and haruhi was tired of the constant bickering between the two of them as hermione. The guest left a little while after that since they felt like they where not supposed to be seeing something like this.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Haruhi was sitting calmly at her desk waiting for the class to start. It seemed her cousin was in the middle of battling out with some death eaters again. Her eyes snapped opened when she heard collective gasps. From the outside of the classroom. Already used to seeing crazy things at the school and outside of the school. Haruhi didn't look up from checking over her homework.

"Good morning haruhi." Chirped hiakru

Haruhi heared karou speak to her as he entered the class room. She looked up to the shocking of her life. Karou had bright pink hair. She didn't hear her cousin scream so she hadn't made it back to the school just yet.

"Karou? You dyed your hair pink?" Asked haruhi

Haruhi looked at karou with disbelief as karou neared the seat next to her and smiled down to her as he leaned on her desk trying to look like he was sexy and not gay or a pink preening peacock with with hair.

"It looks good on me! Isn't it just sooo cute?" Asked karou

Karou insisted for his reasoning smiling down at her as he shook his head and made his chair move a little. Haruhi had to think it looked pretty gay and looked like a pink preening peacock.

"Starting today the pink one is me, I just couldn't stand being mistaken for that hikaru forever." Chirped karou

Just after karou had just said that there was more gasps from outside of the room. And haruhi looked around karou and saw hikaru walked into the room with electric blue hair and a smile on his face. Haruhi wondered if this was some sort of thing for them when they had a dick fighting contest. Or they where having a screaming cry for help.

"Good morning haruhi!" Chirped hikaru

Hariku greeted with a happy tone to haruhi waving to her as he stopped at his seat smiling down at her brightly. While his twin had a tick mark on his head as if he was going to freak out soon. While haruhi had to think this was pure horror and to bright and a screaming cry for help.

"So hikaru is the one with blue hair then." Asked haruhi

"Last night I had the rare pleasure of sleeping by myself." Chirped hikaru

Hikaru informed haruhi while hiakru made his way to the desk on haruhi opposite side. He wondered where hermione was. He also wondered how she was going to react to their new hair color.

"But I had a bad dream. You see my hair was dyed a hideous shade of pink." Joked karou

 **"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE FUCKING MERLIN BLUE FUCKING BALL'S VOLDERMORT ASS FUCKING YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR! YOU TWO LOOK LIKE TWO PREENING FREAKING PEACOCKS!"** Screamed hermione in horror

hermione stood in front of the classroom pointing a shaky finger at the twins hair colors with horror in her eyes. And this was something she would of never wanted to see after the fight she had just went though. She sat down behind her cousin and groaned from the sheer stupidity.

"I just didn't want to be mistaken for that hikaru no more." Said karou

hermione sighed that was the most stupidest lie she had just heard and she had some real doozies back in the day when she wanted to be lazy before she really did work on her homework and passed everything since she was not lazy no more.

"If you want to be noticed differently you have to start branching out to other people other than your brother karou." Lectured hermione

Haruhi and hermione watched as hiakru attempted to sit down. But karou kicked his seat out from underneath him. hermione slammed her head against the desk. Hikaru looked over to his twin and pulled the chair from beneath him. Causing karou to fall flat on his ass on the classroom floor as he tried to sit down. As the two stood and after a brief pause started to throw things and different objects from the classroom at each other. They saw hunny even throw in the object battle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at lunch_

Several students were staring at the hitachiin twins as they attempted to order their lunch in the lunch line. The chef serving them nervously was going from is to another it seemed that everyone was watching them with wonder.

"The A lunch!" Said the two in sync

The twins where acting like they normally did during lunch. The two glared at each other as the chef bustled to get their meals together as if he was confused at what the twins where trying to do.

"On second thought. The B plate with the D salad. I mean the F caperllini with the barbecue duck no set that aside." Said the twins

The two glared at each other again as everyone back away with their own lunches not wanting to get involved in this little twin fight. The chef throwing out the three different meals the twins had tried to order in frustration.

"Stop copying me!" Growled the twins

They both growled at each other as everyone backed father away so not getting involved with the issues with the twins, they knew this will not be a good outcome with a newly fight with the twins. Haruhi sighed at the sight of them deciding to just stand off to the side with her own boxed lunch from home.

"Amazing they are fightin in harmony." Muttered haruhi

Haruhi siged when do they not speak in harmony. It was just getting more and more annoying with the way they where acting. she knew her sister was getting more and more annoyed over this as well.

"I thought It was getting too noisy in here." Said tamaki

Everyone turned around to see the other host club members standing in the doorway. Looking at their classmate and club mates. Tamaki led them into the lunch room, as he continued on his rant and lecture.

"Are you two really still fighting? Your starting to embarrass the host club." Grumbled tamaki

"Look it's the host club!"

Several of the females started to cheer and swoon as the five host joined the other ones in the lunch room. Several girls stood and backed away from their tables hoping the host club would choose to sit with them.

"It's even rarer to see you here cousin dear." Said hermione

hermione came up to her cousin and wondered why she finally decided to come to the lunch room all of the sudden. Obviously used to the reactions of the girls in the lunch room with all their yellow cow fan girl ways.

"I was worried about them and ended up fallowing them here." Said haruhi

The two cousin host sat down acrossed from each other at a random empty table that had been cleared off so they could talk about anything that came to mind. While not listening to the stupid fighting was still was going on. She flipped opened her book to begin to study as she motioned towards haruhi wrapped lunch box.

"Do you just have your bento?" Asked hermione

"Yeah I actually wanted to eat in the classroom so I could study some." Said haruhi

hermione hasn't had a bento in so long she kinda never thought of bring none with her. She just swiped her black credit card and payed for her lunch that way. Plus she had her delightful chocolate shakes here.

"What do you have in your lunch box haruhi?" Asked hikaru

"Leftovers from lastnight and a rolled egg." Said haruhi

Haruhi was quizzically eyeing the food that was artistically placed around his tray with longing even though she had eaten this type of food a lot of times. She was trying to not drool with the yummy look to the ever so delightful food before her. plus it wasn't a pure blood way to do things about it.

"Trade with me then. I ordered something completely different from karou and ended with all the things that I hate." Said hikaru

Hikaru taking her bento and slide his tray under it and over. As usagi smirked knowing her cousin only ate this kind of food from their father and the others. Haruhi hesitantly took one bite of the tender brown meat that hikaru had given to her.

"Very good hikaru." Cried tamaki

Tamaki rushed over to hikaru and haruhi with his own food hoping that he would be able to swap with hikaru for the bento that was made by haruhi. Even though it was someone else who did the cooking it seemed. Karou sat down on haruhi opposite side and grinned at her drawing the girls attention away from her meal.

"As a reward you van had my A lunch. So let me have haruhi bento," chirped tamaki

"No," said hikaru flatly

Tamaki and hikaru started to arguing over the bento behind haruhi who didn't seemed to even notice the tow fighting over the stupid bento box. hermione only snickered as she slowly cut of her food.

"Is that good haruhi? You can have some of mine if you so wish." Said karou

Karou leaned in towards her he took a small spoonful of his chocolate pudding and took hold of haruhi chin holding up the spoon to her, before haruhi could eat the small bit of rich chocolate. Hiakru leaned around her and chomped down on his spoon.

"piss off karou go away your not wanted here." Said hiakru around the spoon

Hikaru had a blank expression on his face as his twin grew annoyed with him. Karou picked up a bowl of soup that was on his tray and threw it at hikaru. Hikaru only quickly pulled on tamaki tie and pulled tamaki in the way of the soup as a human shield making him have a face full of yellowish liquid. While hikaru and karou started to throw things at each other once again as tamaki slipped to the ground in shock. Kyoya and hermione stood up and moved to another table that had a few of their customers were sitting. While haruhi picked up her lunch and went back to the and mori somehow getting involved with the fight and became two of the objects along with tamaki where all the objects and was thrown a few times.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

After school was over hermione made her way to the music room and the twins where still fighting. Mori and hunny came over to her they could feel the iciness of her anger flowing in the room,. The whole school could be frozen over if she so wished it to be.

"Move out of my way those two need to stop." Hissed hermione

Mori went over to her she was much like him in some ways. And he could tell she was a deadly fighter and probably be able to give him a run for his money if they ever had a sparing match then again he didn't even know what she and her cousin was.

"No not until you relax." Said mori

"I'll relax once I beat some common sense into those two." Growled hermione

Mori pushed her to the floor and sat on her which made hermione more pissed off. lucky enough her sword spirits was back home they would get some sort of amusement out of their mistress like this. hermione was going to be a pain in the ass it seemed that it was something that he was protective over was the ones who he loved.

"Ok guys don't you think that this fighting is gotten out of hand. Its driving me crazy and it seemed hermione to since she has to have mori sit on her." Growled tamaki

hermione kinda of lost her train of thought of killing mori as she stared at the mega huge pile of stuff how can there be so much stuff in one room. It is supposed to be a music room,. Then she heard about a cursed doll, hermione turned her head and glared at the twins thankfully her cousin got in there and punched both of their heads in for being stupid.

"Will you guys knock it the hell off! What are you even thinking your doing! You don't bring something like this into a pretty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what really sucks is that you brought everyone else into you huge mess. Now apologize to each other . if you don't I ill never ever let you to come over to mind and hermione housed do I make myself perfectly clear." Lectured haruhi

hermione smirked at her cousin she did well in knocking some common sense into them. But she didn't want to have them to come to her house that was going to be a pain in her ass since it was not her idea anyways.

"So what you are saying that we make up and we can come to you home?" Asked the twins

hermione sighed as she gotten up and left for the day she would send riniji to pick up haruhi she had enough for this day and wanted to go home and take a nice hot bath and relax maybe in the hot tub.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

hermione eye twitched with annoyance as she looked at herself in the two piece bathing suit. She was kidnapped from the school and shoved intot the changing room and was ordered to pick a bathing suit. she placed a glamor charm over her body so she was not noticed on the markins and scaring plus her tattoos.

"hermione when are you coming out?" Asked karou

hermione stared at her reflection with unease even as the queen now it was showing in her face and her hair. She really hated dressing like this it showed off the scars from what her step father had done to her.

"hermione don't make us come in there and get you." Said hikaru

hermione blushed deeply from what they had just said as she made her way out of the changing room with here sandles on her feet. She just couldn't believe this was some kind of resort or tropical garden. Whatever kyoya called it but she was still not happy about it.

"I can't believe that you guys are soooo obsessed about seeing me in the right bathing suit for." Grumbled hermione

Hikaru and karou looked up and saw hermione stand there in all her goddess beauty scars in all they never asked how and why she had those marking on her. she wasnt able to glamor all her scaring but some of them where.. It was something that kyoya was known about since he saw her medical records. She was in a silver two piece bikini as it sparkled on both pieces. As in a high pony tail.

"That looks great hermione," gasped karou

Hikaru killing the moment between his twin and their friend on purpose. hermione then looked away from karou smiling at hiakru who was blushing like crazy. She sent him a kind smile to show him her thanks.

"Why thank you kindly hikaru!" Chirped hermione

hermioe went over to the tent where her sister was at. She wondered if they made her put on a bathing suit as well, and plus her cousin was still getting used to this type of thing. Her cousin was pulled into the restroom so she would be able to pick her over bathing suit out. She heard someone walked over to her and see tamaki looking at her. Tamaki opened his eyes and looked at hermione wearing the silver two piece sparkly bakini. He blushed like crazy he turned away from her and she raised and eyebrow at him in question. As she shrugged her shouldered as he held a towel out to her.

"Tamaki why are you handing me this?" Asked hermione

Tamaki blushed deeper as he tried to get her to cover her body. Even though he enjoyed seeing her dressed like that but he never wanted another man drooling over the goddess that she is. hermione only arched a brow again at him. She want going to do what he wanted her to do. And to be truthful she wasn't. plus the stupid crap he was spouting out was pissing her the hell off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Haruhi was still wondering where she was even after she gotten changed. It was new to her and was still getting used to rich things like thi through her sister. Hell their father was enjoying it way to much.

"Wait a minute!" Said haruhi

Haruhi looking out to the tropical island view her standing next to her with sparkly eyes as if she was going to squeal like a school girl from the looks of this place. But then again her cousin was into things like this.

"Behold haruhi," chirped tamaki

Tamaki placed a hand on her shoulders happy that one of them took his offer to cover their body. But his hermione seemed to just avoid and wondered why she didn't want to cover up. Haruhi looked annoyed for some odd reason.

"Bask in the beauty of tropical birds!" Chirped tamaki

"They're birds what to bask in?" asked hermione

Tamaki ploppd down in a lounge chair so he could be lazy for once in a long school year. Haruhi wondered what so special about this place. It seemed like a huge garden and a water part put together.

"Try to take advantage of this free time hermione. Just relax were so worried about keeping out good looks day and night. We deserve a little vacation." Said tamaki

hermione rolled her eyes. Her looked are frozen in time now since she reached her age of her stopped aging. Well they wont be either once they knew her and her cousin and herself secrets.

"You are a vain person its kinda annoying." Said hermione

hermione turning her attention back to the tropical guarden something she enjoyed was gardening. The house she has a green house with all kinds of different types of plants as she went over next to kyoya.

"Kyoya this is a wonderful place." Said hermione

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and smiled at her. But he had to say she looked angelic with her hair the way it looked when it was wet. hermione was unnaturally beautiful as if she was a goddess that made you like her was the warmth and kind feeling that she was pushing off of her.

"Why thank you. This is a brand new theme park that my family the ootori group bought its called the tropical aqua garden. but the ichida family that you are in are much different in things than we ootri are." Said kyoya

"I don't get it." Said hermione

"I thought your family ran hospitals. but uncle ryuuken owns more than the ootori." Said haruhi

"Yes but my family likes to try different things, and besides, this place can be classified as a healing center. and your correct but mister ryuuken is much more intelligent in matters." Said kyoya

Kyoya sipped on his drink as he relaxed hoping tamaki behaved himself so they all could have some peace and quiet. But then again it was tamaki he was known to mess up people fun and peace and quit when he wasn't even thinking about it.

"'mione! Haru!" Chirped hunny

hermione looked down to see him holding her and haruhi arms. he was just so cute. Even the others would think he was adorable as yahiru is and they would make a wonderful match with each other when it came down to it they are just alike.

"Do you wanna share some coconut juice with me? Or maybe do you want a piece of mango cake?" Asked hunny

"Yes sure why not. Its worth a try I think." Chirped hermione

hermione was dragged off by hunny to the bar where the drinks and food was being serves. She never had cake made from she finally taught orihime how to cook and she finally got her to move in with her as well she and ulquiorra had their own chambers.

"So we're not going swimming?" Asked hiakru

Hikaru wondered why haruhi was not swimming it seemed she wasn't having a very good time with them. As if she didn't know what to do in a place like this. She should be having fun and letting go with them.

"Wait can you swim?" Asked karou

"I can swim as the next guy can. I don't usually go to places like this,." Said haruhi

hermione rolled her eyes she and the others would have enjoyed this if they were not on a mission. her sword spirits were wondering about this place to enjoy their time together. But then again he sister was hard to have her to adjust to things like this since she was starting to get used to.

"Is this all your family doing?" Asked hermione

hermione placed her hands on her hips wondering why the hell was he doing this. Are they his test subjects to see if this place ok enough to opened up to the public kyoya only nodded to what hermione had just asked him.

"So your not swimming then?" Asked hikaru

Hiakru threw the banana peel away as if he didn't care where it landed. While they wanted to know why haruhi didn't want to go into the pool. hermione watched from where she stood with kyoya.

"Wait a minute you do know how to swim right?" Asked karou

Haruhi huffed at what he had just asked as if he didn't hear the first time she had said that she knew how to swim. She can swim as good as anyone can she just didn't want to and wasn't used to this crap.

"I can swim just fine, but this isn't my idea of fun im just not that big fan of water parks we're just going to spend all day goofing off I rather be at home I don't understand whats so great about this place all you need to play in the water park is a plastic pool." Said haruhi

Hikaru and karou only looked at haruhi and blinked a few times as if she sad something that aliens brought down from their ship and ordered them to swim in it and then anal probe them after you accomplished all their demands.

"A plastic pool what in the world is that?" Asked hiakru and karou

"Lets see," said haruhi

Haruhi had to think on how to explain what a plastic pool is to people who never ever seen one in their naturally born lives, even though she thought all kids even the rich ones had used a plastic pool in their younger years.

"Well they're about this big and round and to use it you have to pump it full of air." Said haruhi she ever displayed with her hands.

"You dunce." Said hikaru

"That's an inflateable boat." Said karou

"There is no way something that small can be used to be a pool," said hikaru

"Yeah!" Said karou

Haruhi looked at the two morons thinking if they where insulting her or something. Then again by the way they act doubting their own parents even payed any attention to their own children only thinking about money.

"Guys it's a small pool haven't you ever seen one as little kids playing in one." Said haruhi

Tamaki rushed over in a cloud of smoke and dragged the two off from haruhi to lecture them on about not insulting commoners . but then again it was something they where all learning since they met haruhi

"You dumbasses If haruhi thinks that is a pool. Than it's a pool she cant help shes and ignorant commoner." Lectured tamaki

"So you want us to lie to her?" Asked hikaru and karou

 _"I can't help but think I should be offended by that comment."_ Thought haruhi

hermione made her way over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder she should of thought they wouldn't even know what a plastic pool was even though she never used on in her life since her family was more or less had pools in their manors or other places.

"I'm gonna go and take a dip again." said hermione

"Never mind that." Said hikaru

"Haru! You wanna go swimming with me in the current pool?" Asked hunny

"I don't think im going to swim today hold on you don't need that float do you?" Asked haruhi

Hunny shook his head and smiled brightly up at haruhi. He only had them on because they look cure and made him look even more cute. While haruhi wondered why in the world he had them on.

"Just looks more cute this way!" Chirped hunny

Hunny skipped off chanting prancing, prancing. While haruhi watched the hyper kid skip away with out a care in the world. She let out a sigh and wonder if she should sit down and relax for a bit.

"Yeah I guess those bunnies are kinda cute." Said haruhi

"He so innocent." Said hikaru and karou

"No way! You've got all wrong!" Said renge

The ground started to rumble as hermione got out of the pull and his behind kyoya lounging chair. He sighed he felt for her and their was nothing he could do to rid of the annoying girl since he had tried his father didn't want him new client to be taken away.

"Is that renge?" Asked haruhi

Renge lifted out of the ground only wearing a black bikini with an air brushed tattoo on her stomach and holding a purple parasol looking around for her hermione if she was there to play with her. But she pouted when she didn't see the one who she loved.

"How did you do that? Its like that thing fallows us?" Asked haruhi

Tamaki made his wave over to her as if he was deeply annoyed that his hermione crazy stalker had to fallow them. Well there go's their fun and peace and quiet they thought it would be tamaki to be the one to screw it up for them. And hermione wont come out of her hiding spot until she was gone.

"That outfits pretty impressive." Said hikaru

"But whats with that tattoo on your stomach?" Asked karou

"Don't you see im cosplaying!" Chirped renge

"Yeah as who?" Asked hikaru

Kyoya put his hand around usagi wrist and rubbed his thumb over her wrist to give her some form of comfort he felt her shacking from her being cold when he saw renge not looking he handed her a blanket he was shocked at all the marking on her body that what he read in her medical file it was disturbing enough when he saw pictures and the hospitals payed off by the man. then again he never found anything else about her medical files its like they are all covered up. the files he seen when she was five years old made him feel sick. but he caught a gimped of her body one time but he wondered where were the scaring and the tattoos she had. he let out a sigh.

"Lala!" Sang renge

"Lala? You mean from the manga magazine?" Asked karou

"Her petite and slender frame! Her bright blue eyes that light up young men faces. Her singing voice! La! I am lala hishiagi!" Sang renge

"I had no idea who you were supposed to be." Said tamaki

hermione cringed from the terrible singing the bitch was doing. She was kinda glad for the comfort that kyoya gave her since she was about to freak out from this crazy bitch. And she dry humped her and for the love of merlin she walked in and she was stripping on a stripper pole.

"Hey boss are you sure its ok for renge to be dressed that way?" Asked hikaru

"Like that?" Asked karou

"Yeah its okay it think." Said tamaki

"And why is that?" Asked hiakru and karou

"Because its cosplay," said tamaki

"Now listen up! Obviously you need help understanding haninozuka motives." Said renge

Everyone was not wondering what the hell she was rambling about. It seemed that she was lost in her own little world once again. and didn't think on what she was saying about hunny family.

"What are you taking about?" Asked tamaki

"Takashi!" Cried hunny

Hunny jumped out of the pool and rushed over to his cousin who was helping to sooth the frazeled hermione. He had his hand around her ankle and rubbled soothing circles around it so she was able to calm down.

"Think about what he said earlier!" Said renge

"Just cuter this way you know?" Asked hunny

"Hes not being a cute and innocent as you think!" Said renge

"I agree try putting I at the beginning of the sentence." Said kyoya

"Hmm." Said hikaru, karou, tamaki and haruhi

They where wondering if this bitch ever thought about what she says and does. And they still felt bad for poor hermione for what she had to suffer from this crazy woman. Why can't she just leave and let them be and let them have their fun.

"Just looks cuter this way! I'm cute!" Chirped hunny

"Well that's haninozuka for you in the last chapter he felt threatened by another Lolita boy so he taking steps to keep in his rank." Said renge

hermione hated this bitch why cant the bitch just leave. Kyoya shushed her from her growling as he gripped her wrist in warning. When he felt her relax he knew it was safe to continued to sooth her with mori.

"I should give him more credit hes smarter than I thought." Said renge as she disappeared.

"Hey check this out guys!" Chirped hunny

Everyone was watching hunny swim like their was no tomorrow. And then turned back to the crazy chick like she was looking for usagi but it seemed that she was gone now and they where happy.

"hermione! You look so cute in you tube!" Chirped hunny

Hunny laughed after he handed hermione the bunny inner tube. She wondered why the hell she was going to do with this inner tube It wont fit around her waist they might have to cut it off her if she did even try plus she didn't want to use any form of magic right now.

"Thank you hunny you to sweet." Said hermione

hermione giggled lightly at the cute boy. Tamaki just watched her have fun with a smile on his face he never seen her with a real smile before and it was breath taking. He wanted to see more smiels like that then hikaru squirted tamaki with a water gun.

"Gah!" Gasped tamaki as the water hit him in the face.

"C'mon boss lets have a water gun fight," said karou

Tamaki didn't want to play no water fun fights. While the twins wanted him to as if they where going to get him to sway from his final thoughts. The twins plotted out how to get tamaki to play with them.

"It'll be me and karou against you if you get it in the face you lose." Said hikaru

"Why would I want to subject myself to a childish water fun fight?" Asked tamaki

Hikaru had a smirk spread acrossed his face and thought of something that would get tamaki to do what they wanted. And they knew his weakness is their dear lovely hermione and they where going to get him to fight with them.

"Hey hermione my love I think its time we got married." Said hikaru

Hikaru went over to the pure blood and noble woman and started to smirk he knew tamaki was going to kill him for doing this. While his twin made his way over to them and joined in on the fun,

"And we'll honeymoon in Russia in the palace in st Petersburg," said karou

Tamaki started to pump up his own water gun with all his anger that he had from hearing what those shady twins had just said and the images of them taking something that he wanted was not going over well with him.

"Like hell you are!" Growled tamaki

Tamaki started to shoot at hikaru and karou. Haruhi sipped at her drink as mori walked up and tried to get the water out of his ears. Haruhi looked over and saw hunny was sitting on hermione back as she swam with him,

"Wow usako you swim really fast!" Chirped hunny

"Damn right I am!" Chirped usagi

Haruhi smiled knowing her cousin was having fun and she knew that she was going to open up a lot more since she hasn't since the war and everything else that was going on in their world at the time. but it was still not over with until the final rogue death eaters were tossed into azkaban or killed mostly tossed into the gates of hell.

"Taking a break huh? You wish for something to drink?" Asked haruhi

"Yeah thanks." Said mori

"I'm going to get you little pervert!" Yelled tamaki

Tamaki dodged hikaru and karou shots thinking he was impressing hermione by his impressive moves that he was pulling. It seemed the twins where doing the same thing. One was trying to impress haruhi and the other trying to impress hermione.

"Sideways leaping shot!" Said tamaki

Tamaki leaped sideways and tried to shoot at them, hikaru and karou help up shields to block the shots tamaki said slipping on a banana and ran into a totem pile. The totem pole suddenly hermione felt the ground start to shake both her and hunny saw the giant wave coming towards them.

 **"HERMIONE!"** Cried haruhi frantically

"Mitsukuni." Said mori

"Were going after hermione and hunny! That pool look like the quickest way! Charge!" Said tamaki

Tamaki ordered before he, haruhi, mori along with hikaru and karou ran towards the pool the way it took hermione and hunny. Haruhi was freaking out her cousin was swept away and she was not able to use her powers unless she told them what they where.

"Wait I wouldn't go." Said kyoya

Before they noticed the alligators and ran back screaming like they stole something. Haruhi clung to mori and was carrying her. Whiel the twins felt like they where in Scooby doo by the way they where running but they didn't have weed so they couldn't be in Scooby do.

"There are alligators in there!" Cried hikaru and karou

"Lets try this way then!" Announced tamaki

Tamaki was pointed only to see more alligators the jerk could of warned them before they took off. Those things looked like they where hungry and looked at them as if they where their next meal by the way they where drooling.

"They're everywhere! And they look hungry!" Cried hikaru and karou

"What with all the alligators?" Asked haruhi breathlessly

"Beats me." Said tamaki out of breath.

Those alligators are part of the tropical animal exhibit though the cause of present situation seems to be the switch for the current pool I'll have to have a chat with our designers thank a lot guys I have gotten a lot of data for today. Said kyoya

"You what?" Said all of them

They all wanted to kill kyoya at this point in time or just feed him to the hungry alligators since he screwed them like this. While kyoya was trying to think about something and writing down something in a small book.

"This is the map of the tropical gardens this is our current location. We need to get here I have a feeling that's were hermione and hunny ended up. To get there we would have to walk though the jungle distance wise we're talking about 800 meters." Said kyoya

"Any idea of whats in there?" Asked haruhi

"Since they're still under construction so im afraid you don't know." Said kyoya

"Whatever in there could be more dangerous?" Asked hiakru

They didn't want to know what was more dangerous than the what they where looking at now. It was something that they feel horror to even thinki about. While kyoya looked pleased by all the information that they had all gathered.

"Than the alligators?" Asked hikaru

"Alright now this is a mission for survival. I know it will be tough but I know we can do it! Its out duty to save usako and hunny." Said tamaki

After tamaki speech they all started to go on the search for hunny and hermione not even sure where they would be at this point in time. While hoping they would be ok until they gottened there.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

They walked though the jungle in seach for hunny and hermione. They looked as they wet at the beauty of the place that kyoya family had bult. Hoping none of the guest would have to deal with what they had just seen.

"Wow this place is just like a jungle." Said tamaki

"You don't think all those animal calls?" Asked hikaru

"Could belong to something bigger do you?" Asked karou

"I don't know by I do know that my family strives for authenticity at any cost." Said kyoya

"Haruhi looked over at mori he looked worried about hunny like she was about her sister. Even though her cousin is the strongest in their world. Mori is always so straight faced I can never tell what he thinking, he always so calm but im sure hes worried." Thought haruhi

They heard a loud crash and looked to see mori slipping on a banana and face planted the ground. Something they never seen normally with the stoic guy was not known to do. While they wondered what was going on,.

"Mori is acting." said hiakru

"As clumsy as ever you are boss!" Chirped karou

"Just as I thought he is worried." Said haruhi

"Rain". Said mori

They looked up and saw that it started to rain. The gang took shelter under a hut to stay dry until they see the rain stop. As mori looked out in the distance wondering where hermione would be he knew the two would be able to survive until they found them.

"So you and honey seem to be really close are you two like childhood friends?" Asked haruhi

"You mean you don't know?" Asked hikaru

"That they are cousins?" Said karou

"Your kidding their related?" Asked haruhi

"The morinozuka have been serving the haninozuka for generations." Said kyoya

Haruhi blinked its as if they where like she and her cousin was. Don't matter how many times they have died in the past they always come and find each other along with their father's. It was kinda silly of you think about it.

"However two generations ago the two became cousins by marriage and servant and master relationship was dissolved." Said hikaru

"But even so mori has always looked after hunny." Said karou

"It must really get his blood going the blood of a loyal servant runs through moris vains." Said tamaki

"That's such a touching story." Said hikaru and karou as they dabbed at their eyes

"I don't know if I call I be touched by that." Said haruhi

Haruhi looked over and saw mori staring into the jungle with something on his mind. She could understand how he was feeling. Haruhi clutched her cousin jacket she noticed that muramasa and suzaku was watching her.

"Bananas?" Asked hikaru and karou

"What he going to say?" Asked tamaki

Mori placed his hand on haruhi head he saw her clutch cousin jacket to her it seemed that it was hermione and something that meant something to them as a family. He sensed something about it as if it called to his memories.

"Your right," said mori

"Don't tell me mori is after my spot as haruhi father." Cried tamaki

Tamaki cried over thinking that he was replaced by mori. Even though mori was only comforting haruhi since they had a understanding in the family department. While the twins looked at the moron who they call a friend.

"No one wants that spot dum dum." Said hikaru

"You except for you besides that's pretty twitsted if you think about it." Said karou

"Who are you calling twisted?" Asked tamaki

"Yeah its me," said kyoya

Kyoya was on the phone with someone wondering who in the world he was talking to while they where searching for two of their friends and cousin's. It seemed that it had to be important.

"Lets go." Said mori

"Mori wait! Usa and hunny went the other way." Said haruhi

"No they went this way." Said mori

Mori started to walk further as if he was fallowing what he had felt. Its like someone was trying to get him to lead him to his cousin and hermione. Haruhi only sighed as she rushed after him she wanted to come along as well. until she tripped over a tree root.

"Haruhi." Said mori

Mori went over to haruhi and helped her up as they started to walk again. she wondered why he don't talk much. Tis like he not much of a person to go out and talk to others with out even knowing them. Haruhi and mori were walking until mori had stopped.

"Mori is there something wrong?" Asked mori

They were surrounded by police looking like they where going to blow her and moris brains out by the way they where looking at the, haruhi only gulped she cant transform with out even letting them know what she was.

"Target confirmed the target by a suspicious looking man."

"You put the boy don't immediately! Or we will remove him forcabley!"

The police was pointing their guns at the trio. One of the policemen tried to grab haruhi but mori knocked him further into the forst. As he was trying to defend haruhi. What the hell did kyoya do call his police force in.

"Tamaki! Haruhi!get out of the way! Ordered hunny

 **"FUCK THE POLIC!"** Yelled hermione

hermione and hunny came through swinging in on a vine as if they where tarzan, as they started to beat down the special police that belonged to kyoya family. hermione jumped down and landed on two of the police mans head.

"Hey what are you two doing?"

"Ready hermione?" Asked hunny

"Always ready for a good old ass kicking!" Chirped hermione

hermine kicked a few of them along with some other moves she had learned over the time of fighting. After all the police was down and grounding in pain. She and hunny high fived each other from their little battle.

"Whaoh!" Said haruhi

"You guys should be more careful who you mess with it will be bad for ones health one of these days." Said hermione

"Yeah picking on our friends and love ones and family is a mega no no!" said hunny

hermione was still standing on one of the special police. Once they figured out who she was it was like they bowed immidately. She only waved them off as if she didn't want none of that. While everyone gathered together and left to go back home.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

hermione walked into the beach house that they where staying. byakuya and kenpachi wouldn't let her go unless her sword spirits come along with her. as she let them go and wonder around while she let one of the maid's showed her things to their room's so they can unpack and go meet the others. while muramasa and suzaku will stay in her inner world when she goes to bed.

"So why'd we come to Okinawa?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

,Because Kyoya's family has a private beach here" said Tamaki

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Hunny

"Yea" said Mori

muramasa rolled his eyes he been listening into the conversation in his mistress inner world. then again suzaku was passed out from their love making, these people are stupid to a point never showed their seemed to be thinking the same thing. the three of them shook their heads. why cant they be happy with what and where they go.

"But why didn't we go to the Caribbean?" asked Hikaru

"Or even Fiji?" asked Kaoru

"Do you think a commoner like Haruhi has a passport?" asked Kyoya

hermione looked at each other they knew they had a pass port for Haruhi and when they were ready they would tell her about the passport even though her father knew that they had passport's that her father lucius ordered. but then again they never had to use them since they just were able to pop out of the contrey when it came down to it. they were witchs and wizards plus they could use the soul gates or other forms as well to travel.

"Ah" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"You know I can hear you right?" asked Haruhi

They all sat there for a while and talked to each other. until they where ready for bed. hermione felt a hallow so she went to go and rid of it before they were able to see it. then again she didn't know if they were able to be seen yet,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

hermione covered her eyes as she lay in the sun. Her long hair was up in a high pony tail., while muramasa and suzaku was going sight seeing and go to the amusement park to have fun.. Since their customers came instead of wearing her two-piece, well hermione wore a pair of trunks and short sleeve shirt.

"hermione this is so much fun!"

One of her customers said as they sat down next to her. The girl's cheeks turned a little red from how hermione looked he looked like fallen pale prince of a angel fell from heaven. Or a Greek God to their eyes.

"Here, I got you lemonade."

hermione sat up taking the glass from her she took her hand and kissed it. As she gazed longingly at the gust. while the gril passed out from a bloody nose. Across the beach Tamaki was with his guest who was in line waiting to have some time with him.

"Tamaki this is so romantic sitting with you here is like a dream"

A girl said sitting next to Tamaki on a rock over looking the beach and the sparkling water. he tried to make a romantic scene for him and his guest. while Kyoya man down the line making sure no one buts in front of anyone or cuts in line.

"It's no dream but if I could have it my way I would be in your dreams every night" said Tamaki smoothly

"Oh Tamaki"

"Hey take it easy Hikaru!" said Kaoru

Running after the beach ball he was playing volleyball with his brother and their own guest, some how they made the ball go some other direction and now the needed to catch it before it gets to far away.

"I'm sorry I'll get it! Hey slow down Kaoru!" called Hikaru

"It's not my fault the ball's rolling away!" called Kaoru

Hikaru eye twitched in annoyance at his brother. plus the trip was messed up since they had to invite the damned guest they where hoping to see hermione and Haruhi in their swimming suits.

"Her alone time with Tamaki is up next lady your turn" said Kyoya

Kyoya was still manned the line for the alone time with Tamaki so the girls dont pull a fast one on them. while Tamaki made sure all hs guest had the same amount of time and happy with his servces.

"I thought this was supposed to be a vacation?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi sat under a parasol just like her cousin. they just wanted to relax not to host no one while they where on a trip. she had a feeling that Kyoya was the one who did this little trip with their guest.

"Well I must agree with you to cousin dear I swear shadow king over there made sure to pull this dick move." said hermione

Haruhi sighed she knew her cousin was a tad bit annoyed and so was their sword spirits. that's why the two of them went of their own to enjoy some of the trip they were on. She knew her cousin wanted to go along with her sword spirits as well. hell she did as well.

"Um Haruhi"

Haruhi turned around and saw her three main guest's acting all shy as if they wanted to ask her about something. hermione only arched a brow wondering what they wanted with her sister now.

"Aren't you going to go swimming with us?"

"Oh no that's okay I like looking at the sea from a safe distance" said Haruhi

The girl's pouted they where hoping to see Haruhi all wet from the water. that cut their little fantasy out completely. Haruhi looked over to her cousin with girl's eyeing her like she was the main piece of candy in a candy store.

"Then can we sit here and talk to you?"

hermione mentally sighed she was hoping for some sort of peace and quite but with the screaming fan girls are not helping matters with her wanting her peace and quite. then again it seemed that kyoya was the one who invited them.

"Who would have thought he would have bought the ladies with us?" asked Kaoru

"You were bought on this all expenses paid trip to entertain our clients" said Kyoya

"Yea but now with the ladies here?" asked Hikaru

"Haruhi or hermione can't change into their swimsuits." said Kaoru

Tamaki made his way over to the twin's and Haruhi and hermione. he wondered what was going on it seemed that they where annoyed about something. so he thought it was something perverted.

"Don't worry I've got it all under control My little angels shouldn't be running around in a swim suit in front of two perverts" said Tamaki

* * *

 _Meanwhile Tamaki mind theater_

 _"And then when the sun has begun to set, Usagi and I will take a romantic stroll on the beach" said Tamaki_

 _"Oh what a pretty sunset. Oh Tamaki my love I would love to stay here and be with you forever" said hermione smiling at him._

 _End of Tamaki mind theater_

* * *

"That's how it'll be the best day of my life!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was wiggling his seat while he remebered the daydream he had just had. while hermione looked at him with a dark look knowing he was just day dreaming about her again.

"Is Tamaki having a seizure?"

The girl's wondered if Tamaki was ok since he was acting all odd to them. they never seen his act like this before so it was something that worried them to no end. the twin's glared at Tamaki as if he finally lost his mind.

"I wouldn't worry about it to much" said Hikaru

"He gets like this sometimes" said Kaoru

"I have a feeling he is thinking about me." said hermione flatly

"Hey Haru-Chan! hermione! Wanna go shellfish Shunting?" asked Hunny

hermione Just closed her eye's after say no to that. Hunny figured that she just wanted to relax. so that would leave Haruhi. he gave her the best puppy dog eye's that made anyone do what he wanted.

"I think you're trying to say shellfish Hunting but this doesn't seem like that kind of beach Honey-Senpai. You're not going to find really not going to find many- Whoa mother of god and all that is holy that is a lot of shell fish," said Haruhi

Looking at Hunny's bucket seeing it full of shellfish wondering where in the would he came up with all the shellfish. it seemed that someone dumped some on the beach for him other than that the beach was pretty clear. Mori looked beyond the rock and saw the Ootori family police were unloading buckets of shellfish.

"Oh Mori along with my family's private police force bought some shellfish over." said Kyoya

"Look there's so many!" chirped Hunny

hermione made her way over and stood next to Kyoya and crossed her arms over her chest.. it seemed he was the one who ordered the shellfish that was rather kind of him to do for hunny. it seemed the didn't care how he was collecting long as it was he was having fun.

"Well it looks like they're having fun all is right with the world" said Tamaki

hermione rolled her eye's at the moron. she wondered how in the bloody world he funtioned with out failing school even as diamond he was like this. but then again he was smart to a point and to a point he was also dumb as hell.

"She has to be afraid of something" said Tamaki

Then Hikaru and Kaoru let out twin smirks thinking of a good game to play. and they knew Tamaki would play after they would give him enough reason to. plus Kyoya always had wonderful priizes when they make up some sort of game,

"This isn't going to end well" said hermione

hermione went back over and sat back down not wanting to be involed in the stupid game of theirs. it semed that would drag her in sooner or later. Long as it not a freaking spider then she fine and dandy. but then again she was only affraid of spiders after meeting face to face hagrids giant spider pets and never ever was able to look at a spider the same way again.

"Hey boss we just thought of a great game It's called the find out Haruhi's and hermione weakness game" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"But that game sounds terrible" said Tamaki

"Oh well" said Hikaru

"I guess you're right I mean Haruhi and hermione would only tell her weakness to someone close to her" said Kaoru

hermione watched so did her cousin she knew they had Tamaki by the ball's now so they where able to get him to go with their little game to find out their fears. what next Kyoya was going to make pirzes.

"What're the rules?!" asked Tamaki

"Now that's more like it" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"The deadline is sunset tomorrow" said Hikaru

"The first one to find out her weakness wins" said Kaoru

"And I have the perfect prize for the game's winners" said Kyoya

Kyoya said holding up pictures of Haruhi from middle school and pictures of hermione in rather pervered clothing that rangiku and all took turns in when they were bored. she wondered how in the world he had gotten those pictures.

"We wanna play too!" chirped Hunny

"I guess that means we're all competing" said Kyoya

"Where'd you get those ?!" asked Tamaki

Tamaki was trying to grab the photo's so he was able to gawked and drool at the photo of hermione in a naughty nurse a Uniform. she looked so much different from the time these pictures where taken on a christmas holiday and her fathers and birth father had a bitch fit. plus her uncles and brother wasnt all to happy nor was her twin. damn and the one that viktor made her put on for a damn party albus had to put on the fallowing year.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Hikaru and Kaoru Turn_

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, hermione along with haruhi and their guest's walked into a deserted cave to see if their fear was a huanted cave. the twins where praying that they where going to win this one since they never gotten anything on hermione or Haruhi. Tamaki did and he had hermione picture framed for god sake's. knowing him he probably jack's off to it everday,

"This is the place this is the most haunted spot in all of Okinawa even the locals don't come here" said Hikaru

"They say the only time you can find this cave is at low tide They say many people have died down here from drowning and their souls haunt whoever's in this cave" said Kaoru

All the girl's where clutchng to hermione and Haruhi as if they where going to protect them. hermione knew what they had planed it wasn't hard to figure out knowing that the whole idea they just came up with was stupid. Plus there was no ghost nor spirits in this cave since she would have seen then and had to conso them before their soul chains fully gives away and turned into a hallow and that is a nasty one to deal with.

"Look!" said Hikaru

A ghost came out from behid the rocks. the girls started to scream and run away in a poof with a dirt cloud right behind them. hermione and Haruhi rolled their eye's and left. the twin's only shrugged it seemed that didn't work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile Hunny turn,_

Haruhi and hermione were walking on the sand while getting their feet wet as they walked along enjoying the little peace they had so far. until they saw Hunny standing on the back of a truck.

"Haru-Chan! hermionei! will you two come up here with me please?" asked Hunny

"Is it safe to drive a truck like this on the beach?" askec Haruhi

She and hermione climed in the back of the truck they had a bet going that Hunny was afraid of the dak and was seeing if the two of them where affriad of the dark as well.

"Alright police people close the door!" chrped Honey

"Yes sir!"

The door closed down and left the three of them in darkness. A few moments later Hunny started freaking out hermione figured it out that he was afraid of the dark it seemed that she was correct and won the bet.

"Ah I can't do this anymore!" cried Hunny

hermione took Hunny into her arm's as he snuggled into her so he was able to calm down as she kicked the truck door to have someone to let them out it took a few good tries to get someone to help them.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few hour's later_

At sunset Hikaru and Kaoru sat watching Haruhi gather more shellfish. while hermione laid out on a rock. she seemed to have a glow around he that made her look almost angelic.

"This game's harder than I thought it would be" said Hikaru

"What kind of heroine are they? they have to be afraid of something" said Kaoru

"So you moron's done with your stupid little game yet?" asked hermione

hermione turned her head over to the twin's who where glaring at her little insult to their game, well it was fun to them. but it wasnt fun to her and her cousin since it was about them finding what their fear was.

"It's not stupid and we're not finish until we win!" said Hikaru

Before all of the members of the Host Club besides Kyoya gasped. hermione stood behind them with her arms crossed looking like a angel of death who was about to drag them to hell. well one that is able to open said gates to hell.

"Do you think you guys could get away with this? You should know better." lectured hermione

hermione stood there tapping her foot on the sand. while the twin's looked up at her and was wondering what they did wrong they where just trying to have fun. and if Tamaki won he would have yet another photo to jack of to.

"I found some rat snakes Surely Haruhi and hermione will freak out when they see these" chriped Tamaki

hermione rolled her eyes now it was snake's she went back to to go back and relax. she had no issues with snakes even though a huge ass one that was a horcrux nearly killed her. she just hated and was afraid of spiders. she had this feeling that something was going to happened and her new freind's would have to make the choice.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

hermione watched her cousin pick up shellfish and planning to make another meal from it. long as she was having fun she was happy. plus its been so long that she seen her cousin like this. and then again she was happy that her evil crazy stalker wasn't here.

"Alright another side dish" said Haruhi

Haruhi picked up all the shellfish that would make a good meal for them all to have for tonight. hermione only smiled at her cousin she was a weasley at heart.. maybe they was having her own fun at the amusement park and haven't came back when the guest was in their room's.

"Hey hermione!"

One of her guests call to her to see if she would be able to come up with them. hermione looked up and saw three of her guest's standing on a rock. she mentally groaned these girl's didn't know they could fall off and hurt themselve's other than that they would be targeted by pervert's.

"Girls wait for me!" called hermione

hermione made her way up the huge rock with her little of her power. she needed to go up and make sure her guest wont get harmed. It was her duty it was to protect everyone mainly muggles and humans from harmful things. and she sensed the dark mark around here and she knew there was three rouge death eaters are here somewhere.

"You guys should not be here by yourselves, you could get hurt." warned hermione

"Sorry hermione."

All the girl's said together and sent her a bright smile. they only wanted to come up there so they could watch the sunset. she knew why they wanted her to come up here for.

"The breeze up here feels amazing"

"Hey there are chicks up there."

hermione flinched from the voices she had just heard it seemed that she was acting to much like a human and not noticed the pervert's that came up to her and her guest. and the first thing she seen was the mark of their forearm and knew they were death eaters. she made sure sheflaired her power to let her sword spirits to know that she might need them at some point if something happened.

"Hey you guy's want to hand out with a couple of local muggle's."

The drunken person said, and the girl's all freaked but hermione went in front of them and put her hand's on her hips. she can't use her powers or announce that she knew these two. so she would so she would have to use what she got right now.

"would rather eat sand or something far worst than that. now get your drunken low life asses out of her before it starts to get serious." hissed hermione

The male chuckled and advanced toward's her he wanted to break this girl's fight and one thing he enjoyed was breaking a female with the thing was more amusing she was one of them even though she hid it. so they would play along to amuse the little muggles they knew this was the dark lord favorite.

"I like a girl with spirit. we can go hang out somewhere alone if you want."

He went to touch her hair but then she punched him in the stomach. he knew this was lucius daughter even though she glamored herself to look like a dude. and hermione grabbed his dick and twisted it like a old dish rag and threw him on his back making her point acrossed that it was bad for your health when you mess with her.

"Like I said, get out of here at once or else you wont like what i have in mind. if you don't you won't live long enough to see your next birthday" hissed hermione

The guy then looked up at her angry that he was bested by a damned chick. but then again she was one of them and they knew how ruthless she could be. and sadly that turned him on and he wasn't into that kind of shit. no one ever twisted his dick like a old dish rag it hurt like hell but a majoy turn on. but then again lucius daughter was always a turn on with her blood lust.

"You are going to pay for that bitch ass mudblood. I'm going to beat and fuck that fight out of you, I'm going to fill all holes in your body full of cum you filthy hitch just he had done!"

"Girls get out of here." ordered hermione

The gril's looked at hermione and Knew this was not a good thing to protest when she was ordering them. they didn't know how dangerous these people were before her. and they were three of the most dangerous death eaters that was in the inner circle. she wasn't even hermione Right now she was the war torn witch and soul reaper who was full of blood lust and power and ruthless they just didn't know.. and that is someone who you don't want to bother during her work.

"But heeeerrrrmmmiiiooooneee."

"I said get the hell out of here. do as I say right now!" ordered hermione

The girls nodded and ran to tell Tamaki to get some help even though hermione was more than able to take care of these perverts by herself. plus she beat their asses once before. As she knocked all of them on their asses,

"You are going to pay for that little move bitch, a lot you mud blood loving whore. the dark lord should of killed you but sadly you survived."

hermione eyes widen as all the guys grabbed her she sent out her power to warn muramasa and suzaku that they are needed with muggles around she was not able to do what she normally does until they knew what she was , she waved her hand and used crucio on one of them as he screamed his head off, and was about to get away when one of them grabbed her and pushed her towards the edge of the cliff. not like it will kill her since she was indeed dead already. She was not used to fighting in this form.

"Weren't you jerks listening?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi throwing her bucket filled creature's onto one of the men's back's. hermione mentally grounded why the hell does her cousin was not ready to fight these perverted death eaters off like she was now. plus she was still being trained.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" yelled Haruhi

She glared at them, an angry frown on her face, her cousin had protected her and helped her and their family now it was time for her to do something for her cousin. she wasn't stupid she knew they were death eaters.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Tamaki_

Tamaki was still gathering snake's to see if hermione and Haruhi was afraid of them. he wanted the picture's of his hermione to put it in his collection of photo's he had of her already. he may look like a stalker with the huge one of her but he enjoyed looking at her angelic form.

"Those aren't rat snakes those are poisonous Habu snakes!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's took off they didn't feel right being around the snake's plus it grossed them out since Tamaki was handling this as if they where his own penis. then again that grossed them out even more.

"What do I do with them?!" asked Tamaki

"Tamaki!"

Tamaki looked up to ses some of the girl run as if there was something was going on or if there was something that needed to be dealt with or a emergency. he hoped it wasn't none of them but it seemed he was wrong.

"It's hermione he's in trouble!"

Tamaki felt like his world ended when he had just heard that. as he took off with as much speed he had in his human body. he needed to save his hermione and get her to safety. even though he didn't know that Bella wasn't human no more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with hermione and Haruhi_

hermione growled her cousin was being does not know how to fend off death eaters even theses ones as powerful as she was. she sent more of her powers out to muramasa and suzaku to make her come back to give her the warning. Haruhi was standing there thinking her glares was going to freak these people out.

"Haruhi Get out of here right now your being foolish these three are fucking death eaters and you don't know how to fight them!" ordered hermione

"You little runt mudblood lover and now we have a weasley with us oh what fun this will be!"

Yet the man was not particularly please. Reaching out he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and raised her into the air. to show her that he was not messing around. even though they where indeed with a person that could kill them with just her powers.

"Ugh!" grunted Haruhi

Haruhi dropped her bucket now realizing that she should of let her cousin dealt with things, suddenly hermione jumped on the person's back trying to stay and act normal as much as she could even though she wanted to set this bastard and toss him into the gates of hell all of them. what she was doing made him drop Haruhi. The last thing Haruhi saw was her cousin going over the edge.

 **"HERMIONE!"** cried Haruhi

 **"HERMIONE!"** cried Tamaki

Tamaki ran past her and dove after hermione who closed her eyes. Tamaki swam as his life depended on it as hermione continue to fall into the dark abyss below. Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her body towards the surface. The other club members gathered around as Tamaki ran from the water setting hermione down on the beach. as muramasa and suzaku in all their sword spirit glory finally made it and flash stepped pushing all the host club out of the way. that she did cpr as hermione let out a of gasp air as she clung to her.

"Mistress are you ok?" Cried muramasa

"Are you ok mistress?" Asked suzaku

hermione nodded and she looked around at all the host club knowing this was the time that was needed to tell her secret's. Tamaki was about to yell at her but muramasa shot him a look as if telling him to shut up.

Yes I am well remember I have done worst, and three of them on the list gotten away once again dammit. everyone I must tell you something's. so please sit down in a circle I will show you something ." said hermione

Everyone looked at her as if she was nut's. they where wondering if she bumped her head hard or something how in the world would they know what she want them to know by sitting in a circle.

"Do as my mistress says." ordered muramasa

Haruhi nodded to them since she already knew here cousins and their family secret and was already. the host club was just going to try and see what this was all about. they all sat around but hermione didn't do it yet.

"What I am about to show you try to keep a open mind. you will feel what I felt and what you see will feel what I felt in my memories." explained hermione

Usagi closed her eyes as she whispered the spell that she made. as her memories showed everything when kesuke found her and turned her into the soul reaper and visored since she died that day. thats when she gotten suzaku her first ever sword spirit. then the memories changed to whens he was at the wizarding bank. as they showed the when the goblins tell her how she ended up with the muggles in the first place as she reuntied with her birth family. her first year at howarts and all the things she and her freinds had done together. as they helped her uncle escpae from azkaban. the fourth year as she and harry was in the twi wizard tounament showing her in all the tasks. as she was at the yule ball with viktor krum. later that night from what ron had done to her with jealousy and plotted out. as she explain to albus what had happen and only waved it away. they watched as she and harry was bound to a grave stone with the dark lord coming back to life. as they watched him do the unthinakble. they watched fifth year after she came back from soul socitey being adopted into several clans as a sister or a niece or a daughter. plus when she was put into the kuchiki clan she was gifted muramasa since she saved his life. and aizen adopting her. as she was in the order and the pain the evil umbridge woman had done with her quill blood quill. the battle at the ministry her destorying the vail by the orders of the head camptain. they watched as she was ordered to give birth to the dark lords heirs. and was forced to murder the head master of the school. they watched her go through the war of the wizarding world and when she was found out to be a spy as the dark lord let his snake murder her and left her there after screwing her bleeding dying form. they watch a male with long black hair and a clown faced male come out of a gate and took her away in their arms with tears in their eyes. they watched a month later her eye sight coming back slowly. thats when they met her.

now you know everything. if you wish to judge me find me in my room. said hermione sadly

hermione flash stepped out of there and not even wanting to stay behind to hear them judge her from her past and that she was not a human. haruhi looked after the direction of her cousin and sighed she never knew it was that bad but she knew it was bad obviously. but this was the first time she seen the memories. as muramasa laid a hand on his mistress cousin shoulder.

"Where did she go?" asked Hunny

muramasa and suzaku detransform they had tears in their eyes. their mistress suffered so much normallcy was out of the cards. They knew it took alot from her when hermione showed her memores and she needed to rest from the mental energy from her pain and grief.

It takes our mistress alot to show people what she went through and what she sufffered that is not all of it believe me there was alot more she had endured lets just say it was rated PG-13. but you all have a choice now since you know our secrets. She needs rest from what she showed you, plus she thinks you will reject her." said muramasa

Everyone blinked and knew what they wanted. they were told how Hermione saved muramasa from his grief of his former master and took her as her own, they never met someone or the real hermione, but they would never known how much it took in being her,

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that night_

Tamaki went to the room where hermione was staying he wanted to see if she was ok. he wondered if he would be able to be like her with her inner light and strangth. and maybe become a soul reaper like her. he had along talk with muramasa and suzaku he understood everything he saw photos of the twins.

"Hello Tamaki." said hermione

hermione snapped her book shut and looked at him . his eye's widened she was the a powerful being that was able to open the gates of hell and her glamor was down he saw everything and she looked even more heavenly.

"I wanted to come and check on you since you opened up to us. and I'm glad you trusted us to even do that." said Tamaki

hermione only smiled and nodded Tamaki didn't know what else to say she was just so beautiful her eye's where like the brightest ice blue eyes. As he was her skin glow from her day out on the beach, that's why she chose this room,. he just wished to look into them all night long wishing her to be his.

"Well I guess I should go for the night." said Tamaki

hermione suddenly screamed as a spider went across the floor it was ahuge big hairy one and you could see the eyes. it was bigger than any spider she came acrossed. she screamed louder Tamaki wondered what she was screaming about.

 **"EWWWWW IT'S A HUGE HAIRY SPIDER! KILL THE EVIL SPAWN OF SATAN! KILL IT!KILL IT!"** screamed hermione

Tamaki looked over to see if the spider was big and hairy as she said. until his eye's laid on the spider and it was huge and hairy. he screamed like a little girl as both of them got on top of the bed. They were both in each other's arms crying a little.

"Are you sure it's okay?" asked Hikaru

"To leave the two of them alone?" asked Kaoru

"Yes she is with out prince tamaki." Said Kyoya

oh believe me we will know sooner or later. said muramsa

yes mistress keeps things interesting. said suzaku

They all heard hermione scream at something muramasa sighed it seemed that she saw a spider again she was afraid of them as well so he didn't want to go in and see what his mistress but then again he was freaked out when he came face to face with the giant spiders of the wizarding world,

"Hey boss we're coming in, "said Hikaru and Kaoru

They opened the door only to see hermione and Tamaki were jumping on the bed. Tamaki hand's where clutching to hermione fine perfect ass while they where screaming like little school girls..muramasa hissed at were the males hands were on his mistress body. he would slice them off with his soul threat if he don't move them.

"You get it! Your the guy! and your woudl be afraid if you ever came face to face with a giant fucking spider who is a pet to a half giant!" cried hermione

"No you get it! your the most powerful being in the would!" cried Tamaki

Both of them were crying in each other's arms in terror. Tamaki was holding hermione ass too maybe he didn't notice if he did it would mean he was going to be whacking it and thanking the merlin's for that ugly spider so he could grab that fine ass.

"You nasty pervert" said Hikaru

and will you remove your hands off my mistress ass. hissed muramasa

Both of them froze, Tamaki realized what he was holding and put his hand to see though he wished his hands where still on that fine ass that hermione, while he looked in horror over at the whole host club. while Mori killed the spider since suzaku jumped on muramasa back.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" asked Kaoru

"It's not like that, its not what you think!" cried Tamaki

muramasa dragged him out of the room for being a pervert and have a talk with him about ass grabbing. yuki was going was going to stay in here with haruhi so she would be not afraid of the thundering,

* * *

 _Meanwhile two days later._

Everyone left the air port and went to the limo that was waiting them. while the twins and everyone else was still pissed off at Tamaki for what he had done two nights ago they knew that he knew where he had his hands.

"You better watch your back hermione," said Hikaru

"I would have never pegged the boss as an ass grabber." said Kaoru

"I told it's not like that!" said Tamaki

hermione had the aura of someone who was about to kill tamaki. muramasa and suzaky shook their heads at the moron. They all had to admit that Usagi out beat kyoya in the shadowy side when they are pissed off.

"Oh Tamaki dear, We are going to have a long talk and teach you not to touch things without the other's permission." hissed hermione

"I wasn't doing anything freaky! I was trying to help you!" cried Tamaki

"Let's go" said Kyoya

Tamaki rushed after the car as if they where going to leave him there. while they stopped and he face planted the trunk. when he got up and gotten into the limo hermione and then muramasa and suzaky kicked his ass and then moved next to here sister as they all went home.

to be continued


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

The next morining after their little trip they where back at school. while hermione and Haruhi was looking at everyone seeing that there was something going and class's where canciled dont rhye beliive in sending e-mails.

"Well this morning has been interesting." said hermione

Tamaki was an idiot but deep down was a genuine guy who took such good care of her. she just felt bad for him he looked like he was alone and no one other than the staff of the house. but then again the whole host club was not affaid of spiders after they came face to face with hagrids delightful giant spiders.

"So all of the afternoon classes are canceled?" asked Haruhi

"You mean no one told you? Things are going to get a little hectic around here for the next two days. Ouran Academy is hosting an exposition for the cultural clubs. The drama, art, choir clubs are going to be meeting. It's a big event that the school hosts annually"

hermione nodded now she understood why class's was canceiled and now they had to see other people from other schools. hell she didn't like the one school who asked for her it was a all female school her family didn't even like the school.

"You don't say," said Haruhi

What you mean you've never had it before?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's looked at the two cousin's as if they never knew what was going on. the whole school knew well unless they thought the whole school knew about the others schools coming.

"Don't you know it's the preferred drink of the host club?" asked Hikaru

"And as the host club manager you should drink it too." said Kaoru

"Oh um I think I know what instant coffee. Is that the coffee where the beans are already ground." said Renge

Renge rushed over to Her hermione and started to hang around her neck and nuzzled her face. hermione mentally groaned at the annoyance of the craz stalker. why did she have to be the one to have the stalker. lucky her sword spirits stayed home.

"That's just ground coffee instant is something completely different. I do not think there are any coffee beans in instant coffee. You just add hot water and then drink it! You don't have to brew it it's kind of awesome" said Hikaru

"It's like coffee but not as robust," said Kaoru

"And yet it's strangely satisfying" said Hikaru

The twin's where trying to still figure out the difference of the instant coffee and the regular coffee you have to ground the bean's yourself. it was much better than the coffee they normally make.

"Now that you mention it we just ran out of instant coffee," said Kaoru

"Go get us some more Haruhi," said Hikaru and Kaoru

The twin's put their hands on Haruhi shoulders to get her to go to the store and get them more coffee. while hermione watched them with amusement in her eyes. Haruhi sighed it seemed that she would not see what was going on.

"Why do I have to get it?" asked Haruhi

"Because you're the only commoner no one else knows where to get it," said Hikaru

"We've been serving to our guest and besides its part of your job," said Kaoru

"But the cultural exposition are going to start soon" said Haruhi

"Yea but it's not mandatory so you don't have to go" said Hikaru

hermione snickered and asked her sister if she would want her to go with her. it seemed that she wanted to go alone so she could think and cool down from the twins annoying ways.

"So with that being said" said Kaoru

They carried to Haruhi to the door so they could get their coffee that they so wanted. while Haruhi was thinking of all the different ways to kill the twins in their sleep. while her cousin was being molested by Renge since she was sitting in her lap.

"Be careful out there!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

hermione shook her head and was ready to push this crazy chick off her. but if she did that she would get in trouble for harming anouther student. life suck's sometime's with you have some crrazy stalker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile two hours later_

All the host club was watching what was going on in shock. at the tall woman who had Haruhi with her. while the other girl's only watched the leader of their little group. thats what they guess that the tall woman was the boss.

"If we fight we fight together, if we fail we fail together,"

The girl said before kneeling down before Haruhi as if she was deeply inlove with her. Haruhi was wondering what the hell was going on. and why was this lady trying to get fresh ith her for some reason.

"Even I were to die I would never ever leave you my love"

The girl took Haruhi hand and started kissing it. while Haruhi wanted the crazy girl to leave. she didn't want to have some crazy stalker like her cousin has. it seemed that this girl also knew that she was a girl as well.

"Benibara I thought you'd never show up," said Hinako

"Where did you find this lovely young lady?" asked Chizuru

"I found her outside of the school. She may be dressed as a boy but I knew she was girl. She has such maidenly eyes," said Benibara

The one named Benibara started to rub Haruhi cheak with her thumb. while Haruhi was starting to freak out with this chick getting fresh with her like she was. while the other two girl's walked over to them.

Uh thanks I guess," said Haruhi

The two other girls started to feel Haruhi leg and arm's as if she was some sort of a object that they can molest at their own time and when ever you wanted. Tamaki was pointing with a shaky finger.

"Her skin is so soft," chirped Hinako

"Isn't she though I think she's a little diamond in the rough" chirped Chizuru

"What in Dante's seven hell's in going on here?" asked hermione

Everyone looked in the back of the room, hermione stood before everyone with purple gown that was made for her and her alone. an one on her hair was braided and she arched a brow and wondered what was going on.

"Oh my goodness what long beautiful long hair you have," said Chizuru

Chizuru said taking hermione hair, as she ran her fingers through it. she had to admit it was so soft as the purest of silk. it seemed that her hair was natrually like the way it was.

"So it's so long and with that gorgeous ice blue eyes." said Chizuru

"You have those beautiful ice blue eyes," said Hinako

hermione arched a brow at these people. She now knew why her family didn't like these people and that is saying something when gay people didn't like the school. Haruhi was kinda glad that it wasn't her.

"Oh dearie you are barking up the wrong tree. I ain't gay and never will be, I'm straight and only will date men." Said hermione

"I love the fire in your eyes," said Benibara

Benibara went over and started cupping hermione cheek, her cheeks went a little red from the sheer beauty that was standing before her. she was the goddess they needed in their proud school.

"Don't you touch my hermione!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki ran over to save His hermione from being molested by the new crazy chicks from another school. that was only for him to do and not no one else. he should be the one to be touching His hermione that way.

"Leave them alone!" growled Benibara

Benibara tried punching Tamaki in which in hermione terms that was a major no no on this bitchs faught. no one ever attacks the people she cared about. but then hermione caught her fist afterwards and shot her the glare that all of the darker part of the wizarding world known all to well..

"If you intend on seeing the light of day again, you will not touch my friends. or hurt them in any way shape or form. because it shall be bad for ones health when they harm people i care about" hissed hermione

All three of the girls including Benie all blushed at this girl's command. Benie was nearly swept away with the inner strength of this maiden. and loads of fire and strong. this was someong who needed to be at their school not this dump.

"Your wish is my command maiden," said Benibara

"She hit me! She's so violent!" said Tamaki

Tamaki scooted back to the other host clutching his face where Benibara punched him. while hermione rolled her eyes and went over to the changing room and went back into her uniform.

"Get a hold of yourself!" said Hunny

"Guess the rumors we heard are true you are all just a bunch of weak little punks with no sense between you" said Benibara

"Those uniforms I assume you're from Lobelia girls' academy" said Kyoya

They took off their uniforms to reveal their dress outfits hermione sat down and seen what was going on now. it seemed they had some sort of show outfits on. she might as well watch and see how this was going to turn out. hermione started to record this little show with her iPhone since the others since they would love this. Along with her friends who were also her allies.

"Lobelia!"said Benibara

Lobelia!" Chizuru sang a little higher.

"Lobelia!" Hinako sang the highest.

"St. Lobelia 2nd year Benio Amakusa" Benibara said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"2nd year student Chizuru Maihara" Chizuru said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

"1st year student Hinako Tsuwabuki" Hinako said.

"Lobelia!" All three of them sang.

hermione was wondering what the bloody hell they where smoking it seemed whatever it was it was some good shit. they suck at what they where doing and they suck with the thoughts that they imply to other's. But she knelt old cause a lot of amusement to all she knew they all get kick out of all this,

"We are members of the Lobelia St. Academy white lily league otherwise known as" said Benibara

"The Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

Everyone looked at them now it seemed that these chicks where trying to impress them. and sadly it was not working they jjust wanted to call the nutward to have these people hualed off to go and put in the padded room.

The…Zuka…Club?" said Tamaki

Tamaki passed out as Hikaru and Kaoru laughed so hard they where on their hands and knee's. while hermione wanted to know if these chick's know that they where not making no point to none of them. and they where making themselves look like major assholes.

"What a stupid name! The Zuka Club! My stomach hurts!" said Hikaru as he laughed hysterically.

"The Zuka Club that's priceless! And those get ups are under their uniforms" said Kaoru

"You shouldn't underestimate the Zuka Club!" They heard Renge said

Renge rose out of the floor wearing a purple kimono and drink instant coffee. while hermione rushed around the corner hiding from her sent the Video to everyone to they could have a laugh at it. Mori was the only one who noticed her gone and understood why.

"I may not know much about instant coffee but I simply just love girls' schools," said Renge

Renge was taking a sip of her coffer and gagging from the taste. she wipped at her mouth like a proper lady would and placed her coffee up back down and was about to finish what she was going to say.

"St. Lobelia Academy! It is truly a woman's paradise there, The Zuka club are a group of young maidens who believe that women are superior in every way. The club prides itself in its 30-year history. It is a society of maidens, by maidens for maidens! Zuka club activities include maiden tea parties, maiden debate forum, and of course musical review by the club's top members!" explained Renge

"You sure have a vast wealth of knowledge Renge," said Kyoya

Kyoya took off the breast plate from the cosplay they where going to do. while he wondered how his former stalker knew all about this other school. while hermione was still hidden behind the wall untilt he stalker left.

"I've just always adored St. Lobelia I just couldn't go there what I would do without my boys," said Renge

Renge went back into the floor. Haruhi went to go and tell her sister that her delightful stalker was gone now they needed to go and get rid of these chick's not. they where freaking them out and annoying. She notice that she as filming this again after the annoying stalker left,

"A maiden's beauty it moves it is pure enough not to get in to power" said Chizuru

"As a girl we have had enough of your oppression for woman kind," said Hinako

"And our pride comes in with meaningful relationship of equality because we're the same sex and that include a romantic relationship" said Benibara

"Yea you tell em Benio" said Chizuru

hermione shook her head knowing now these chicks needed to get a life or something it seemed that they where not all up stairs it seemed when it came down to the views on life. or their parents didn't teach them but them again they will be giving others amusement in their actions, even kyoya had a flash in his glasses to show he was pleased at what she was doing.

"You're awesome Benibara!" said Hinako

"Whatever we're so over it" said Kaoru

"Why don't ladies just scram," said Hikaru

"I find it hard to believe that you all can't understand all sublime female love," said Hinako

The twin's where sitting on the couch one was playing his game. and the other was looking at all the coffee that Haruhi gotten them from the store. while she was making coffee.

"I find it hard to believe that you all can't understand all sublime female love," said Hinako

"What the hell is she talking about?" asked Hikaru

"You should feel sorry for them Hinagku they're host club charms don't work on us for now they're all flustered" said Chizuru

Chizuru ripped the mustache off Benibara face. as Benibara looked up looking smug thinking that they where making their point acrossed who was a better school and the way they thought was the correct way.

"True I must say I'm glad we got to perform here we got to sneak a peek at the infamous Ouran Host Club" said Benibara

"Hey guys are we really infamous?" asked Hunny

Mori covered his mouth from the bored yawn he let out.. these crazy chicks where draining the life out of the room and the energy that they had. along with their fun they normally have.

"Yea" said Mori

"And to think they're dragging these young maiden's down with them" said Benibara

"Huh?" said Haruhi confused.

"The host club president may be a pretty little halter but he shouldn't be using his looks to create fake romances!" said Benibara

hermione shook her head at the way that these people were putting down others becuase they where half and half. nothing wrong with that its the way they were born and nothing they could do about it.

"Tempting to fool the heart of a poor young maiden's is demeaning! You're so called club activities are nothing more than your stupid macho testosterone! I swear to you, you all will go down! The Ouran Host Club will be abolished!" lectured Benibara

All three of them where in Nazi uniforms doing to sign and everything. hermione now knew they where crazy Nazi's. oh how this she get so luck to have freaking Nazi's as a bloody stalker. She filmed this and was going to send it.

"All hail Zuka Club!" All three of them said.

"I see I understand you concern but do you think we could finish this later?" asked Kyoya

"Are you saying you're not going to face us?" asked Benibara

Binibara crossed her arm's knowing that these people were trying to get out of what she wanted to do. hermione only watched between the Nazi's and her freinds. she would go for her freinds other thant he nut job Nazi's.

"Not at all it's just that our king is still bed ridden from the cultural shock," said Kyoya

hermione sighed as Tamaki was suggled his head into her lap. while Kyoya sent her a I'm sorry look he knew this day was getting to her. and with Renge and these chicks that topped everything thaat was going on.

"You see Tama is having his nappy time right now," said Hunny

"Then wake him up!" said Benibara

"Excuse me I made some coffee would you ladies like some?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi came over to the three and offered them some coffee. while they blinked at the coffee they where given they never seen this type of coffee before and the scent of it was different as well.

"Yes aren't you the sweetest thing?" asked Benibara

"You're a real pearl among swine," chirped Chizuru

"You know coffee made by a maiden always taste better," said Benibara

hermione lifted her eyes up from her book she was reading and arched a brow making a big deal over coffee now. but Haruhi told them it was instant as they started to drank what was given to them.

"How about and the other maidens have little tea party?" asked Chizuru

That made Tamaki wake up and snap out of his shock. as he was making his way over to the Nazi chicks and was going to give them a ear full about what the where thinking and how they think.

"You girls have it all wrong! There's nothing to gain from a relationship with two women!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki ran and wasn't paying attention and sliped on a banana and dipping his finger in the hot coffee. he screamed in pain as hermione went over to him and bandaged his finger and kissed it to make it feel better as a dim silver light healed it with her kido.

"This conversation doesn't seem to be going anywhere," said Benibara

Benibara snatched Haruhi up as if she was going to drag her out of the room. but it was more or less her trying to get fresh with her again. it seemed that her and her cousin was the Nazi stalkers favorites.

"Now that we know what's going on we can't allow these maidens to stay here!" said Benibara

Chizuru pulled hermione off the sofa close to her. hermione eye twitched in annoyance that this nazi crazy cow was trying to get fresh with her. this was starting to get old and annoying as hell. she was gong to pull a rei but that mught now be a good idea.

"We will handle their paperwork and have them transferred at once! And we will welcome them into the Zuka club!." said Benibara

"Now hold on Benibara," said hermione

hermione shoved the girl nuzzling her chest off her. and shot her a dark glare she hated when the bloody stalkers get all fresh with you. now it was time for her to knock some sense into these Nazi's.

"I can't go to your school" said hermione

Benibara and the other two gasped they needed her. she was what their club was lacking why in the world the host club gets to keep this rare gem of a woman. thats not fair at all and they should be the ones to have her in their school.

"But why not maiden. You would be perfect for the Zuka club," said Benibara

"I'm sorry but I can't go. plus i'm not gay and rather be in a school like this. Plus I can't be in a school with out no guys it's just g Creepy", said hermione

"And why not?" Hinako questioned again.

hermione rolled her eyes not as if they didn't know who she was. the three of them looked at her so she would tell them why she would not go to their proud school. hermione just wasn;t interesting in the school they were in.

"My family would not want it. plus they don't like your school." said hermione

"Please won't you think about it?" asked Benie

Benie could see usagi as perfect form of a maiden power, strong, beautiful, fiery and spirited. something that they where lacking for a long time. it seemd that they need to find some way to convice her to come to their proud school.

"You must be ours!" said Benibara

hermion then walked up to Benie who was now down on her knee's and put her hand on the girl's chin. Benie gasped a little and her face's started to grow red to have this beauty near her like this.

"I will think about it my dear," purred hermione

hermione stood back up she was the only one who knew she just lied to the annoying bitch she was just using her host skills and the all well known malfoy charm,. while Haruhi was going to say a few things that needed to be corrected that they had just said.

"Now hold on I think there's a misunderstanding. First off you called Tamaki a halfer" said Haruhi

"He is a halfer! he's half French and half Japanese!" chirped Hunny

"Well I don't think it's fair to pick on the host club because they don't have the same history as you." said Haruhi

hermione only snickered it seemed that this club hasn't been around that long. while the other club had been around longer. if she remembered correctly that her mother was appart of it when she was in school well her muggle studies when she was to learn about the muggles they had to erase the memories of her dear aunt bella she had tried to kill some lady trying to make a pass at her. but then again her aunt bella was still alive and was a spy for the war as well. as well married to severus snape her god father and now uncle.

"We barely have any history we started two years ago." said Hikaru

"Yea the boss created when he started high school." said Kaoru

"Be that as it may saying that club activities are only to satisfy their appetites is just wrong. I mean it's not like the host club are charging their guest or anything." said Haruhi

"Well I wouldn't call it a charge we do have a point system based on the selling of items on the club's website, Check this out Haruhi your used mechanical pencil just sold for 30,000 yen." said Kyoya

Haruhi flinched now she knew where her pencil went now. these little assholes seemed to have taken her pencil she liked she even gotten comfortable with it as well. it takes so long for her to get used to a new penicil or pen.

"What? But I thought I lost that pencil! Why didn't you tell me about this Kyoya! I had no idea you were collecting money." growled Haruhi

"You thought we were all just working here as volunteers? Well it's not much organizing events," said Kyoya

hermione shook her head her cousin had every right to be mad at them right now. hell she would be to if someone stole something off her even if it was lame pencil or something like that.

"You can't go taking stuff without asking first that's stealing!" Haruhi said yelling at Kyoya.

"It wasn't stealing you dropped that pencil" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"I'm sorry Haruhi it's not like we were hiding it from you! Here you can use mine it has a super cute teddy bear on it!" said Tamaki

hermione and Haruhi would be caught dead with something like that. it seemed he loved a teddy bear. don't he know that would make him look super gay to be writing with a penicl like that.

"I don't want your pencil Senpai," said Haruhi

"Then how about this? I'll share with you the secrets of my success and my fondest memories!" said Tamaki

Haurhi rolled her eyes not even caring what the hell he was rambling about. it was just stupid. she just wanted to leave and get away from them and drag her sister with her. they pissed her off to no end's.

"Oh you poor dear I can't believe they've been deceiving you like this." said Chizuru

"Hey why don't you just dump these losers and come with us?" asked Hinako

"Now hold on Hinagku this young lady has had a long day we'll give you some time to think we'll be back tomorrow" said Benibara

the Zuka club twirled their way out of the club room and left to go and plan for their show for tomorrow. while the host club didn't know what to do with the anger haruhi was throwing off at them.

"I think I better be going I have some thinking to do." said Haruhi

Haruhi walked out with her cousin behind where annoyed with the host club for what they had done stealing something that wasn't their's. It pissed haruhi off so much she wanted to punch them all.

"Why did you tell her the truth? You just added fuel to the fire!" said Tamaki

Tamaki rushed over to them and cried as if they could care less at his show of emotions. not as if they where going to leave it seemed that byakuya and kenpachi plus her other family don't like Lobelia and its bad when two gays chicks would hate that school. So it gave him a peace of mind that they won't leave,

"The facts the facts" said Kyoua

"Maybe we should have asked before we sold Haru-Chan's pencil?" asked Hunny

"Yea for all we know it could have been a keep sake from her mother." said Kaoru

"Nah it was just a freebee at an electronic store" said Hikaru

Eveyone huddled together to plan something to keep them there with them. they would be lost with out hermione and Haruhi. they where their light and the host club would be lame with out them,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

Haruhi and hermione was walking toward the third music room when she saw the Zuka club waiting for them. they must been their for their answer. it was going to be a no so they better give up. even though they had a laugh about it last night.

"Hello young maiden's" said Benibara

"We're ready to set those Ouran Host Club idiot straight once and for all!" said Chizuru

"Set what straight?" asked Haruhi

hermione sighed it seemed that they where still after them and wanted to show the host club that they where beter then them. but they where not the host club don't act like they where gay. well the twins more or less do a brotherly love thing but it not gay.

"That you and your sister should come with us and you should go to school with your own kind," said Benibara

They opened the door and the room was dark with a big pile in the middle of the room. hermione and Haruhi wondered what the hell was going on. if their having a orgy in there they where going to go somewhere else and wipe it from their mind. hermione took her phone out knowing something funny was about to happened and filmed it,

"Ouran!" Hikaru sang.

"Ouran!" Kaoru sang.

"Ouran" Mori sang.

"Ouran" Kyoya sang.

"Ouran!" Hunny said.

hermione snickered mentally at what the hell was going on now. where they trying to make a joke out of the Zuka club. if that what it was then it was funny as hell. and have to tell them they did well with this one. The room lit up and Tamaki stood up with his face full of makeup.

"Ouran!" Tamaki sang with a roll of his tongue.

"Host Club! Welcomes you!" They all said

The boys were all dressed in dressed except for Mori. now Haruhi wondered if they wher batting for the other team since they where dressed as women. but she had to admit it was kinda was happy to get this on video the others old love this one,

"Oh Haruhi and hermione welcome back" said Tamaki

He walked up in his pink ballroom dress. while hermione and Haruhi was trying to hold their own laughter in this was just to priceless wishing to have a camara to film this but they didn' muramasa and suzaku and yuki was watching from the tree they were in.

"Look Haru-Chan! hermione! I'm a princess now! Aren't I cute?" chirped Hunny

Hunny was swirling around in his dark pink ballroom dress. hermione had to admit he would made a adorable girl in that dress. then again these where straight guys in drag it was kinda to funny.

"What is the meaning of this? Are you trying to make fun of woman kind?" asked Benibara

Why no that's not it at all everything's going according to plan our strategy is going to make even a crying child smile. It's the freebee campaign!My dears you all have lived very sheltered lives are Lobelia so you don't know that commoners are weak they have a weakness for free things. Haruhi you may have been distracted by the Zuka club but join us and you will have more sisters! This way you can have more feminine boding than usual and while staying on the host club! Isn't that a great plan? Aren't I pretty?" said Tamaki

The twin's popped over to them as the where going to play their little game that they where normal known to play with others. while hermione and Haruhi kept their snickers was still filming this,

"We're the Hitachiin sisters who one of us is prettier?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"I'm just teasing you," Hikaru said which made Kaoru laughed

"Look, look Haru-Chan! Usagi! You two can call me big sis if you want" chirped Hunny

"Do you idiots really think you can win her over like this? I've had enough of you!" growled Benibara

Then Haruhi and hermione started laughing hysterically. they where clutching their sides from the amount of laughter they where having. hermione didn't need air but this was hurting her ribs. hermione put her phone away after she sent it and bursts out laughing,

"Oh man this is too much! I don't even get what you're trying to do!" said Haruhi

hermione and Haruhi crumbling to their knees in laughter. they where laughing so much it would make hermione die with laughter . this was pricess. hell ikkaku and yumichika would of loved this if he was here.

"I knew you guys were a bunch of goofballs but this is ridiculous! You all look like a bunch of preening peacocks!" Laughed hermione

The host club looked at the two sisters and if they where going to stay. they where praying that they would. they didn't want to loose the two of them they where their friends the closest ones they have ever had.

"Are we really that funny?" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Honey said

Which made Haruhi and hermione laugh even just wished they have a camara on them so they would be able to film this. they would love to watch it over and over again.

"C'mon call me big sister! Do it! Just say it! Big sister!" They said

They chased Haruhi around the room. while the two backed away as they where being chaced while laughing their asses off at the whole thing. this was the best day of their lives.

"What were you think what's gotten into you guys?" asked hermione

"We did this because we didn't want to go away,"said Hikaru

"Well maiden have you made a choice?" asked Benibara

hermione only shook her head to tell them no that they would never be going to that school. the Zuka club looked sad that they where not going to get the two cousin's. maybe they could get them next time.

"Wait a minute if you knew you weren't going to leave then why did you act so angry yesterday?" asked Tamaki

"Well how would you feel if I stole something of yours without asking? I really liked that mechanical pencil it was easy to write with!" said Haruhi

"I'm sorry but I was nice enough to offer my teddy bear pencil and you didn't want it!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was waving that creepy pencil again. hermione snatched it and snapped it in half now there was no more creepy pencil. while Haruhi Sighed and thought that she needed to do it.

"Uh Benio" said Chizuru

"It's alright do not worry maidens some day we will come and rescue from this place! This is not over!" said Benibara

They where running out and hermione snapped her fingers as casted a trip charm so they would trip. the Zuka club faceplanted and then gotten back up then they where gone. hermione then turned around and walked away with a wicked smile on her face. they host club patted her on the back for pulling that dick move on them. as they all got dressed and went home.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Tamaki woke from a bad dream and bolted up in his bed. sweating from the bad dream that Haruhi was living in a dump of a place and was starving herself to have food for when they come and see her.

 **"NO HARUHI! IT'S JUST REGULAR TUNA! IT'S BY NO MEANS FANCY!"** cried Tamaki

Tamaki let out a happy sigh finally realizing that it was Just only a dream. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. not even realized it was a weekend and that he was half in his pajama pants and school uniform.

"Morning Master Tamaki anything we can do for you?" asked Shima

"I need to get going. Please bring the car around front" ordered Tamaki

The driver bowed and went to go and start the car to drive his master around as well as his freinds. while Shima watched the boy who she raised since he was a baby. even though she tried to protect him from his grandmother but she was never able to help out with it since she drugged her

"I beg your pardon Master Tamaki but what would you like for breakfast?" asked Shima

"I already told you I have to get going! I don't want any breakfast!" growled Tamaki

Then his eyes widen in shock at the mere thought of Haruhi living in a shit hole like in his dreams. he would thought that His Usako would have gotten them a place to live with all her money.

"Wait Master Tamaki! I cannot let you leave the house like that! You're still wearing your pajama bottoms and house slippers!" said Shima

 **"AHH!"** sceamed Tamaki

Tamaki looked down and rushed back up the stairs and changed into something else. mainly his school uniform. since he was not told that it was a weekend just yet. while shima watched him come back down with his uniform on.

"Oh he's not the brightest young man," muttered Shima

"Thank you Shima." said Tamaki

"Master Tamaki I suggest you spend less time screaming and more time looking at a calendar. Today is Saturday, Which means no school today." said Shima

Tamaki stopped in mid step and stilled for a while then he went back over to the old house keeper. and got all up in her face as if he was going to tell her off for not letting him know it was a damned weekend.

"Oh really then why didn't you make me aware of that earlier?" asked Tamaki

"As your maid, it's my duty to help you all but I want you to become fine a young gentleman,So you must be able to recognize your mistakes. Since you finally have some free time on your hands why don't we work on your manners?" said Shima

Shima started dragging Tamaki away to teach him a lession for his rudness an forgetting what day it was. it seemed that he was in a hurry not until she finished with the little punk.

"Wait! Wait! I need to make a call! Someone bring me a phone!" cried Tamaki

The maid gave him a phone as he dialed Kyoya's number so he could gather the troops and go and hunt down where Haruhi lived to see if his dream was real or fake he just had to know.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

hermione was in bed she had a long night of training her body hurted like a bitch., she was in the manor everyone was here and there. but she was snugggled in bed and didn't care at this point in time.

 **"HERMIONE!"** screamed Tamaki

Kyoya looked around the house he had to admit he liked it. It looked like palace it somewhat looked like it was made from crystal in here, as well where the house was built she had wonderful taste in where she chose to live. while Tamaki bursted into the house with out even knocking.

"Hello young master, may I help you with anything?" dobby

"Yes, we are here to get hermione. Is she here and you must be dobby the house elf?" asked Kyoya

Kyoya noticed this person came out with muramasa. it seemed they were from they are that there is more than hermione living here. and he looked at them as if they voilated their mistresses home. Tamaki was paceing back and forth wanting to know the truth.

"yes niece is sleeping from a long night of training and a battle of a group of rogue death eaters and was wounded so I would hush up,." said bellatrix

Tamaki didn't wait to have permission from none of them and that is something you never do to the former death eaters in the manor, he bolted up to the room that was known to be the bedroom would be at as he kicked in the doors,

 **"HERMIONE, HARUHI IS LIVING IN POVERTY! WE HAVE TO RESUCE HER!"** screamed Tamaki

hermione flipped him the bird and covered her head and groanded wondering where and why he was here, and her cousin was not living in no such thing of poverty, so he was being overly dramatic once again.

"No she is not you stupid overgrown moron. she lives in a condo house.." Grumbled hermione

Tamaki pulled her out of bed but she kicked him in the gut, so she gave up as bellatrix and severus rushed into the room and helped her up knowing she was still sore, as she went to go and get ready. They was able to get her to take them to her cousin home. Kyoya only smiled to tell her he was sorry.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Haruhi was walking home from the supermarket with a satisfied look on her face. she did her shopping for the day with the black credit card that she and her father had replaced. it helped out loads.

"That was some sale there's never a better time to hit the supermarket then a Saturday morning. Now all I have to do is clean and then some laundry"thought Haruhi

Haruhi walked home from the store. Then she saw a fancy looking car pulled in front of her condo complex. she wondered what the hell was going on. and why there was so many cars in front of her home.

"Here you are young Masters and mistress,"

The Suoh family driver said as the host club piled out of the car. Haruhi groans seemed they dragged her cousin along with her aunt bella and uncle severus along as well. these guy's never stop at nothing even though they where her friend's they could get on your last nerv. But they had a mega battle last night and knew her cousin was wounded,

"So this is where Haruhi lives?" asked Kaoru

"Wow it's bigger than I thought" said Hikaru

"I know look at all the rooms!" chirped Hunny

"You are such dunderheads! This building is an comdo complex. not no house you morons" Growled severus

"Get lost!" growled Haruhi

Haruhi eye was twitching in annoyance. hermione along with bellatrix and severus along with muramasa and suzaky with severus sword spirit raven. and bellatrix sword spirit mizuki only shrugged their shoulder's telling her they ganged up on her to bring them here. until a man came up to her with a group of men behind him.

"You are the most beautiful ladies I've ever seen" One man said.

"Thanks!" Said hermione and bellatrix

"How would you like to go on a date with my sons?"

"No she should date mine!"

"No mine!" One woman said.

The host club watched poor hermione and bellatrix who was in their female glory ganged up with people who wanted them for their own kids. hermione had been around here before but thy just was alway's cloaked from view.

"Hey!" growled Kaoru

Kaoru rushed over to hermione and the other two to save her from the people who wanted her to date their own sons. and a few their daughter's who where gay. severus and bellatrix was already married, muramasa and suzaku was together. they knew hermione didn't swing that way so it was time for them to save her.

"She has no time to date anyone" growled Kaoru

Kaoru was dragging her away so they could falow the others to the condo door. so they wouldn't be left behind next time she does this she would put her cloak back on not to have that happen again..

"What's gotten into you?" asked hermione

hermione was still being dragged by the halfling as if he was jealous for some reason. that was noramlly Tamaki department to drag her out of something like this, even though she didn't really care she wanted to be pulled out of that.

"Look here's the deal you get a three second quick peak and then you all go home," grumbled Haruhi

"Look Haru-Chan I bought you a gift there's both chocolate and strawberry in here," chirped Hunny

Haruhi only sighed and decided that there was no getting rid of them now since they had to bring snakes along with them. well it was going to happen sooner or later for them to come and see her.

"Fine I guess I'll make some tea," said Haruhi

Haruhi opened the door to let them all llook inside. Tamaki looked around and sighed in relief he never been in a condo before but this was better than the dream he had. even though this place had more rooms in it for the people who lives in here.

"Phew! At least it's better than my dream" thought Tamaki

"Thanks for inviting us in!" chirped the twins and Hunny

They all piled in the sitting room on the comfey sofa's. something that molly and narcissa did for their place.. she made sure everything was perfect and Haruhi father and narcissa and bellatrix brother was happy about along with Haruhi of course.

"Why don't you make us this? Its black tea our father got us from Africa," said Hikaru

Hikaru handing her an orange tea bag. Haruhi read the back of it to see how it was made. she was normally used to the tea that came from kesuke or the others who make their own in which is awesome,

"Um okay" said Haruhi

"It's best served as milk tea do you have milk?" asked Kaoru

"I think so when was the last time me or anyone else bought some milk?" asked Haruhi

"What the hell are you doing you idiots?" asked Tamaki

Tamaki smacked each twin in the head for their moron thoughts. while severus wondered what the hell are they doing and their thoughts. in truth he was happy he never ever teached these guys potions his class room would be no more.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"I know you're trying to embarrass her by ask for that African tea! Look she has no idea how she's supposed to prepare it!" said Tamaki

"She doesn't even have a tea pot!" cried Hikaru

"And she's too embarrassed to tell us that doesn't have one!" cried Kaoru

"You three are morons" muttered severus

bellatrix slapped her husband in the head. severus only shrug and shook his head at their stupid ways of acting in other peoples homes. even though it seemed that they needed to get their facts straight even Kyoya knew that she wasn't poor. hell they had a black credit card that had a lifetime of funds from the their families volts. and including that they were indeed purebloods and noble.

"It's okay Haruhi we don't need any tea you don't have to go through all that trouble," said Kaoru

"What're you talking about I've already finished." said Haruhi

"Oh well in that case," said Hikaru and Kaoru

Haruhi poured the tea while putting them in the China that was passed down from the black family and the mafloy plus the kuchiki. So it means that they are going to be drinking out of something special today,

"Oh well in that case," said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Phew! That was a close one boss." said Hikaru

"We have been rescued by commoners wisdom." said Tamaki

"What do you mean sir?" asked Kaoru

hermione only sighed it seemed that Tamaki was making a game out of this as well. they can be annoying but they can be funny to watch. Kyoya patted her shoulder as he made his way over to the large book shelf it was from the the manors in the wizarding world he had been offered to take books when he wanted to he had a key that will transport him there.

"Nothing that's true in our world is true here. We must be careful anything we say might break Haruhi's heart! And in this fight this first one to embarrass Haruhi loses." said Tamaki

"While your attics are amusing I don't see why you have to turn this into a competition," said Kyoya

hermione and Haruhi gave him permission to take any book he saw he liked. It seem severus was about to drag tamaki and beat him down, but he needed to return it after he is done with them and pick up more books that he wasnted to barrow. he was in book heaven.

"I wish we could tell her how cute she is but we might offend her!" said Tamaki

"The traps of the commoner world are horrifying!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Here you like strawberries right you can have mine." said Mori

Mori never liked strawberries so he gave them to haruhi, while bellatrix smiled kindly at what Mori had done, it was very kind of him to give his strawberries from his own cake to haruhi.

"That's nice of you Mori" chirped Haruhi

"Why didn't we think of that?" asked Hikaru

"I should be sharing strawberries with her!" said Tamaki

"Why'd we let him trick us?" asked Kaoru

hermione and severus shook their heads as they sipped their tea. these people getting on their last nerv. even though they'd here freinds doesn't mean they don't get annoying time from time. Haruhi looked at her cousin and uncle knowing severus wanted to smack them in the head.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a few minutes later_

Everyone put their garbage from their cake's into the garbage can that they had next to them. while a few of them let out a burp or two and rubbed their full stomachs. Hunny head was layng on the arm of the sofa.

"Eating all those desserts went my appetite,"chirped Honey

"Yea it's about time for lunch," said Hikaru

"Well then what's for lunch?"asked Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hunny

The twins and Tamaki tilted their head to the side as if they where happy. while Haruhi glared at them as if they where getting annoying to her as well. even though severus knew they where happy right now by the way they were acting.

"Will you all stop being so happy go lucky all the time?" asked Haruhi

"Why don't we call something in? We did come unexpected why don't you order some of your favorite sushi" said Kyoya

Haruhi wanted to stop him before he used any form of money on them. she could pay for their lunch since she had her black card on her. bellatrix shook her head no they wouldn't listen anyway.

"I'd really like if you made us something for lunch Haru-Chan" chirped Hunny

"No Hunny !" said Hikaru

"Why would you ask her that?" asked Kaoru

"You're going to embarrass her!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was trying to get Hunny to stop making Haruhi to go out and get food for them. as if it would affend her in some way. hermione only sighed it didn't mean your a commoner if you lived in a condo for kami sakes.

"I guess I can whip something up it might take a while" said Haruhi

"We can wait!" chirped Hunny

"Why didn't we ask her that?"asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"We get to taste Haruhi's cooking." cried Tamaki

hermione giggled at the way they where acting. they had eaten her cooking before and they loved it. Haruhi had all the food she knew how to make. Something she and molly always enjoyed doing together was cooking.

"But that means I would have to go to the supermarket again" said Haruhi

"We're coming too," said Hikaru

"We want to see a commoner's super market," said Kaoru

"Me too! Me too!"chirped Hunny

Haruhi shook her head it seemed they where acting as if they where going to some kind of fair or amusement park by the way they where acting. but she was happy they where happy so she delt with the way they and micharu left to go and meet them all outside,

This could be a great learning experience,"said Kyoya

"Yay! Commoners' supermarket, commoners' supermarket!" cheered Hikaru and Kaoru

The twins ran out of the condo with Hunny behind them. Kyoya walked his way out as well he wanted to see what was so different with the commoners supermarket, not as if he ever been in a supermarket before.

"Well so much for a day off" grumbled Haruhi

Haruhi sighed and fallowed them out. while hermione looked around to see Tamaki praying to the area where Haruhi father set up a place to remember her mother who was his sister she had been killed during the war for talking back to the dark lord. and the bitch of a mother that her cousin had the only weasely that was dark and pure evil.

"Hey Tamaki aren't you coming with us?" asked hermione

hermione placed her hand on his shoulder she noticed now that her mother's photo was there it seemed that they where close growing up.. They were twins from what she was told. but the black were all spies as the malfoys and a few other pure blooded families.

"I am I just wanted to pay my respects to your mother along with haruhi mother before I left" said Tamaki

hermione sighed she knew her mother but she was killed by the dark lord for talking back to him since she didnt agree with albus for the fact that her only daughter was going to be used as a breeding tool. but it seemed that her life from the soul soceiy from age five. no one knew that mayuri or kenpaachi could love anything well other than yachiru and nemu until she came along plus ryuuken.

"Your mother is beautiful I bet she was smart too," said Tamaki

"She was was a smart and kind hearted person. when you made her mad she had fire inside of her. she was the picture of class. she made sure we had the training of a pureblood to make sure we didnt end up dead when the dark lord return. but i didnt need much with the taining i had to be apart of the kuchiki clan. but she talked back to the dark lord for making me his breeding tool he didnt want no other than me. he claimed he loved be but someone like him didnt know what love was. said hermione

Tamaki looked into her ice blue eyes to see them shimmer with tears her eyes he felt bad for her then again he could relate he suffered a lot of things from his grandmother had done to him they were the same in so many ways he just didnt know how to say anything.,

"Oh yea no doubt I bet she was grand woman and smart too trust me hermione you can't fool these eyes," chirped Tamaki

hermione only giggled at what he had said, she wished she could talk to her mother sometimes no one had found her in the soul soceity yet. but they knew she would end up there for all the good she had done in her life.

"Well everyone's waiting outside for us we should get going" said Tamaki

Tamaki stood up only to slip on a banana and fall on top of hermione who was lost in her own thoughts. she snapped out of them when she felt him fall on top of her as she graoned she thought she opened one of the wounds but it seemed it wasn't,

"That hurt. Usako are you okay?" asked Tamaki alarmed

"Yea but can you get off of me you're kind of heavy Tamaki," said tamaki

I'm home Haruhi! Why'd you leave to do open?"

A woman said as she entered with four other people behind her and saw Tamaki on top of hermione. they all stood in shock at the sight before him. while Tamaki was pale at what he was seeing.

"Welcome home uncle reg, along with you guys," said hermione

Tamaki took a while to let it all sink in what she had just said, then he let out a scream of horror from the sight of the drag queen. even the others with them the bad thing is that lucius malfoy the birth father of hermione.

uncle? You got to be kidding me! This transvestite is Haruhi's father and hermione uncle?!" thought Tamaki

"So how was work uncle reg? Hey draco stop smirking will you," grumbled hermione

They just stood there not saying a word they where just in to much shock. as if they where thinking Tamaki was trying to screw her or something. but he only fell on her but that won't get threw through these people and her father.

"Just stay calm and I can explain what happened!" thought Tamaki

Hemione dad walked over and threw Tamaki off hermione. while kesuke took hermione by the shoulder's and started to shake her as if he was worried that he was trying to pull what the dark lord had done to her.

 **"OH WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU MY LITTLE PRINCESS!"** yelled kesuke

 **"THAT LITTLE PERVERT TRIED TO MOLEST YOU DIDN'T HE! ILL KILL YOU!"** yelled draco

"I'm sorry I had to leave your cousin alone. Their was a Yuma close by," said orihime

"Wow he hit that wall hard" said hermione

hermione started to poke at Tamaki with the fire poker to see if he was still alive. while her father was rolling his shoulders as if he pulled something from throwing Tamaki like he had. while she rolled her eyes from what her fathers dramaics.

"Oh my left arm has been acting up lately it's like I went hand to hand with some ferocious beast I could sure use a cup of hot tea right now" said lucius

"Hot tea! I will get it! hermione do you use firewood to burn it? hermione help me out your dad wants tea!" rambled Tamaki

Tamaki was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. while byakuya and ryuuken stepped on Tamaki and looked down on him like they do in battle, oh how they enjoyed a good battle

 **"OH MY I FOUND A LITTLE PEST! NOW WILL YOU LITTLE PERVERTED ASS TELL ME WHY YOU WHERE ADDRESSING MY DAUGHTER IN SUCH A RUDE WAY!"** hissed ryuuken

hermione sighed as if they where taking this to far. while The rest and her father stood over the feaked out Tamaki who looked like he was about to piss himself from fear because their was a pissed uncle kenpachi looming over him with ikkaku and yumichika,

"Hey boss what's taking you so long?" asked Hikaru

"Whoa that person we passed was Haruhi's father," said Kaoru

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Help me out!" said Tamaki

The twins looked over to see the other males and females with the drag queen who was hermione uncle they all passed down stairs while Haruhi was busy with talking to someone to even notice her father passed her.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi's dad and hermione uncle and freinds. We're friends of Haruhi and hermione the Hitachiin brothers" chirped Hikaru and Kaoru

The twins where walking on Tamaki not even caring that they where hurting them. it seemed that that the others in the room were pointing and laughing at what they where doing to the little pervert.

"So you're a transvestite huh?" asked Hikaru

"You're the first real transvestite we've ever met" said Kaoru

"So you finally put the moves on hermione huh boss?" asked The twins

They knew what the others where but they never seen a drag queen before. but they had to admit the others where kinda cool since they were pointing and laughing at them since they where wlking on Tamaki. even the stoic looking ones were snickering.

"You'll have to excuse him he's a ladies' man," said Hikaru

"He's pheromone factory he's probably fooled around then you can count he can't even keep it in his pants," said Kaoru

"I'm not a ladies' man I care about Haruhi and hermione," said Tamaki

Tamaki got up and dropped to his knees as if he was able to get forgiveness for what they had just seen. even though these people where hard to get forgivenss and even the ones who are soul reapers who are rather protective. plus the one making him want to piss himself. and they were able kill him with out him knowing it.

"It's the truth I care about Haruhi and hermione they are special to me!" said Tamaki

The soul reapers and wizards and the others looked over at hermione wondering what the hell was wrong with this guy. it seemed he was damaged somewhere or something. hermione only shrugged to tell them to go with the flow with him

"hermione what is taking so long?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi peaked back into her house. their father eyes went all starry when he saw his daughter and went over and smothered her in a huge mega bear hug. while hermione giggle at her uncle who was just like her mother who was so overly affectionante.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Everyone was in the dinning room sat around the old table that was from one of the manors that belonged to the even made the condo with spell to fit as many people In something that was around the wizarding world for a long time.

"Oh I see you're the host club I've heard so much about. Well you are certainly a good looking bunch of young people. I'm not sure which one I like the best"

Haruhi and hermione and bellatrix sighed knowing that regulas was in a happy mood. and sadly hermione was grossed out her uncle was freaking turned on by all of the host club its to creepy and gross.

"I'll tell you what why don't you all call me Ranka? That's the professional name I use at the transvestite bar I work at," chirped Ranka

"Professional name? You mean like a stage name?"asked Hunny

Hunny looked up with innocent eyes as if he didn't even know nothing about the whole transvestite thing. it was all new to them and something they where learning about quickly. bellatrix and rangiku wanted to hug him he was just as cute as yachiru sadly she didnt want to come along since she was busy shopping.

"Exactly like that Mitsukuni" chirped Ranka

"Wait a minute how did you know my name sir?" asked Hunny

Ranka nodded and smiled happily this was the best gift that his daughters had ever given to him. but then again he loved his daugthers to no ends. and he was happy to have his eldest back for good.

"You two are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka in the 3rd year class, you two are 1st year in same class as Haruhi you're the Hitachiin twins though I'm not sure which on is which." chirped Ranka

"So Haruhi and hermione has told you about us?" asked Hikaru

"Oh no Kyoya told me," chirped Ranka

"You really are a beautiful person Ranka," said Kyoya

hermione nodded she knew that Kyoya was talking to her uncle so it didn't bother her none. but then again her cousin was another issue all together. her mother a weasley temper was worst that her mother temeper just like molly. Haruhi mother abused her along wih her adoptive parents and dropped to die in karakura town. but the abuse never started with her aunt until they met each other.

 **"Say WHAT?"** asked Everyone

"Kyoya!" growled Tamaki

Tamaki grabbed Kyoya shoulder and shot him a glare as if he was hiding something from him. he could atleast tell him that he was talking to Haruhi father and his hermione uncle. what else was he talking to the other family to his hermione as well.

"We've been entrusted with the care of his only daughter and niece it's only natural that we give him regular report but wouldn't that be your job?" said Kyoya

What Kyoya had just said made Tamaki fall back into place since he was growing mushrooms in the coat closet in the dinning room. The others who just met tamaki was wondering if this guy was ever taught right from wrong.

"I'm so impressed has such a smart president but wait you're only the vice president I guess that president of yours is just a figure head" said Ranka

"You never told me about this dad How come you never told me you were getting calls from Kyoya!" growled Haruhi

All the others passed over $10 since hermione won the bet since she said that Haruhi would blow up about this whole thing. and she did know her sister well enough since they where alike in so many ways.

"But you never tell me anything about school. your cousin was the only one who told me Haruhi I had to find out how you were doing" said Ranka pouting.

"So that makes it okay to talk behind my back? C'mon tamaki will you stop growing mushroomosets?" growled Haruhi at Tamaki.

"It's just that you're cute even when you're angry!" said Ranka

Ranka hugged his daughter and knocked her down to the floor and squeezed her to him.. as he nuzzled his face to her to show his love for her. it was ture he loved both of his niece as well since she was like his own daughter.

"Is it just me or does her dad remind me of someone?" asked Hikaru

"Now we know why she's so good at handling the boss," said Kaoru

"Wait Haruhi where are you going?" asked Ranka

"To the store I'll be back so you all stay here and behave yourselves Come on Usagi," said Haruhi

hermione only shruged as she fallowed her cousin out the door with muramasa knowing that she needed someone to vent to. Some of the others went with two, and to help her cool off before she went crazy on the form what Kyoya did.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Ranka knew that they wanted to go alone with them but maybe this was a good thing for his niece to calm down her cousin before she did something stupid. she did get her mother temper after all she was half weasley and half black. Plus some of the others who went was able to as well.

"I know you all wish to go along but give Haruhi some time with her cousin. I told you all about Haruhi not I was time for me to tell hermione story." said Ranka

Everyone in the room stopped pouting. The others looked interesting they never knew the story until now.. so they wanted to know about her mother who was his sister. she was such a lovely woman and they all missed narcissa greatly.

"you all know that i was known as regulas black when i lived in the wizarding world. my twin sister narcissa was a lovely woman. but the thing was all children was born to pure blooded familys were marked with the dark mark the day they were born. but the thing was albus took hermione when no one was looking. i never knew nothing since i married serenity weasley even though it was loveless to a point. when we found out had happened from kesuke and we were happy that he took her as his own since he found her half dead close to his shop he killed the man who was melesting her at age five. but he saved her but only to turn her into a soul reaper and a visored to save her life. but when my wife found out about hermione and how much i loved her she hired men to do things to her that should of never happened. i know it was wrong to say thing i am happy the evil bitch is dead. but when she was in hogwards her fourth year she was stuck in a tounament with anohter one who was not supposed to compete but htye had not choice after the war we found out it was all albus doing. but hermione is so much like my twin. bellatrix would know. but im happy she is able to be happy and alive." said ranka

everyone's eyes where wide at the story. then again thats why haruhi was never close to her mother since she was a drinker and a abusive person to someone who was close to her. even her own mothers family wish not to even remember her mother. but they love haruhi as one of the weasley clan. They looked at the ice cold eyes of kesuke knowing he was a loyal person to his daughter in the soul society and wizarding terms as if he was her real father along with the other adopted family And they are rather protective people one at that, her sword spirit was one at that even the second one as well.

"I just want you all to know how grateful I am ever since she's seems happier after everthing had happened to her and how she was after the war. i dont know if you knew before she came to ouron she was in a coma after be bitten by the dark lord snake thats why she has the scar on her neck because he also used a slicing spell to kill her but lucky for her severus was close by and took her to the soul socity to be healed but it was a lon road for her. that is why haruhi was emotional when she saw hermione we didnt get much word when the war started since the dark lord that me to be ministry of magic gave me a name change as well my evil bitch of a wife. all we are is happy to see her alive and filled with joy once more. Wouldn't you agree Tamaki Suoh?" asked Ranka

"You know me?" chired Tamaki happily.

"Why of course I do you're the host club's bumbling perverted president. My little princess told me a thing or two about you," said Ranka

Tamaki went pale from what ranka had just said. while som of the others snickered at the memory when hermione had said that to them. and then again what could you say hermione was the best with insults.

 _"So hermione does talk about the host club when she is with her uncle and others"_ Kyoya thought

kyoya let a smile grace his face that he saw when she showed them her life from the power of being a captain to the soul king. it seemed that they opened her heart since it was closed off to the world from what her the sick man the dark lord had done to her.

"Come to think about you're the one who didn't realize Haruhi or hermione were girls until the last minute. Well In my niece case you found out when she was nude, Pretty pathetic" said Ranka

What Ranka said which made Tamaki go back into his closet poking at his mushrooms in his emo closet. he didn't mean to not see that hermione and haruhi was both girls and hermione had way bigger boobs that she straps back. It wasn't his fought her saw her nude as the day she was born.

"Now that we've got the introductions out of the way, would you all like to have a little fun?" Ranka said.

everyone titled their heads to the side wondering what fun meant to this guy.. While they waited for ranka to change into something else that he was not in all night at the gay bar even though they didnt need the money they have loads. So they all go and spy since it was also kesuke favorte game.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

hermione walked down the side walk with her cousin with rangiku, orihime and yumichika as well muramasa suzaku was watching the twins, haruhi who punched a few walls to calm down. now they where on their way to the supermarket to buy something for well dinner now since they had to take her to calm down.

"Why didn't he tell me that Kyoya was calling and giving him updates?" mumbled Haruhi

"I don't know, I am just here for the ride cousin dear." said hermione

the host club with ranka and the others, they where stalking hermione, muramasa, rangiku and orihime and haruhi. even though hermione knew they where fallowing them since she could sense them.

"So we're going to follow her to the supermarket?" Asked Hikaru and Kaoru

"This is what you call fun?" said Kyoya

"I call it the stalking game, Though I have a more selfish reason for bringing you all out. I wanted to be seen with a bunch of cute boys." said ranka

the twins eye's twitched now they knew who ranka reminded them of. and they knew it two just with out being gay and a drag queen. well then again they didn't know if he was gay or not so they wipped that from memory.

"Sure enough those too are defiantly cut from the same cloth" Hikaru and Kaoru said

They entered the supermarket and watched Haruhi and hermione and the others pick out veggies at the produce section to see what was good and not good to make for their meal it had to be something that would feed all of them. after they had their super market fun they left to go back to the condo and eat the meal haruhi and molly made.

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

Haruhi was happily hanging sheets on a clothes line with the help of orihime and yoruichi they came along with all of the other soul reapers and wizards and visards as well the arrancar, while hermione was made to sit back and relax With the other was with them.

 _"At first I was a little fearful about not telling everyone at the host club about my plans for the summer but it's not like they have the free time to keep little tabs on me anyway right?"_ thought Haruhi

hermione smiled to see her cousin looking happy. she just leaned back in her seat and sipped on her drink they never get s chance to do things like since their battles in all. plsu some of them where planning to come to ouron to just past the time.

 _"This place is so peaceful and tranquil the perfect island get away for a girl to catch up on her studies 'It's going to be great!''_ thought Haruhi

Haruhi looked up to the sky so did the others as well they enjoyed the fresh air of this place. yumichika and ikkaku and kenpachi scowled until they head something that was going to mess up the whole trip for them all.

 **"Haruhi! Despair not! Daddy's come to save you!"** cried Tamaki

hermione and all the others had a dead panned look on their faces. when they saw the blonde moron they sighed and knew peace and quite went out the window for them all first trip in a long time and they just swoop in to take the peace and quite away.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

They all went inside after he host club took their bags so they would be able to grab a room well what ever was left with all the guest who was staying there along withthe others,

"Oh my! What beautiful strapping young men you all are! These beauties must be friends with Haruhi!" chirped Misuzu

 _"Another fluttering tranny?'_ thought Tamaki

"Why don't you call me Misuzu?" askedMisuzu

The host club wondered if this guy was a freind of Ranka's since he was a tranny as well. Haruhi grumbled to herself and laid her head on the shoulder of yoruichi looked up her aunt by blood adoptions.

"He's an old friend of Ranka's they use to work together at the same shop years ago" said Kyoya

"Well naturally you would know" grumbled Tamaki angrily.

"Kill me" cried Haruhi

rangiku and yumichika patted her back to tell her they where annoyed as well. if they where to be burned alive and die it would be right now since they had to deal with these pain in the asses. sadly ichigo wanted to take a trip back to hell instead of being here now.,

"I went to business for myself and believe you me running this little pension is like living in a fairy tale!" chirped Misuzut wirling around

"hermione!" chirped Hunny

hermione blinked at all of the host members confusingly as if why she was there. they only thought here cousin was only there and the others so the. Again it was only natural that she was there with everyone else, she thought they would have left by now. but it seemed they where going to be staying.

"hermione my beloved princess, you are okay!" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki rushed over to her with a bright smile. yumichika and ikkaku and wondered if this guy was for real. And sometimes they wondered if they should ask ryuukin to give him drugs so he would mellow out.

"I left you a message that I and my cousin along with a few others was coming here. Don't tell me you forgot to check them." grumbled hermione

grimmjow patted her Kitten back knowing how she felt with these people around. lucky She was in a good mood and won't make the poor guy piss himself from fear. But then again kenpachi and ikkaku was in the same boat,

"So is Haru-Chan and a few othere are your indentured servants?" chirped Hunny

ukitake patted the boy's head He was just to adorable, but he spotted yachiru and blushed deeply, it seemed that some of the others are gonna be going to ouron and was able to wear the boys uniform for the females with black mail,

"They are more like unpaid employees this is also Ranka's preferred method of keeping taps on his daughter when he's working and hermione and the others was sent here to keep a better watch too." said Kyoya

ryuuken glared at the one with glasses he was the one who keeps crashing his computers, serves him right seeking information on people that he had no right to be searching for nosy little bastard but then again he was the same way.

"What? How do you know all this stuff?" asked Tamaki

"because he is a hacker and can't keep his nose out of anyone business," said ryuuken

Everyone turned to see one of the ryuuken standing there looking like he was about to kill the host club for bothering their peace and quite. While he had his arm around his girlfriends waist he never knew he would be destened for a soul reaper until he met momo.

Take my daughter under your wing he says. but hermione was the one who told to relax but the others. He practically begged me and since I still can't afford the expensive hired help it works out for everyone! the others was even a bonus when I found out, they are model employees it's a shame I can't pay them anything And what do you all think of this cute little apron they all are wearing I made them myself!" chirped Misuzu

hermione only shrugged and went back to her already had a job a captain of the 0 devison. While the others wondered where they were going to be staying since they had only one room left in this place, they just too, the remaining ones along with they guest,

"You are quite the exquisite seamstress!" said Tamaki

Tamaki along Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori gave the apron thumbs down. Then the host club went outside to talk to see what they where going to do while they where here.

"A job huh? You turned down our invite to Bali for this?" asked Hikaru

"And we even asked her to go to Switzerland with us didn't we?"asked Hunny

"We did" said Mori

"But I still don't have a passport remember?" asked Haruhi

hermione and the others coughed into their hands since they did have a passport on Haruhi and Ranka. it seemed that Kyoya did as well in which pissed them off to no ends.

"Which is why suggested one of our domestic resorts at a discount no less Why are you here hermione?" asked Kyoya

hermione arched a brow as did the others wondered if this guy was trying to be a jack ass. byakyua glared at the one named Kyoya who have ryuuken crashed his computer as something for fun for them.

"I was told to watch over my cousin while she was here, and the others just came along to have a relaxing trip with me." said hermione

Tamaki paled now knew who the one who was glaring at him,. kenpachi seemed to be glaring at along with ikkaku and yumichika, he gulped in fear at them he knew what they were known of when it came down to when they find someone who they want to fight.

"You're such traitors asking Haruhi to go on a summer vacation behind my back? Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity. Togetherness is our guiding principle and I work myself to the bone trying to uphold that" cried Tamaki

jin and grimmjow eye brow twitched in annoyance at the way the reincarnation of diamond was acting, they just wanted to knock him out for the annoyance that he was being right now. but then again they have to get used to him.

"Yeah, we just don't listen." said hermione

Tamaki , whatever planet you're on please come home. Speaking of which, why are you even here? I'm going to see you guys every day when the new term starts. Don't I have the right to spend my summer vacation the way I want too?" asked Haruhi

hermione and the others looked over to the host club and hoped they would leave so they would be able to have some sort of peace and quite. but they all knew their luck when it came down to people like this.

"Yeah, don't we both get enough of you people at school?" asked haruhi

"According to the handbook jobs are prohibited" said Kyoya

ikkaku knew this guy was to by the book and handed it to rinji as she burned it by using kido, they didn't need the one with the worlds largest cock up his ass make their trip more miserable than it already was,

"Oh hush all mighty jackass with the worlds largest cock up his ass. its only volenteering there is no crime. so pull the stick out your ass and try to live for once." said yumichika

Kyoya knew better not to talk back to a the yumichika and a few others so he was going to try what he had just said,. As he took a seat next yoruichi and kesuke who are glared at him and knew that yumichika knocked some sense into somewhat.

"I think Karuizawa is way better than Switzerland anyway" chirped Hunny

"And overseas travel is so exhausting" said Kyoya

"Although you do have the right to spend your vacation as you please but like it or not so do us And I for one find Pension Misuzu to be exceptionally charming" said Tamaki

Tamaki tucking his hand under his chin as he looked at Usagi with dreamy eyes. kenpachi shot him a death glare knowing what the dirty one was thinking little pervert that he was going to make him want to ask mayuri to dope hime up..

 **"HA HA!"** chirped Tamaki

"I'm sorry everyone! I'd love to have you all as guests! But I'm afraid there's only one vacant room left! since the along with their are stayying here as well. " said Misuzu

The host club went into thought. the others where hoping that would be enough for them to leave and let them have their peace and quite back but then again they knew that they wont.

"One room left you says Well that settles it I'll have to stay here to represent the club." chriped Tamaki

"Hey that isn't fair!" cried Hunny

"Have you no feeling of loyalty of any solidarity boss?" asked Hikaru

"Togetherness is our guiding principle" said Kaoru

"My own words twisted and thrown right back in my face!" said Tamaki

Tamaki looked down at his hand's. while the others wanted to see where this was going. hermione hinted to them that this would be going into some kind of game for them.

"Here's a little idea we'll be you'll like it. Why not hold a little competition?" asked Hikaru

"We'll call it the guest's relations odd jobs contest and Pension Misuzu" said Kaoru

"It's very simple we all just lend a hand around the place for the afternoon" said Hikaru

"Whoever makes the best impression on Misuzu gets to sleeps in the guest bedroom" said Kaoru

grimmjow and the others handed hermione 20 since she was right about them making this out to be a game. while the others snickered about the idea of these people making it some sort of a game.

"That's brilliant! I think it's an absolutely wonderful idea! The winner of the contest will be determined on how refreshing they are! Remember refreshing is the name of the game in guest relations!" chirped Misuzu

"Refreshing, refreshing! Yay!" cheered Hikaru and Kaoru

"So don't think this is going to be a walk in the park! Because I plan on working you boys to the bone!" chirped Misuzu

"Sounds like a blast" chirped Haruhi

Haruhi laid head down on uryuu soulder realizing that all their summer vacation was over. their peace and quite out the window such hope to be apart from these people who where their freinds for a while.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Tamaki was hammering away at a broken fence while Hunny was watching while eating some cake. while the others watched in amusements who was just guest there and didn't have to compete for a room.

"You may not believe this but this is the first time I've held a hammer in my life" chirped Tamaki

"Just watching you work makes me feel tired" said Hunny

"You there! No complaining three point deduction" said Misuzu

"What?" cried Hunny and Tamaki

Tamaki to hammer his got onto all fours holding his finger while tears flowed down his face. kesuke and muamasa was snickering so was hermione knew they just did that by magic to give him a little pay back.

"Whining will be another three point deduction you pervert" cheered yoruichi

Hunny put on his cutest smile possible to see if they would be nicer to Tamaki. but this was some sort of amusement for them and they where having some fun while they could. free amusement dont come everyday it seemed.

"no way little one!" chirped rangiku

gin snickering his love was ruthless sometimes. This was all amusing to them all to watch them work so hard, kesuke loved how he watched his beloved wife and mate to make the annoying perky one work harder.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the inn_

The twins where inside in their best suits. and they charmed the guest with their natrual charm while rangiku and gin watched from where they sat and drank their wine since they were amused by all this.

"We have reservations made for a second floor bed room"

one of the uest came up to the twins as if they where workers there. while they where putting their host charm back on so they would win this game they where all playing.

"Yes of course! Right these way ladies!" said Hikaru

"We've been expecting you though we weren't expecting you to be so young and pretty!" said Kaoru

The twins lead the two laidies up the stairs to their rooms. so they would be able to settle in and have a nice and relaxing time while they where hear. while Char had a feeling they where going to win.

Fine, fine not exactly subtle so five refresher points for them" chirped Misuzu

Misuzu went over to Mori to see what he was going to do to win some sort of points since he never won nothing yet. but then again other than the males and a few othes this was the best day of his life.

"Ah Mori" chirped Misuzu

Mori went over to the drag queen to see what he wanted. as he was wondered the others where getting some sort of amusement out of them. but then again it was nice to see hermione happy.

"The legs on this chair are wobbling would be a dear and take it and fixing it?" asked Misuzu

"Sure thing" said Mori

Mori went over to the table and started picking up the table. Misuzu let out a giggle at the strong strapping young man he was. it was a complete turn on for him. he thought ranka was joking about this.

"Nothing wasted on word or deed five refresher points!" chirped Misuzu

"So what exactly are refresher points?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi wondered what kind of point system that Misuzu made up. or maybe one of the others made up the name. she just was a tad bit confused by the whole point system that they came up with.

"Haruhi my dear what do you think guest are after when they come all the way out here to vacation in Karuizawa?" asked Misuzu

"Let's see that nice weather?" asked Haruhi

"No something much better than that. They come for something they can't get in the city. Refreshing air, refreshing scenery and refreshingly gorgeous young men! And now they'll see all your little friends and their contest my pension will earn a reputation for a premier hot spot for the hottest eye candy in Karuizawa can offer!" chirped Misuzu

Misuzu was spinning around on the roof from his wonderful idea. and that he had such good looking men to work for him and he got to watch. He was overjoyed by all of this with all the men here,

"Key sounds like you have a plan. But it's uncanny how you remind me of someone else," asked Haruhi

Haruhi looked over and saw Kyoya sipping tea as ukitake poured it for him. while the others where sitting there watching with amusement acrossed their faces.

"Kyoya you're keeping your distance from all of this" said Haruhi

Kyoya looked over to haruhi wondered why in the world she ased that. The others had one in this area and its one of them largest summer homes in the area.

"Of course winning means I would end up staying here alone and that doesn't appeal to me I'll just sit back and watch things unfold and then head for the cottage" said Kyoya

"The cottage? You mean your families?" asked Haruhi

"That's right we all have one in the area" said Kyoya

"Yes, we have one in the area to but it is under repair." said hermione

hermione along with kesuke and harry sat down next to Kyoya to join in the conversation. they where the ones who had the larger summer home in the area. they rarely get a trip anymore so while they had peace and quite and no Yumas they are happy.

"Then why make such a fuss about staying here?" thought Haruhi

"So who's your favorite to win? You must have someone in mind. Care to bet?" asked Kyoya

"No thanks I don't have a clue" said Haruhi

"I really don't care." said the others

Kyoya stuck his hand under his chin he knew everyone else here was enjoying themselves by watching the other host do things to get the other room that was left.

Really? It's easy enough to tell from a glance. Hunny brand of cuteness doesn't appeal to Misuzu notion of refreshing so I'm afraid he's out. Tamaki comes a little bit closer to the idea providing that he keeps his mouth shut but we both know the likely hood of that. Ordinarily you would think Hikaru and Kaoru" said Kyoya

Kyoya and the others looked over to where Mori was chopping wood with woman drooling and even gay men with hearts in their eyes looking at him with no shirt and chopping away.

"But it seems we have a dark horse" said yumichika

"That's twenty more refresher points to Mori!" chirped Misuzu

"So you think he's the one?" asked Haruhi

yoruichi nodded and pointed to Tamaki who seem to be trying his best, they were waiting for kyoya to slip tamaki some help to help him move along in the whole contest who gets the room..

"Which means" said Hikaru

"Victory will be ours" said Kaoru

"Well I can't help but recall that the only room still available is a single bed. So if you did both win you couldn't both stay" said Haruhi

They others and the others looked over and wondered how they where going to do that. it would be a tad bit disturbing if they did sleep together that was not right if they even did that.

"It's no big deal we could just bring another bed over from the cottage" said Hikaru

"Or we just squeeze into the single" said Kaoru

How sweet I guess you guys always are together huh?" said Haruhi

hermione explained to the others about the twins and what they were known to do.. once she and hermione was done everyone were gawking and they might vomit at the mere thought of them getting freaky and they are related that is sick,

"Always" said Kaoru

"The two of us have been together since we were born so we haven't needed anybody else" said Hikaru

"We never bothered making any friends until a few year ago we thought the world was made up of idiots" said Kaoru

hermione sighed knowing what they was like that was probaly way she remembered when she was like that alone with no friends since her step father always chased them away,grimmjow hugged his kitten knowing where her mind drifted off to.

"But that was before we knew you we'd totally let you sleep with us" said Hikaru

you little wired perverts you will not be sleeping in my kitten bed." hissed grimmjow

The twin's rubbed their head and nodded to what grimmjow had just said, Kyoya snickered he liked grimmjow and some of the others some of them reminded him of himself along with hermione.

"The contest isn't quite over yet there's still a number of way to make this game more interesting" said Kyoya

"Man this guy's always got something up his sleeve does he qualify as refreshing?" thought Haruhi

"We're not going to lose there's no use in trying" chirped Hikaru

"Hmph" said Kyoya

Kyoya closing his eyes hoping to help tamaki out with a hint to help him somewhat since none of what he was doing was working. but then again there was a grand panino and he was one of the best.

"There all in a day's work" said Tamaki

"Ugh! Your repairs are totally refreshing! Three point deduction" said Misuzu walking away.

"He used up all of his energy trying to refreshing that his work suffered for it. Is he all right in the head?" asked Haruhi

They all looked over at tamaki in his emo corner. and then they looked back and hermione who only nodded to what they where thinking. it wasnt hard to tell what they were all thinking at that point in time..

"He's never had an actual job before you know"said Kyoya

"He will be alright, He will be upset about something else in a few minutes anyway." said hermione

hermione sipped at her drink as they all watched to see what everyone was doing, tamaki was still in his Emo corner. Mori was still making people drool and Hunny was stuffing his face with cake with yachiru it seemed they had bonded.

"We have to chill the watermelon that's how our guests like them" said Hikaru

Hikaru pulled out a large watermelon it looked llike a good pick from some store, while Peter came over to the watermelon and eyes it with fondness to see the crop work.

I'll lose to those two idiots if they keep this up! Failure is not an option! Haruhi's respect for me is on the line! She needs to understand that she needs to consider me as a part of her top five!" Tamaki screamed to the sky.

"overly dramatic i see my little kitten,." said grimmjow

They all nodded to what they had said. They have to deal with the moron out of morons for there delightful trip. But then again they have dealt with worst on trips. Like the air plain hallow or rouge death eater thing,

"You ambitions aside I think you're approach to winning is a bit skewed" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya? Can't you see that her esteem for me as a father figure hangs in the balance?" Tamaki said.

"If I may offer some advice there is something that only you could pull off that is if you choose the right music" Kyoya said

Tamaki let out a gasp. Soon Pension Misuzu was filled with beautiful music that had all the guests swooning. They all closed their eyes listening to the music. They knew hermione was much better but won't say nothing.

"Awe let's stop in for some tea" A woman said to her husband.

"Alright" The man said before they walked inside.

"So much for us" Kaoru thought as he sat outside.

his twin looked over to his brother wondering what crawled up his ass and died it seemed something did by the way he was acting. until the owner came out and cheered finally came up with a winnder.

"And the winners are the Hitachiin brothers!" Misuzu said spinning on the roof.

Tamaki struck a very sour chord on the piano when he realized he had lost to the perverted twins. and now he had to stay in his family country home while they where there.

"So begins the long, dark night of my soul" thought tamaki

haruhi went over to them and handed them the key to their room. it seemd that it was right next to ikkaku and luna's room so she was going to have some fun after all.

"Congrats you guys" Haruhi said.

"Oh it was nothing really" Hikaru and Kaoru said evilly.

as they all went inside so they all could have soemthng to eat and so that the twins could put their things in theri room while the others took the rental car since they where going to stay in one house to make it easier for the driver.

* * *

 _Mean while the fallowing day._

The next morning, the host club came back to the pension. The host club along with the others where gathered in the dining room for breakfast. the others were sitting at one table they magically enlarged.

"I'll two pieces of beget toast with clarified butter and garnet seal syrup" Hikaru said.

"I'll have two poached eggs with bacon and bowl of whole grain cereal the kind with those little dried piece of fruit in it" Kaoru said.

"Hold on now we don't even have that stuff on the menu" Haruhi said.

haruhi was wondering how in the world they where going to have those things since they where not on the menu. hermione only sipped at her coffee the others sat and read a newspaper or was in their computers.

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Behave!" Tamaki said

tamaki went over to them and hitting them both upside the head with a rolled up newspaper. grimmjow arched a brow he treated them as if they where some sort of dog that was kinda aumseing

"Just who do you guys think you are? Acting like members of some privileged aristocracy on a holiday?" Tamaki said.

"We are aristocracies" Hikaru said.

"So are your boss" Kaoru said.

the others looked over to the twins and wondered if the have forgotten that they were indeed in the same place as royalty more or less in term of the soul soceity and the wizardin world when it came down to the last name malfoy and kuchiki name.

mistress you have some odd friends here. said muramasa

the other sword spirits at their own table nodded to what he had just said. they needed some sense knocked into them. but they held back until they wont be able to hold back no more. but then again they dont know how much longer that would be.

"You are missing the whole point of travel. When in Rome do as the Romans do that's what I say" Tamaki said

byakuya dabbed at his mouth and started to get up. but his life mate lolly put her back down in her seat. severus took his rolled up newpaper and whacked tamaki in the head with it the boy needed some sense knocked into him he wouldnt of lasted long if he was captured by the dark lord..

"that is just rude to smack people's heads with newspapers, they are humans even though they are odd." growled severus

severus whacked him a few more times and sat back down and kissed his wife to tell her that she did ger some amusement out of this as well. Then the door opened and young man in a blue baseball carrying fruits and vegetables walked in. with four people behind him.

"Good morning Arai produce" He said.

And good morning to you. A working boy eh? A high schooler?" Misuzu asked.

the boy rubbed behind his head as if he was nervous. they had this feeling that something that they did not know about haruhi was going to come out in the open from this person who had just walked in.

"Yes ma'am I'm helping out at my Uncle's shop for the summer" He said.

 **"HOW REFRESHING!** Haruhi would you be a dear and put these in the kitchen for me?" chirped misuzu

haruhi sighed hermione went over with her her eyes where close the rangiku who where gawking at who was behind the. hermione had this feeling she was going to learn something new.

"Uh Haruhi Fujioka?" He said shocked.

"Oh hey Arai" Haruhi said.

Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins let out shocked gasp. Woundering who in the world this person was that knew haruhi, they wondered if the two had a thing or something, hermione arched a brow at her cousin and wondered if she knew the muggle.

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

hermione and the others where sitting at one table watching to see what this guy had to do with haruhi. while Haruhi sat at the table with her little friend who seemed to like her in that way.

"So are these your friends?" asked Arai

"Yea this Hikaru and Kaoru they're in my class and this is. someone I know in class. and that is my cousin hermione and her friends and some of our family." said Haruhi

Tamaki gasped which than Misuzu slammed down on the piano causing sour notes. To make a dramatic affect to the mood that tamaki was in. Hoe could haruhi say something so mean and cruel.

"Misuzu…please don't add any sound effects to my moment of despair." said Tamaki

hermione paused for a second before putting her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. she never knew of this guy did her cousin have a boyfriend before she came back home she wanted to know.

"cousin dear you never told me about your little friend here." said hermione

kesuke and grimmjow snickered their other neice was introuble for not saying something to them about this one. rangiku and yoruichi snickered as well but they were finding this interesting,

"I haven't seen you since graduation" said Haruhi

"Yea and you cut all your hair that's a quite shame"said Arai

"I don't think so I mean ever since I cut it's been easier to manage" said Haruhi

rangiku and luna had to admit she would look better with longer hair. the short hair look don't look good on they need to give her a make over again and take her shopping to get her some new clothing,

"So how's Ouran treating you? Are you still talking to anyone from middle school?" asked Arai

"Yea a little Kazume still calls me what about you?" asked Haruhi

"So he's an old friend of Haruhi's from middle school" said Kyoya

severus glared at the one who was know as Kyoya he rubbed them the wrong way. he seemed sneaky and was a hacker from what kesuke and mayuri had said to him. and the fun of the 12 devision was crashing his computers.

"They've had zero contact since" middle school so I don't consider them friends just former classmates" said Hikaru

severus and Ryuuken along with byakuya and kenpachi and grimmjow as well muramasa and rinji glared at him, they did not like the tone of his voice. severus stood up he was going to put this little jack ass in his place.

"What is your deal?" asked severus

Hikaru waved him off he dont even know the former death eater was not one to back down. He knew he shouldn't be talking to him like this, but right now he could give a damn right now so he was going to do what he wanted.

"Nothing, it isn't your business." said Hikaru

"Yo don't talk to my husband that way!" growled bellatrix

Hikaru rolled his eyes at bellatrix he stuck his nose in the air, byakuya rolled his eyes so did hermione they could feel the jeaslousy rolling off him in waves. so he was trying to play off that he wasnt but it wasnt working with them.

"asshole!" muttered lolly

lolly actually meant it too to moron was acting like a total jackass. Hikaru was being a jealous idiot and if he did not nock it off soon, there was going to be trouble with people he didnt want to piss off it would be his own faught.

"So are these people are in a club with you?" asked Arai

It seemed that Kyoya got the The others into the host club with hermione since they had approval that they could use the male uniform. He couldn't blame them the dresses are gawd awful.

"A host club," said Haruhi

"Oh is that so?" asked Arai

"Hey Haruhi don't you think you should be working? You shouldn't be slacking off!"said Hikaru

Hikaru waved his class in the air for Haruhi to refille his glass. bellatrix was getting annoyed with the guy to her niece she went over and whacked the moron in the head and plopped back down in her seat..

"Misuzu said I could take a break" said Haruhi

They all looked over and saw Tamaki ripping paper in his emo corner. wondering if this guy needed some professional help it seemed that he really really needed some help. ryuuken and kesuke was making noted on the all.

"Would you please stop making a mess me and the others have to clean up?" growled Haruhi

"It's not a mess I'm making a hamster home" said Tamaki

Tamaki sadly ripping more paper. while everyone in the room that wasn't the host club looked at him and wondered if they should give him some kind of meds for his issues.

"You our new little friend had some serious issues man." said taiki

the others snickered as they knew he had some somewhere. they were getting some kind of amusement out of all of this something they dont everyday. But hikaru was getting on their nerves by the way he was acting to haruhi,

"Wow who knew you Ouran guys were so funny you know it's such a prestigious school I thought it was like another world." said Arai

"It's different alright." said Haruhi

"To be honest with you Haruhi I thought you would have some trouble going to such an elite school. I'm glad to see you're doing well" said Arai

Haruhi smiled at him which caused him to blush. hermione and the others could see straight through this guy, the guy had a crush on her and he had never gotten his chance. it seemed that they need to have the birds and the bees talk with haruhi some time.

"Well I mean it's not like I was the only one worried about you lots of people were" Arai said rubbing the back of his head.

"oooooo I think haruhi had a guy crushing after her." chirped rangiku and orhime

luna whacked them in the back of the head for being rude. They only shrugged it was the truth when it came do to this guy who they are just meeting and hearing about they wanted to know all the details.

"What's with him? He's trying to use the refreshing innocence approach someone should tell a refreshing competition" said Hikaru

"You're being awfully critical today?" asked Kyoya

baykuya and muramasa and grrimmjow growled at the annoyance from Hikaru. hermione only sighed this was not going to end well with the way hikaru was acting since he was acting like a total jackass.

"I'm just saying! It's obvious this guy has a thing for Haruhi it's sickening to watching him try to flirt!" said Hikaru loudly.

"Hikaru! What the heck is wrong with you? ! Stop being such a jerk!" hissed Haruhi

Everyone was taking bet's one when Haruhi was going to beat the crap out of Hikaru. Haruhi was getting as annoyed as kesuke and a few others their anger could get the best of them their powers normally flair out when that happens.

"Hey it's okay it's no big deal I did have thing for you once" said Arai

Tamaki let out a gasp as did the Hitachiin twins and the other men in the gorup, hermione and the other female's in the group nodded their head's they knew it when it he started to act like he was.

"But who cares you already turned me down right?"asked Arai

Arai rubbed the back of his head blushing he never had this meany people watching him while he and the girl he liked for so long and still does watching him while they where catching up.

 **"HUH?!"** asked Tamaki, Hunny, and Haruhi

"I knew it!" chirped rangiku

the others looked at her she couldn't keep it in couldn't she. now mister jealous over there wont stop being the one with a bloody stick up his ass needed to pull it out. they wanted to hear everything that he had to say.

"Why are you so surprised?" aked Kyoya

"I don't know" said Haruhi

Everyone rushed over to him other than Hikaru who stared at the bar. they all wanted to hear about this one. even hermione since she was her blood related cousin along with the others.

"You have to fill us in on this story Arai when did this happen?" asked Tamaki

Yes don't leave out nothing out! Chirped rangiku

Well it was about a year ago" said Arai

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _At Haruhi's old middle, Arai was running down the halls to catch up with Haruhi._

 _"There she is' Arai thought. "Fujioka!" Arai said as he ran up to her. "I heard you were taking the honor's exam for Ouran Academy" Arai said._

 _"Uh-huh" Haruhi said with a nod of her head._

 _"But you might make it in with your grades although I thought you might go to Higashi high" Arai said._

 _"I'm taking the test for Higashi too I might not make it into Ouran" Haruhi said._

 _Yea well I guess I'll just cheer for I would have liked to have gone to the same high school as you though" Arai said._

 _Well okay then you really should have something to me sooner" Haruhi said which made Arai gasp._

 _You mean…" Arai said smiling._

 _I'm pretty sure Ouran is handing out more than one honor student award" Haruhi said._

 _"That?" Arai said._

 _And even if there isn't more than one award you shouldn't give up on the school of your dreams for someone else's sake. If only one of us gets in then they'll be no hard feelings right?" Haruhi said. "I know! Let's go ask the counselor about it" Haruhi said turning around._

 _"Fujioka!" Arai said grabbing her wrist. "I- I- I want- I want you to go with me!"_

 _"Yea I wanted to check the application deadline too" Haruhi said which embarrassed Arai even more._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Haruhi whimpered in shame from the story he just said as everyone was gawking at her for what she had done. hermione face plamed groaned hell she wasn't even like that when she met a guy who she liked. muramasa patted her back to let her know everything is ok.

"Haruhi? You broke this young man's heart for some sick joke. how could you sister dear?" asked hermione

Everyone wanted to know that question as sighed at the poor poor boy who had his heart broken such a shame. They all felt bad for him they needed to teach haruhi some things.

"No I really didn't understand what he meant" said Haruhi

"You are just a dense as that idiot king cousin dear!" said hermione

rinji and ichigo high fived her on that one since it seemed that she was kinda disappointed in her cousin right now. but then again her cousin was raised by her uncle so what else could she think of to make her think the way she does.

"This is serious huh?" asked Hunny

"Yea" said Mori

"I'm so sorry!" said Haruhi

rangiku and orihime hugged hunny he was just sooo cute. while Haruhi bowed to him since yoruichi and luna was making her since the poor boy had his heart broken by someone who didn't know about the dating thing. It's time the females have a talk with hey and a sit down and talk with her about the facts of life.

"So you're turning me down a whole year later? Don't worry Fujioka I'm over it you didn't understand what I meant so that means you weren't interested. But you know, I was always drawn to the faraway look in your eyes and the way you would look someone in the eye when you spoke to them. I always liked that about you I always thought you were special"said Arai

"It seemd that both cousin had that look all of the females got it from the black side of the family." said bellatrix

Arai had to admit that Haruhi cousin was hot chick. but then again he knew she wouldn't go for a guy like him. kenpachi and yumichika shot the boy a glare who was eyeing hermione up and down. Tamaki let out a smile and grabbed Arai's wrist's.

"You think that much of my little girl. Don't worry I'll never forget you gallantry!" said Tamaki

"Uh" said Arai

Then the host club along with the others who where new to them all. excluding Hikaru and Kaoru sat down with Arai they wanted to know everything. well hermione want to know more about her sister since she was gone for so long.

"You guys went to Kyoto for your middle school field trip? How unusual you stayed in the country" said Hunny

"No it's quite normal for us really" said Arai

"Well I have always been a fan of Kyoto" said Tamaki

"I can't tell how many times I've visited the temples" said Kyoya

Everyone who was sitting around agreed to what they had said the place was a nice trip from those who had been there. hell hermione and the others went here to the hot springs when they had their first trip after the one war the soul soceity had.

"What should we do Hikaru? They're having a good time we should join them"said Kaoru

"No! I'm not going to. I can't believe the boss is hanging out with that jerk" said Hikaru

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Get over here this might be our only chance to learn what Haruhi was like in middle school" said Tamaki

yumichika and ikkaku was wondering why in the world this guy being such a jerk. then bellatrix whispered to them to tell them what was going on and only nodded to what they had just been told.

"Sorry but I'm not interested man I can't believe how dumb you guys are being. What's the fun in sitting around and talking about someone's past I don't see the appeal. Besides, doesn't that guy realize that Haruhi doesn't want anything to do with him?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi stood up and walked over to him. everyone else huddled together some stood on top of each other and started chanting kick his ass. Hikaru being bitch slapped by Haruhi they even had their phone's out to film it.

"She has plenty of friends. She doesn't need you around got it" said Hikaru

Hikaru turned around was met with a good ol' bitch slap to the face. while eveyone put their phone's away and they all lost the bet. while they snickered at what had just happened if she didnt do it one of them would have.

That's not something you to decide Hikaru! I'm not going to put up with you disrespecting my friends you got that!" said Haruhi Then Hikaru hung his head down.

"But why? Why should anyone else matter?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru didn't understand why he was being treated the way he was. while the other's looked like they where talking about this and that even though they where listening in. Some of them had popcorn and candy even kyoya joined them.

"I thought we were your friends! Are we or aren't we?!" asked Hikaru

Hikaru let out a blush before he ran outside feeling ashemaed from what he had just blerted out. while everyone gawked at what he had just blerted out even the newer people did as well.

"Hikaru! Wait for me!" cried Kaoru

Kaoru rushed after his twin brother to see if he was ok. while the other's looked around wondering what they should do about this little issue. while Arai looked like he wanted to go and hide somewhere.

"Their world is still so small. It's a shame" said Tamaki

Tamaki ran his fingers through his hair wondering if they where starting to learn something knew about themselves but their world was still small and needed to learn a few more thing's in life. hermione with a few other's was so pissed off! Hikaru was such an idiot.

"I wouldn't mind kicking his ass." said ikkaku

Everyone nodded it was the truth someone needed to teach him a thing or to. lord forbid his mother and father wasn't teaching them nothing for christ sake's the boy needed to be tought things that the world didnt revolve around them.

Meanwhile the fallowing morning

Haruhi was waiting for Hikaru not even knowing she was on a date with him. she only thought that she one a day out with a friend. but she didn't know why all the female's had to give her a make over.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" said Hikaru

"Wait a minute what happened to Kaoru?" asked Haruhi

She was wearing a light blue halter dress with a pink tank up with under it. With brown pig tails extensions in her hair rangiku seemed to out do herself when she gave her a makeover along with yoruichi and orihime.

"What were you thinking Kaoru?" thought Hikaru

"What do you want to do? Should we go home?" asked Haruhi

Hikaru wondered what he should do he never been on one of these thing's before even though Haruhi didn't know what she was doing. other than thinking she was hanging out with friend's.

"Nah I told Kaoru I would hang out with you so we might as well But what's up with that outfit?" asked Hikaru

"Is it weird?" asked Haruhi

"Kinda" said Hikaru

Hikau and haruhi didn't even know they were being watched and spied on. And a fuming rangiku on her insult to her grand work. While she was being held back by ikkaku and yumichika they knew what happenes when you insult rangiku.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

rangiku was growling at the insult to her makeover ikkaku and yumichika was holding onto her so she was not going to do something she regretted. she did her best work with Haruhi and he had to go and say something like that. everyone looked at her knowing fashion was her thing never insult rangiku when it came down to her fashion. And it's hazardous to your health.

"I put that together!" growled rangiku

Kaoru put his hand over her mouth making her shut dragged her back over to the other's who was either chatting up about this and that and whatever came to their minds while they spied.

"Haruhi!" cried Tamaki

kenpachi shot him a glare as if he was going to screw everything up on the spying game, plus they were trying to have some fun while with the pest around, kesuke and kenoachi was going to gag him sooner or later,

"Be careful oh annoying one they'll see us!" said growled yoruichi

yoruichi and he others knew what they were doing since who they where it's was kinda easy to spy,. they couldnt even put up silencing charms because of all of the muggles and humans. the host club heard stories about all their battled as others and how many times they saved the world,

"Why did you send Hikaru and Haruhi on a date anyway? ! How are yesterday's events even related to this?!" cried Tamaki

"You know maybe this is Haru-Chan's first date" said Hunny

Hunny, Mori and kesuke and severus was sipping away at tea while trying to not get involved but Hunny wanted to put his two cents into the whole conversation to stop Tamaki. but then again hunny and yachiru was starting to get close to each other.

"You're going to pay for this! And look at what's she's wearing! It's adorable! It's super cute!" cried Tamaki

Everyone snickered even though they wanted to gang up on his but they wouldn't. Tamaki pouted seeing that would help him out to get him on the other's good side. rangiku puffed her chest out in her pride in her work.

"Calm down boss." whispered Kaoru

"NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR! NO FAIR!" cried Tamaki

"Shut it will you moron you would ruin our fun with the spying game," gorwled kesuke

Today hermione and all the females where wearing a nice blue tan top with a black miniskirt but the others had different colors with thiers, her hair was still they same way like always,

"I know boss it's hard for you to understand but it'll be good for Hikaru to find other people he can rely on. The only one's we could depend on back then was ourselves. We didn't care what others thought that's probably why we're so self centered" said Kaoru

"So you're admitting it?" asked Tamaki

"I guess you could say Hikaru's immature. He let's his emotions take over. I don't know if he's aware of it, I think that he cares for Haruhi. He just doesn't know how to act he let's his emotions run wild. He's selfish and wants all of his attention" said Kaoru

Everyone had to admit it was adorable how the twin's where close but sometimes disturbingling close. hermione shivered if she was like that with her brother but it seemed draco and her was going to do something like that to out beat the twins on twins battle. but then again they only had each other for so long until they met their friends

"He wants to be acknowledged by her but doesn't know how to make that happen. If you want true friends and ones that aren't toys then you have to respect them. That's the only way you can have a meaningful relationship. And it's about time Hikaru learned that for himself" said Kaoru

"Kaoru that was amazing" said Tamaki

"So in other words, this date is to see how Hikaru interacts with others" said Kyoya

"Just promise me you interfere okay?" asked Kaoru

The other's had to admit they had to cry in pity and sadness for poor guys lived such a miserable life that they only had themselves to relay on each other to have comfort that their mother and father should of given to them,

"Fine, but why are you making us follow them?" asked Tamaki

"Because there's no reason we should miss out on something this interesting!"said Kaoru

They where hiding behind a tree's to watch them. well to make sure Haruhi didn't screw anything up or Hikaru either since they have a haven't of doing that. Tamaki let out a sighed and looked up at the sky.

Meanwhile with Hikaru and Haruhi

Hikaru was standing there wondering what in the world he was going to do. he never been on a date before so what was he supposed to do. even if Haruhi even knew that this was even a date.

"So where do you want to go Haruhi?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi and Hikaru was sitting on a bench wondering what they should do. Haruhi was still thinking about why none of the others haven't come along to enjoy the day with them.

"I don't know, What do you want to do?" asked Haruhi

"Well there's not anything I need to do here" said Hikaru

"Well why don't we go to that outlet mall by the train station they've got cheap clothes there" said Hikaru

"That's cool do you need to buy some clothes?" asked Haruhi

Hikaru blanched from what she hand just said he wouldn't even be caught dead in something cheap store. even though it would be better to suck it up for Haruhi so she would have a good time.

"No there's no way I would buy my clothes at that place" said Hikaru

"Then let's skip it" said Haruhi

"What a pain!" thought Hikaru

Haruhi flinched from the sounds of a store coming in. maybe she could put it out there that there was something coming their way. well even if he remembered that she was affriad of storm's.

"Everything look's okay now but Misuzu said it might rain I hope there's no thunderstorms" said Haruhi

"I didn't know you were so into the weather" said Hikaru

Hikaru was getting annoyed at how she was acting as if they where not on a date. and she brings the weather into the conversation as if it would help things move along smoother.

* * *

Almost all of them where face palming from what Hikaru was doing. why don't he just act like a total moron jackass to her. as if she knew it was a date or not still be a gentlemen like he should be when he was with a classy lady such as a pure blooded woman of the wizarding world..

"How can he call himself a host club member? ! This is the lamest excuse for a date I've ever seen! Let me go out with her! Let me switch with Hikaru! I'll show her a good time!"cried Tamaki

"You know im killing my own pride for even saying this. but i agree with the blonde moron." said kenpachi

Everyone else other than Kaoru nodded to what kepachi had just said. Hikaru was acting like a moron and a jackasss and he should be more of a gentleman didn't his mother and father ever teach him that.

"That would defeat the purpose of everything!" said Kaoru

"Get out there kenpachi and muramasa go and Pick a punk to pick a fight with Haruhi! Then Hikaru will have to rescue her!" ordered Tamaki

kenpachi and muramasa nearly chocked on their coke. while yumichika and ikkaku held onto the short tempered captain before they would get killed for what Tamaki had just ordered just glared not even moving he knew when to control himself.

"Where do you dream this stuff up? and do you wish to have a death wish?" asked harry

Tamaki blinked and remembered kenpachi and muramasa was the short tempered one and apologized for his rudeness. yoruichi only whacked him in the head for being a moron and insulting them.

"heeeerrrmmmiooonneee, do something she your cousin!" cried Tamaki

hermione had a dark smirk and Tamaki paled from the smirk on her lovely face. while the others smirked thats the hermione they knew and loved, she was sooo evil when she wanted to be.

"oh no no no I don't think so dearie, I like seeing you squirm more at this point in time."said hermione darkly

Tamaki went stiff in fear while reniji and ichigo high fived her. now she was like them now it was totally awesome that someone else other than the others thinked like them since half of them were former death eaters..

"Ice cream! Ice cream! Does anyone want ice cream?" asked Hunny

Hunny was pushing an ice cream cart. Tamaki, Kaoru, and hermione let out a mental groan Mori ran and scooped Hunny up quickly before running off before they where seen and to be found out stalking them by spying.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Hikaru and Haruhi_

Hikaru squinted his eye's as if there was someone he knew that was pushing the ice cream cart looking like some old man saleing ice cream. he shook his head and the person was gone.

"That was creepy that old guy kinda looked like Hunny" said Hikaru

Before he noticed that Haruhi was missing, she was at an ice cream shop ordering some ice cream and if that person made her want some ice cream. he let out a sigh knowing he never had ice cream before so it was worth a shot.

"One ice cream please" said Haruhi

Hikaru walked up to her so no other guys would pick her up since she was with him on a date. well to him they where on a date. while haruhi thought they where just hanging out like normal buddies do.

"You should run off like that" said Hikaru

"I heard that this place is famous for their ice creamHere you can have the first taste" said Haruhi

Haruhi handed him the cone over to him to see if he would be willing to kill him own pride to taste the ice cream. hell they probably dont even eat ice cream where he lives. it was odd to her since the pure blood of the wizarding world ate the stuff even when they had to pretend to hate half blood and muggleborns.

"If you're wrong we're going to have to play a penalty game" said Hikaru

Hikaru leaned in so he was able to have a nice taste of the tasty treat that was being offered to him. he was wondering what it tasted like anyways so nothing wrong with that in his book's so nothing wrong in trying something new out.

"Here you are young lady!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was dressed as a vender and handed Haruhi another cone since Hikaru stole her. even though this would get his ass kicked for doing this even though he couldn't help himself he enjoyed the icy cold treat he would have to ask his house staff to order himself some of the ice cream.

"An ice cream cone on the house" chriped Tamaki

"Oh thank you" said Haruhi

Haruhi licked her ice cream and smiled at the best tasting ice cream that she had ever had in her life even though the place that the vender was at was shaking from having Tamaki having his ass kicked.

"It's delicious" said Haruhi smiling.

Hikaru took a lick of his own ice cream and his eyes shot open wide. the ice cream was the best tasting stuff he had ever tried. Haruhi smiled seeing the shock on his face as if he was shocked by the taste.

"Yea it is" said Hikaru

Hikaru wondered how something tasted so good and was not introduced to the rich people. It seemed the commoners had the best in everything when it came down to their food and enjoy each other company.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

After beating Tamaki up for the stupid idea had had done. it was so bad the whole buidling shook. yoruichi was shaking Tamaki by the shouldered while reniji and ichigo whacked him in the head and sighed for that was out of their system.

"What the heck are you doing? ! Things were finally going well!" said Kaoru

"I wasn't going to sit them and watch them eat ice cream together like a couple!" said Tamaki

"Guys calm down they're on the move!" said Ami

orihime and uryuu was pointing at Hikaru and Haruhi. they sent another glare at the kill joy they had no choice in the matter to drag along with them with their fun with spying on Haruhi and Hikaru.

Meanwhile with Haruhi and Hikaru

Hikaru and Haruhi was at another stand looking at different things to buy the others. it seemed to look real good the rumors was real that she had overheard from all the others who had went to the venders.

"According to the sign these are pickled pretty weird huh?" asked Haruhi

Haruhi picked up a toothpick with something pickled to see what it tasted like. while Hikaru looked at it wondering what the hell what it was it seemed these people do some things he never seen before.

"C'mon pickled food is so lame who'd want to eat that crap?" asked Hikaru

"Try it" chirped Haruhi

Haruhi tried to get him to try the pickled item. while Hikaru debated on what to do if he should eat it or not eat it. while Haruhi smiled brightly still holding the pickled itam to him. Hikaru took a bite and chewed it.

"It's not that bad" said Hikaru

"I'll take two bags of this please?" asked Haruhi

"You're not supposed to play souvenirs until the last day of your trip. You're going to be in Karuizawa for a while right?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi rolled her eyes why do you even go shopping with out buying anything. Hikaru arched a brow wondering why she was trolling her eyes at him he was he being that annoying. byakuya said something about this place was good also uncle lucius.

"They're gifts I'm getting them for Kaoru" said Haruhi

Haruhi took the bag for the gift she wanted to get he freind. Hikaru let out a gasp no one ever done that for them other than Bella. it seemed the cousins where the same in some ways but different in so many ways as well.

"Hey do you think the others would like to do some souvenir shopping tonight? We could always come back to these shops later and pick out a few more gifts for Kaoru" said Haruhi

"I don't understand how can you tell I'm upset about Kaoru?" asked Hikaru

Haruhi only giggled at the stupied question. she just could tell so does her cousins they were not hard to figure out once they got to know them. she and her cousins just wanted them to know that they where loved and had freinds.

"I just can. so let's go" chirped Heruhi

Hikaru smiled before he followed her. he was happy that Haruhi and hermione and the came into their lives. and their new freinds as well it seemed the sisters where special to them and the rest of the host club.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

Kaoru and the others where smiling at what they where seeing it seemed that they where not needed to be stalked to see if things went well. Kaoru sighed knowing his brother was finally opening up.

We take our eyes of them for a second and suddenly every thing's great!" said Kaoru happily.

"That's true but I get the feeling Haruhi's running things"said Kyoya

They all nodded to that one. well it seemed that someone needed to run things since Hikaru was totally clueless well so was Haruhi but then again maybe they should let them be now and enjoy their time together. but knowing their luck when they leave hikaru will do something stupid.

"Looks like the ice cream stand helped smooth things over!" said Hunny happily.

"I doubt it"said Mori

"Me two," said some of the others and the others nodded.

They were just happy to see that they where atleast finally having fun. all because of Hunny with a ice cream cart to get them to go to the ice cream stand and that helped things move along.

"We should get going if we get caught it'll ruin everything. Besides I don't think the boss can handle it anymore" said Kaoru

"It looks like so much fun" said Tamaki

Tamaki looked over to hermione and smiled he wished he could tell her his feeling and the pull he has to her. kesuke smiled he knew that tamaki was one of her soul mates he knew they are so different from each other but he knew he would make her happy. .

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Haruhi and Hikaru_

Haruhi heard a slight thunder roar and let out a gasp hoping that hikaru remember when she confessed her fear about thunderstorms when they were at the beach trip and the bad thing she cant use a hell butterfly or a patronous here around so many non magical folks.

"Did you hear that?"asked Haruhi

"What? I didn't hear anything It does look like it's going to rain want to head back?Alright let's head to the street and hail a cab" said Hikaru

haruhi nodded to tell him that was a good idea before the storm comes and she freaks out with the whole town seeing her scream from fear of the thunder and lightning. she didnt want to look crazy or anything she didnt know if hikaru understood what she was trying to say to him.

"Is that you Fujioka?" Arai asked

arai was holding a box from a shipment for his uncle shop. haruhi turned around and tilted her head to the side in wonderment at why he was here in town. but then again she almost forgotten his family owns a store here.

So what're you up to?" asked arai

"Hey Arai I didn't expect to see you here" Haruhi said.

"This is my Uncle's shop You guys out doing some shopping?" asked arai

hikaru growled the suck up who thinks he could have another chance with haruhi was working in the same area they where. and now he was acting like he wasn't even there. that is just rude and she was ignoring him as if he was just a piece of garbage.

"We were but we were about to leave" said Haruhi

"Yea? Well we've got a car that can take you back" Arai said.

"Well I don't want to be a burden" Haruhi said.

"It's no problem I wouldn't you to get caught in the rain" Arai said

haruhi wondered if she should take his offer since hikaru ddnt like her old freind. hikaru was fuming wanting to strangle this little fucker to death since he never wanted to see him again.

"Don't worry about it we're getting a taxi" Hikaru said angrily.

"Don't waste your money on a taxi" Arai said.

The thunder started to boom more and Haruhi let out gasp in fear. while neather of the guys knew that she wanted to get the hell back at the inn before the storm started she wanted to just go and hide.

"Hey why don't we accept his offer? The sooner we'll be able to get home the better" said haruhi

"Well I guess you'll be riding home alone then Just do whatever you want to okay? ! You guys can catch up and everything just leaves me out of it!" growled Hikaru

hikaru took off in anger not even know where the hell he was going. while haruhi was stuck with arai seemed that the guy knew he didnt like him for some reason. he didnt even know that she was affraid of the uncoming storm that was brewing.

"Hikaru! Wait!" Haruhi called

"Not again. Why he's so upset about me hanging out with an old friend again? I mean surely he has some of his own right?" Arai asked.

haruhi didnt know what she should do he had to take off before she could even talk to him. his own jealousy make him forget the fear she had with thunderstorms. hell he didnt even know that she was affraid of them from how long he knew her.

* * *

 _meanwhile with everyone else._

At pension Misuzu, the host club and the others looked at the rain from inside. hermione was worried for her cousin so was draco since they havent made it back yet and she knew how affraid hr sister can get with storms.

"Look at the lightning" Kaoru said.

"I am worried about them, should we send a car for them?" asked hermione

They nodded to what Usagi had just said to sent a car for Hikaru and haruhi, severus placed a hand on her shoulder to tell her that her know that things will be ok. but then again this was hikaru they knew something had gone wrong.

"I hope those two didn't get caught in the rain" Honey said.

"We're waiting for Hikaru and Haruhi" Kyoya said.

"Tamaki and caius dear please settle down" Misuzu said

tamaki and draco paced back and forth with worry. they should of either called or at least came back by now. and they don't even know what was going on out there with them. draco was worried for his cousin and hoped she was ok.

"I should go look for them" Tamaki said

the phone rang everyone looked at it hoping it was haruhi or hikaru. They just want to know if both of them are ok. But then again maybe this call will be them to get them a ride back to the inn.

"Hello! This is Pension Misuzu Oh it's you Arai! What can I do for you? What? Haruhi and Hikaru? Hmm. Hmm. Thank you Hikaru should have his cell so I'll try giving him a call" Misuzu said

misuzu hung up the phone everyone who was able to hear that call looked like they where about to muder hikaru and make kaoru a only child for what he had just done may the kamis rest his soul for what was about to be said.

"Apparently, Hikaru left Haruhi alone in front of the produce shop" said misuzu

"He what?!" growled Minako

"Haruhi went after Hikaru and that's when it started to rain. Arai was worried so he called to make sure they got home alright" said Misuzu

severus took out her phone about to blow hikaru ear off. Everyone who knew his temper backed away, hermione's was not even better when it came down to things with protecting, but severus was protective to people he cares about.

meanwhile with hikaru

Hikaru was standing up against a tree listening to his headphones when his cell phone went off. He took off his headphones and put his phone to his ear's wondering how the hell he gotten lost.

Hey sev what's up? You've got great timing think you can send a cab to get me? I've been having trouble hailing one," Hikaru said.

meanwhile back with the others.

hermione had to be sat on so she didn't go on a murdering rampage for hikaru. while everyone waited for severus to rip the bastard a new asshole for what he had just done he was about to make the dark lord look like a kitten,

 **"YOU LITTLE BASTARD YOU LISTEN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOUR SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY MOTHER FUCKING HANDS AROUND YOUR NECK FOR WHAT YOU HAVE JUST DONE!"** yelled severus

everyone knew not to bother severus when he was like this. bellatrix explained this was his side like the majoy but hers was known as one of the protective in the family molly and herself was the same in some ways when it came down to protecting their family.

"I want you to turn around and start looking for haruhi right now! what kind of a low life male leaves a person in a fucking thunderstorm you littel fucker! if you value that miserable yours i would take your ass and find haruhi, she is afraid of thunderstorms she so affair she wasn't able to move until they are over.! Why don't you quit worrying about your jealousy and think about someone else for once!" hissed severus

severus shot his phone accrossed the room and smashing it to pieces while bellatrix sighed and ordered her another phone for her husband. may the gods help hikaru soul for what he had just done he pissed off the wrong people and she was one of them.

* * *

 _meanwhile a little while later_

Hikaru stood up straight and looked down feeling fear from what he was just told. lucky the rain covered him since he totally pissed himself he felt the anger and murderous rage where he was.

"What does he mean by that? How was I supposed to know if she didn't tell me? There's no way I could have figured that out!" thought hikaru

taking off. He asked the locals if they had seen Haruhi but no one had seen her, but no one had seen stopped in front of a church and saw that the front door was open. He walked inside and heard Haruhi whimper.

"Haruhi? Hey are you in here? Haruhi?" Hikaru said

hikaru walked to the front of the chaple to see if it was her. not some homeless person for a place to hang out untilt he rain died down. he heard the whimpering once again as if the person was looked under a table and saw Haruhi shaking and whimpering.

"Haruhi" Hikaru said.

,Hika" Haruhi started

Hikaru grabbed the cloth off the table and wrapped it around Haruhi. He placed his headphones on her head to drown out the noise. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for running off and leaving you and for the things I said about your friend Arai. I'm sorry" Hikaru said.

"Thank you Hikaru" Haruhi said

haruhi laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. happy to have a freind there for her now she felt so alone while she was in the church. but all in all she knew he was going to have his ass kicked.

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Kyoya groaned from the blasted memory he had. it seemd they dragged his sleep deprived body to this place so they could nose about the commoner market to see what they could find. and wondered what they would learn he sometimes wondered about their mental state of things.

 _"Oh right that's how'"_ thought Kyoya

He stood up and looked at the map of the different floors wondering where he should go to leave this place so he could get back home to his nice comfy bed. and maybe something to eat as well.

 _"Looks like I'm at the Izumi shopping center which isn't exactly in walking distance of home. Guess I'll call to have a car sent out'"_ thought Kyoya

Kyoya started digging in his pocket. He let out a gasped and started digging through all of his pockets. Then his stomach started growling. He let out a sighed and put his hand on his hip. Then a little boy ran into him and he fell down.

"Oh man! I'm sorry!" The little boy

Kyoya gave the small child a look which scared the daylights out of him he even pissed himself leaving a giant puddle of pee from the look kyoya had given to him he rushed to find his mother.

 _"Tamaki's a dead man when I get my hands on him"_ thought Kyoya angrily

Kyoya thought of the many ways to kill Tamaki. and being around hermione and the others he knew some rather interesting ways to kill someone while giving them so much pain. he would even let them toss him into hell for a few days or azkaban with a cell full of demontors to get revenge for waking him of at the un godly hour of the morning

"Kyoya?" asked Haruri

He heard a voice say his name and wondered why it sounded familar. He turned his head and saw Haruhi. she was with ikkaku, yumichika, renji as well aizen he wondered what they were doing here of all places. even the one known as byakuya and kepachi looked out of place.

"I didn't expect to see you here today." said Haruri

Kyoya nodded and shook their hand. he was hapy to see the others as well. He noticed kesuke and grimmjow along with ulqiorra as well. He wondered if they were here to check out things.

"How much money do you have on you guys?" asked Kyoya

They looked at him wondering that was the most stupidist question that ever was asked, they had money and a gold card but they didn't carry that one them today only asked, trying to wrap her head around the fact that Kyoya was even in this place. It turned out that Tamaki had dragged him out of bed to see the expo. Kyoya was being really...weird today. He was acting liek his usual self.

"Are you sure this where you want to eat Kyoya? They're much nicer restaurants upstairs" asked Haruhi

Haruri and the other's took Kyoya to the closest place as a joke so the could feed Kyoya since he didn't have no money on his since Tamaki dragged him here with out having his wallet or cell phone.

"Well you don't have much on you so our choices are limited and make sure you get a receipt." hissed Kyoya

kesuke had to admit he was pissed off the other's didn't want to have to be the person who was in the path of this guy he kinda reminded them of kenpachi when he was pissed off when he dont get to finish a good fight.

"Tamaki will reimburse you tenfold" said Kyoya angrily

Haruhi groaned she should have just stayed home today. while kesuke patted her on the shoulder feeling bad for her.. so he would be nice enough and pay for the poor guy. since the blond fool dragged the poor guy out of bed.

"Haruhi I think it's our turn. How do I order?" asked Kyoya

Haruhi rolled her eyes. If hermione where here someplace she felt her powers flair so they must of done the same thing to her. muramasa was with them since she was dragged with out the sword spirits the other one was with her since her twins was with her today, she would have teased Kyoya to no end because of that statement. He may be smart but totally useless on how everyone else lived their lives.

"Here why don't I order for all of us? Do you know what you want?" asked kesuke

"I don't care just get us a lot of it" said Kyoya

reniji huffed in annoyance he didn't have to be rude about it. they where only letting him pick what he wanted even though they wouldn't even eat this crap either but it was the closest place to get him fed.

"Oh okay then we'll have that and that" ordered yoruichi

grimmjow walked up she nearly left out the fries. you cant order from a fast food place with out the fries. Kyoya was trying to find them all a table so they could eat ichigo and uryuu who just joined them with orihime and draco as well lucius who was with his mate harribel he never thought he would find love again after narcissa until he met harrubel.

"with fries as well" ordered grimmjow

yoruichi face palmed from what she almost nearly forgotten the fries. Haruri sighed knowing this was going to be a long day since Kyoya was there to mess up their shopping and browsing.

"Okay coming right up! Would you be interested in one of our delicious desserts?" She asked with a huge smile.

They looked at him looking annoyed they wondered if he was going to let them down easy. or just going to pull a dick move and turn her down like a total asshole and break their hearts like the other males in the group.

"No thank you I don't care for sweets" said Kyoya

 _"Gorgeous and cool! I think I'm in love!'"_ She thought happily.

Kyoya shot her a glare that would freaze her blood. it probably would freeze over the gates of hell. maybe out beat the ice attacks of tochiro. didn't this woman hear him say he didn't care for sweets or was she hard of hearing. Haruri hid behind kenpachi since he was the biggest one around and hide from the look Kyoya was giving off.

"I have given you my answer" said Kyoya coldly

The girl let out a shocked gasp as Haruhi and the others who was with her could feel the ice coming from the Shadow King as if he was trying to freeze them from just his look. kesuke sighed the boy was in a foul mood dont mean he has to be crieul to the poor lady so he was going to be kind enough to her after they got their food he was going to wipe her memory clean so she didnt have to remember being rejected in such a cruel way.

"Please just give us our receipt" said Haruri

kenpachi and grimmjow went over with their food. it seemed everyone looked like they where a bit uncomfortable by the way they where looking from being with Kyoya since he was in such a bad mood.

"You know Kyoya just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can talk to people like that. That girl was just doing her job. even kenpachi on a bad day isnt that cruel to a female. that is one thing about him that is alot to say with the captain of the fight happy devision" lectured kesuke

Kyoya was eyeing the burger as if he was trying to think if he should eat it or not. they just watched him as if he never eaten fast food before. hell they had money and they eat this crap so much. even the pure blooded wizards enjoy this crap as well the noble people of the soul soceity.

"Her job was to sell us food not aggravate us with annoying sale pitches" said Kyoya

before Kyoya taking a bite of his burger. As Kyoya chewed his burger, he felt Haruhi and the others staring at him as if he was a alien who was there to take them to his ship. is watching him eat that interesting.

"It's just that I don't think I've ever seen you eat before I thought it would be a more refined experience. I'm surprise food likes this even appeals to you." said Haruri

She started to drink her shake as if she didn't just insult him. it didn't matter if your shitting money out of your ass you still could eat fast food. she learned that with her cousin and the others. but her cousin draco was here and her uncle lucius.

"It doesn't appeal to me at all no doubt you all me callous for admitting it since you bought it" said Kyoya

harribel wondered if this man had any feelings since he was acting like a total ass, hell did he live with a mega stick up his smooth ass or something. She sighed in annoyance at kyoya she didnt mind leaving him in hell for a day or two. maybe azkaban that might chnage his way of life up a bit.

"There's an understanding between the makers of food and those who eat it. Quality takes a back seat to connivance. Refinement isn't part of the equation. It's meant to be eating quickly besides no one to consequence is here to witness my momentary lapse of madness" said Kyoya

Kyoya was wondering why he was getting a look from the other three as if they thought him some kind of a emotionless jackass. he was just moody and wanted to kill Tamaki for waking him up. and he knew that hermione beat his ass for what he did he woke her up at five in the morning after a mission for the ministry of magic to and she was wounded. but he got to finally meet the twins who where two years old it seemed. but they were adorable.

 _"He must be taking a break from the whole nice guy routine."_ thought Haruhi

Haruri looked over at cousins and uncles and saw the looks they were sporting.. she had a feeling they were debating on tossing him in hell for a day or two. or even azkaban she had those thoughts her and there and even begs them to do it a few times. it seemed they where trying to figure him others knew better not to cross paths with like this.

"Hey" said Kyoya

That made them snap out of their thought's from whatever they were thinking about. he wondered what they where thinking about.. and he had a feeling ti was about him for some reason.

"For the record, it benefits me nothing keeping up appearances in a place like this and that includes any special treatment I may give you" said Kyoya twirling a French fry.

The others looked over to haruhi and shivered. but they where wondering how the hell Usagi hasn't killed this one yet that or Or the other short tempered ones if their circle. that made them think his mood made toshiro ice dragon was a weak attack.

"Really I never would have guessed that in a million years" said Haruhi

"Oh my gosh girls, that guy in the glasses is a total hottie" A school girls said as she and her two friends walked by.

"You're right he's gorgeous!" Her two friends said.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I was wondering if my friends and I could use these chairs?" The first girl asked.

grimmjow wondered what Kyoya was going to do with the air heads who where trying to attempt to flirt with him. while Haruri pinched the bridge of her nose knowing what was about to happen to those poor girls but then again it might shock them if he was kind enough to the girls. even nel was watching and wondering what he was going to do.

"Sure why not?" said Kyoya with a shrug.

"Thank you so much that's awesome!" The first girl said happily as her friends squealed.

"You're quite welcome" said Kyoya blandly.

 _"I've never seen this side of Kyoya is he always this indifferent when he has nothing from it?'"_ thought Haruhi

Haruri wondered if he was clueless that they where flirting with him. it seemed that he was avoiding the matter and seeing how thing's worked out for his own amusement. and if that was true then she might let them do what they were thinking and plotting about.

 _"Welcome won't you come in?"_ thought Haruhi

Haruhi thought about the Kyoya at the host club. The one with small smile when he had something to gain. it seemed like they where confused about some things in their lives that they never learned when they where growing up.

 _"Tamaki couldn't act this way if his life dependent on it. How do the two complement each other so well?'"_ thought Haruhi

Haruri looked as if she seen Tamaki act like Kyoya she would put herself in the nut ward since then she knew that her brain and mind finally went. Kyoya notied the look of horror on Haruri face.

"I'm guessing you're wondering how Tamaki and I complement each other so well" said Kyoya

 _"Great! Now he's inside my head!''What is he telepathic or something"_ thought Haruhi

The others seemed to be forgotten took off seeing if they wouldn't be noticed they were getting bored and was getting annoyed by the pissy mood that kyoya was in. so it was only Kyoya and Haruri left to go around the expo by their selves.

"Tamaki would be heartbroken if he heard you talking like that" said Haruhi

"On the contrary, he and the girls have understood our arrangement from the beginning. That includes the rest of the club, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori . The glue that holds the host club together is our mutual egocentricity. It's the principle that draws the alliance between our families to insure our future. Let's just say there's still quite a bit you don't understand about that subject. and that the others took off before usa." said Kyoya

Haruri glared at the spot where the others sat at and now was gone.. she had a feeling they where bored so she didn't blame them. she just had to deal with the shadow king all alone now. she grumbled a few insulting things to them hoping they heard but she knew they didn't. and lucky for them she was not able to send no hell butterflies to bitch them out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

The boy's finally made it to the roof top and Tamaki went to the pet shop where he saw the girls looking at puppies. Then he walked over and saw a female golden retriever. while more had serenity and mizuki on his shoulders it seemed they were happy about it.

"Oh she's so adorable!" chirped Tamaki

The golden retriever tackled Tamaki and started licking his face. Tamaki was laughing from what the dog was doing to him. he was enjoying the day with his freinds and now maybe he was going to get a dog.

"Stop it! Stop it!" chirped Tamaki happily

hermione and the others squeeled with joy with all the cute puppys around. They all were thinking about to get one each. her son and daughter would just love to have these little guys around. plus she would get one for harmonie.

"Oh look at these cute little babies" chirped luna picking up a female Golden retriever puppy.

"They're mixed puppies golden retriever and Labrador retriever" The clerk said.

"We'll take them!" chirped everyone happily.

hermione blinked and looked over to Tamaki she felt bad for the poor dog if he was getting one then again he would be able to take care of it she hoped it didn't die in his care. but then again this might be good for him to take care of the dog.

"What are you going to name her Tamaki?" asked bellatrix

,I've always liked the name Antoinette" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki was tieing a pink bow around the dog's neck it looked so cute the way he had it. it seemed he was happy to have a pet to keep him company and to take care of. well the maids would walk her.

"I like alexi " said hermione

hermione kissing the puppy on the nose her son and daughter would love it. plus haruhi would love the puppy she gotten her.. They all told them what their dogs names was, they sold out the cat and dog store since they brought a cat and a dog for draco and her their father they would be delivered to her manor. Luna sighed she even thought it was cute.

"C'mon hermione let's go find little outfits for them" chirped Tamaki

Tamaki took her hand tightly as he pulled her away with him. he didn't even know what he did. while hermione thought it was him being over dramatic or he was just having to much fun. Hunny, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru watched in wonder as Tamaki and hermione. While the others watched with joy.

"Those poor dogs" said Hikaru

"Hey check out that swirling thing!" said Kaoru

The twins rushed over to the merry go round to go and get a ride it looked like loads of fun. even the others fallowed along with them. Even some of the others were riding the ride with joy they would enjoy the day while they could..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

hermione laughed as Tamaki held onto her hand as they twisted and curved through the crowd. Soon enough the both of them started playing games like throwing rings on the bottles or trying to knock down the bottles that stood up on each other

"Okay I am going to get it this time." chirped Tamaki

Tamaki had pure determination in his voice making hermione and her twins giggle she thought he was a big kid doing something new to him. tamaki loved the twin the girl will grow up to be like her mother a goddess in her own right. then again he never been to something like this before.

"You have already wasted 10o dollars on this game; I think you need to call it quits." said hermione

hermione had her hand over her mouth to hide the giggles she was holding down. while mori took her son and daughter to get somethings. Tamaki just seemed to determine to get her that dog stuff animal with the pink bow tired around his neck

"Oh hermione then we lose the fun of trying to win." said Tamaki

Tamaki then held the ball in his hand with his sleeves rolled up above his elbow with hermione holding his jacket in her arms; it was too funny to watch. Immediately Tamaki tossed the ball with pure strength she did not even know he processed and then the bottles went tumbling down.

"You did IT!" cheered everyone

hermione was jumping up and down as if she was a five year old she was enjoying herself while she had the time. its been a long time that she felt so free. she had to think the host club since she was healing from the pain in her life.

"Here you go sir."

The owner reached over the counter and gave the animal to Tamaki who turned and gave it to hermione, the owner even gave two more to the boy and the gorl he even thought they were his kids. in which tamaki went into his mind theater but snapped out of it quickly. he wanted to win to give her a nice gift since she was so sweet to him. well other when she was angry at him he still enjoy the company

"For you," chirped Tamaki

hermione blushed from what he did was for her. he was to sweet and he would make a girl happy one day. bellatrix and severus left after that since serenty and mizuki was getting tired and told her to stay and have she derseved it.

"So are you going to walk with me some more?" asked luna

They walked into the mall together, side by side, and hand in hand just as friends and nothing more. he didn't want to say what his feelings where juust yet he wanted to wait for doing his past life was fusing together slowly,

Meanwhile with Kyoya and Haruri

Kyoya and Haruhi started walking and checking out all of the different booths seeing what they had and selling. it seemed there was alot of things that where nice and she got some things that she liked.

"I thought you were going to take a taxi home" said Haruhi

"I was but I might as well have a look around first Black pearls from Ishigaki Island funny to find them here considered how much they go for" said Kyoya

Haruri blinked she wondered how he knew what they where. it seemed the only person who knew what they where was hermione and a few others knew what they where. she saw severus and bellatrix leave with mizuki and serenity asleep in theirs but they didn't see her and kyoya.

"You're kidding that's incredible how do you know?" asked Haruhi

"I am the product of excellent breeding" said Kyoya.

 _"Breeding huh? Well that would account for this wall of ice he's been putting up between us"_ thought Haruhi

They started walking again looking around at all the different thing's. Kyoya wondered where the other's where at it seemed like they have taken off to some place in this mall. he should know that she was a pureblood and that is highest thing in some parts of the wizarding world. well all over the wizarding world plus a noble woman of the soul soceity so that made her better than him in some kenseikan and the scarf proved that to the fact.

"So Kyoya how is it that I know next to nothing about your family?" asked Haruri

"Because there's really nothing for you to know about my family at least nothing that should be of interest for you" said Kyoya

Haruri had to admit she was expecting that. it seemed he wasn't happy at home that's why she was asking its as if they where at odd's in their family. then again her family knew more things and people than he does so he needed to pull the worlds largest dick out of his ass.

"Well that's seems to be a little bit unfair don't you think?" asked Haruhi

"Huh?" said Kyoya

Kyoya stopped he was confused why she had asked that. he did know what kind of family that she and her sister came from but then again it seemed that their family was special in alot of ways their family is like royalty and he sometimes forgets that he was almost used to things of such nature as the wizarding and soul society.

"What do you mean unfair?"asked Kyoya

"Well it's just that when it comes to mine and my cousins personal life you know everything even who my father's friends are. but you dont have the most part of our family since it was not able to be found. and I don't have a clue about yours so I call that unfair" said Haruhi

Haruri lied she knew some things from All the others and their friends since they didn't get along with Kyoya father. they ass he was a jerk to the point you want to punch him in the face, not even byakuya is like that when he was entertaining.

"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way" said Kyoya

"You've got two older brothers right? You could start by telling me about them, what kind of people are they?" asked Haruhi

Kyoya felt odd the only other person who knew of his life and helped him out was Haruri cousin. and he was greatful she never told her cousin and kept her promised that she would keep it to herself.

"They are rather exceptional…enough so that my father puts a lot of stock in them" said Kyoya

Kyoya had a smile grace his face knowing he felt the same way when he was talking to hermione. he felt free and was able to talk to someone and tell someone about his life. but then again he thought he would of never met people like their family before.

"Though as the third son things work out a little differently for me" said Kyoya

Haruri was wondering such a miserable life Kyoya lived with his family. severus was right his father is a total asshole and needed to be punched in the face. Now she knew why they ranted and raved about him.

"I didn't know there was so much pressure on you succeed" said Haruhi

"Pressure? Oh no Haruhi" said Kyoya

Kyoya looked at her it seemed she was as not intuned to the world like Tamaki is, and it seemed her cousin was the one who learned the hard way. but that was hermione she was a special person to them all.

"I can't think of anything more fun than this" said Kyoya

Haruri wondered if he cracked at joke, if he did it would be the creepiest thing that she had ever seen. she never ever thought he would of joked with her about something in her life. he seemed more closer to her cousin hermione, draco he was not used to him yet.

"Dear me, piece's from the Komatsu collection?"

A woman said that caught Kyoya and Haruhi's attention, he noticed something that caught his eye. the collection they where selling where fakes and he knew that for a fact. hell haruhi knew from her pureblood training and noble woman training.

"I never thought I would find them here"

"Why madam you have an astonishing eye!"

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya stared at the salesman as if he was selling fake things to someone. and then again he could of noticed and was going to call him out on it. and she knew that he was selling fake things but she would leave it to kyoya to call him out on it.

"They have such an exquisite color don't they? To tell you the truth I'm not supposed to have these out on display"

The salesman said in a hushed tone to the woman as if he was letting her on a secret that he only Kyoya was gonna call him out on it if he see's the man selling it. but then again he was known to do so when he sees something such as this. she only knew it was a fake from her training in being a pureblood and a noble woman.

"The bulk to the Komatsu pieces rarely come up for sale"

The salesman said as the old woman's face lit up with joy that she found something she had been searching for. Then Kyoya walked over to them he had about enough of the bullshit this man was pulling.

"With all due respect these are fake" said Kyoya

"Huh?"

The woman looked up at Kyoya and wondered what in the world he was talking about, Kyoya took the plate and looked at it as if he knew the person who made the set she was going to be buying.

"This shade of blue is similar to Shoin's work but if you look closely to at the rim you'll notice the color graduation isn't dark enough to be authentic that and the lacquer is too clear" said Kyoya

The salesman gasped in shock and started to sweat from being found out. and if this guy knew what he was looking at he was going to be the prison bitch for doing what he was doing. haruhi only snickered she called it that he was going to do something like this.

"That's enough of you Mr. Expert I'll report you for obstructing my business"

Kyoya turned the bowl upside down to see his thoughts where correct and to prove that this man was a fake and he was going down for what he was doing and of selling fake itams hell her famiily has loads of these type of collections.

"Just as I thought, the brush strokes on this seal are uncharacteristically thick as well" said Kyoya

The sale's men looked like he was about to shit himself that he was found out. he was trying to find a way to save his ass before he lands his ass in prison and he didn't want to go back there. he was starting to remind her of byakuya when he goes to this sort of mode.

"For your sake I hope you have a certificate that is if you still insist it's real" said Kyoya

"Of course it's real! I have the certificate at home!" The salesman exclaimed.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I call the Komatsu family at home? My family has had dealing with them for generations. It would only be a matter of minutes" said Kyoya

Then the sales man was drug away by two security guards as if they knew who Kyoya was. Haruri was wondering what the hell just happened it seemed that Kyoya knew what he was talking about.

"After all that you've told me kyoya stepping in on complete strangers behave seems a little bit out of character of you" said Haruhi

The others came over to them it seemed kyoya had done a good deed. they had to say that was the most interesting thing they saw so far. they had seiya along with the other men was carrying their shopping that they just did,

"Oh that?" asked Kyoya

Haruri looked at her family and freinds who came over to her it seemed that They did a fair share of shopping themselves and look like they are not even close to being done, she just wished she could join them.

"Well she's hardly a stranger you mean you don't know? Her husband is the CEO of a major electronics company" said Kyoya

Haruri jumped at what kyoya just said, they had to leave her alone it seemed. they were always leaving her alone with him. But she was shocked in what kyoya had just done for the lady. then again she had that choice she would do the same damn thing. but muramasa stood next to her so he decided to stay behind with her.

"This is the first time I've to meet her personally but that ring on her finger is family has dealings with her husband's company" said Kyoya

The woman giggled at Kyoya little friend she never seen the youngest of the Ootri boys this care free. and she was happy Kyoya was a good boy and kind hearted once you break through the mask and sheilded around his heart.

"Ah one of the Ootori boys imagine running you incognito the next opportunity I have I'll make sure to make use of one of your family's health resorts" The woman said.

"We would be honored" said Kyoya

They moved on to the next stand while kyoya was eyeing something as if he never seen before or was he thinking of something. Haruri was in her own thoughts about kyoya wondering what was going on with today.

"Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers?" asked Kyoya

Haruri looked over at him looking at fruit snakes. well that not so new they proablly never seen something like this in their lives. well others love it that and pocky they never could get enough of it.

"It doesn't make sense"said Kyoya

Kyoya picked up the box and eyed it as if he was picking it apart thinking he knew how it was made. Haruri watched with amusement as if he was a animal at the zoo. haruhi only snicker by muramasa was trying to figure out what the hell kyoya was doing. hell pocky was like the moth favorite thing in the soul society.

"If the primary ingredient is corn then why go through the trouble of making it taste like fruit. It seems counteri ntuitive" said Kyoya

Haruri couldn't help it that was just to funny him over analizing the box of fruit snakes, she bursted out laughing while Kyoya arched a brow at her as if she gone bonkers. muramasa nudged her to go and explain on what pocky was. bad enough they thought the chocolate frogs where real until they explained to him that they were charmed to do that.

"That's an intriguing notion in its own way" said Haruhi

"Oh was I being funny?" asked Kyoya

"Earlier you were going on and on how you and Tamaki are nothing a like but then what you just said about the candy you and him sound just a like" said Haruhi

"You think so huh? This does seem like something he and the girls would fawn over. Very well I'll buy them. Haruhi your wallet"said Kyoya

Haruri sighed and handed her wallet over forgetting that he didn't have no money on him. muramasa sighed he wanted to slap tamaki for doing this. Kyoya made sure he got something so she was able to get her money back as if she needed it..

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the other's_

At the roof top, the host club was enjoying the festivities. Tamaki was getting licked to death by Antoinette, Mori and Hunny were enjoying ice cream, hermione was feeding her puppy mizuki cotton candy, and Hikaru and Kaoru with the others were on the merry go round for the seventh time. Then they all sat down in front of the stage for a special event being held for all of the children. They all gasp as smoke covered the stage.

"Hey Tama-Chan the show is about to start" chirped Hunny

Tamaki was to busy from being licked by the dog. he was having to much fun and not even realized about the laugh. hermione hid behind Mori who protected her from the evil crazy stalker. the last time she tried to molest her and rip her cloting off thank the gods for muramasa pretending to be her gay lover. her kenseikan shined bright in the sun light but she didnt care long as she wasnt seen. ikkaku and yumichika sat next to her they finally found her and the others by coming to the roof.

"Oh no!" The girls said.

"Hey boys and girls! It's back to school time! Have all of you been keeping up with your summer homework assignments?" asked Renge

Once she was lifted up to the stage. hermione groaned she should of known that the crazy stalker would show up somewhere. ikkaku and yumishika sighed they didnt like this girl and they would have to deal with her when they go to the school. she was a stalker ad why was she here doing a show of all places. The others who didn't know her looked at hermioen wondered what was going on.

"Oh? You haven't? You better stop goofing around and get a move on!" said Renge

Renge started to prance around the stage. once Tamaki broke free from his shock he shook his head wondering why renge had to screw everything up for him and everyone. While the people who didn't know her was wondering what her damage was.

"What is Renge doing up there?" asked Tamaki

"It seems like recently" said Hikaru

"She's been around every corner" said Kaoru

Then Renge screamed and was captured by an actor in a Namahage costume. now they seen everything it seemed their crazy person has some weird show going on. well atleast she wasn't striping like the last time they saw her poor hermione was tramatized.

"What's this?! A bunch of naughty little children who aren't ready for school?!" said renge

The Namahage exclaimed making the entire children shake in fear from the monster that they thought hides in their rooms at night. while the host club wondered if the crazy woman was going to leave.

"It's too late now! I, doctor Namahage will never let you leave!"

"This looks like a job for…the Ouran Host Club Rangers!" said Renge

"Unhand her!"

hermione eye twitched from what she just heard, ikkaku and yumichika muttered some ratehr nice insalting things. she didn't even want to see what they where wearing. this day just went to hell because of her crazy stalker of all things.

"Oh no! It's my arch nemesis the Ouran Host Club Rangers!"

"Ranger Black!"

"Uh what's happened to Kyo-Chan?" asked Hunny

Everyone snapped back into reality that they did have Kyoya with them. now they wondered where he was sine they kinda did leave him somewhere and wanted to kill them ny now. ikkaku and yumichika parted ways after leaving haruhi and the others at the burger place.

"Um I think we kinda lost him along the way." said rangiku

The twin's looked over at Tamaki who was playing with the dog again. they wondered if they should call him over the load speaker even though it might piss him off more it would be so funny to do so.

Meanwhile with Kyoya and Haruri and muramasa

After buying a couple of boxes of candy that he and the others was going to be trying out, Haruhi and Kyoya sat down so they could have a breather with all the people around. Kyoya was wondering where the others went off to.

"What do you think that Tamaki is so eager to help people?" asked Haruhi

Kyoya wondered why she asked that one. he didn't even know what to say about it. Tamaki was Tamaki he does things that he thought that felt correct to him. but then again tamaki was a interesting one and it was never boring when he was around.

"You mean when there's nothing to be gained from it? Who knows?" asked Kyoya

"So when you help someone how exactly do you benefit from it?" asked Haruhi

Haruri thought back on all the time's that Tamaki helped people out. it seemed he was clueless as if he wasn't teached right from wrong. or he grew up from not being around his own mother and father. Kyoya sat thinking to himself as he thought about all of the times Tamaki helped people then he slowly stand up.

" _Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. Attention shoppers! This is an announcement for a lost child. A little boy named Kyoya Ootori is lost inside the store. Repeat Kyoya Ootori is lost. His guardian Suoh is waiting for him at the seventh floor information booth Kyoya said five feet eleven inches tall, black hair and wearing prescription glasses"_

Haruri blanched she had a feeling that was Tamaki doing as if he knew they where talking about him. muramasa snickered now things are becoming more or less amusing. Kyoya pushed his glasses up while a group of people looked at him as if he was aa zoo animal,

"Is that him?" One woman asked.

"Matches the description" One man said.

"He's a little big to be lost" Another woman said. "Don't you think?"

"Hey Mister is there something wrong with you?" A little boy asked

Haruri scooted away from Kyoya he was glowing with anger as if he was about to explode from what Tamaki just had done. he was in a better mood then Tamaki just stomped on it again. muramasa wanted to see what was going to happened when they meet up.

"That damn idiot! **I'LL KILL HIM!** " Kyoya exclaimed scaring Haruhi.

Kyoya pulled Haruri up and made their way to the area they where needed at. it seemed that he was plotting Tamaki death as soon he gotten his hands on him. haruhi and muramasa made a bet that he wouldnt do anything to tamaki he was full of hot air.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later._

hermione and the others started to laugh uncontrollably from what tamaki had just done even though it was renji idea. They knew that Kyoya would be pissed off once he hears what Tamaki had just done. They all whipped a tear from their eyes. A few minutes passed, before her cousin and sword spirit and Kyoya walked up

"Kyoya! There you are! We were so worried and why is Haruhi and muramasa with you?" asked Tamaki

hermione raised an eyebrow when she saw her cousin present cndition. muramasa only smirked that means she missed something interesting. She looked exhausted she wondered what in the world went on between the two of them it seemed her poor sister had a field day.

"Boy oh boy! Haru-Chan has come to play with us!" chirped Hunny

Hunny bounded over to Haruri with a bright smile on his face happy to see her. he wanted to see if Haruri wanted to come and play with them since they where having loads of went over to his mistress as well the others that was wondering around showed up.

"Hoo-ray! Play! Play!" Hikaru and Kaoru sang together

They where dancing wiggling their butt's with happy looks on their faces with little hearts dancing around their heads. while haruri looked at her cousins it seemed like they dragged her along as well.

"Sorry guys but I am exhausted it's been a long day" said Haruhi

Letting out a deep sigh hermione could understand how she felt. After only four hours of sleep after a mission for the ministry with the remaining rouge death eaters and the hollow here and there, things were starting to get hazy for her too she was dragged out of bed lucky even they got the others to. Haruri always wanted a puppy and that was the name that she would of named it to. grimmjow handed his gift over it was a kitten so now she had a dog and kitten, she took the little puppy and the kitten. hugged it to her. she was happy with the gift her cousin and uncle and the others gotten hergotten for her.

"Stop it! Quit lick me! that tickles!" said Tamaki

Tamaki tried to get his face away from his dog but she kept on licking him. rangiku laughed a little bit. it seemed that he was happy with his pet maybe he won't feel so alone now in that huge house.

"What's with the dog?" asked Kyoya

Kyoya wondered who in the world would give Tamaki of all people a dog. then again it might give him some kind of joy so he wasn't alone in his home since his father was never around and the bitch of a grandmother he has.

"I got her from this amazing place called a pets' store isn't she beautiful?" asked Tamaki

As the dog started to lick the hell out of tamaki again he laughed his head off with tears of joy. its as if the dog was happy with the moron. then again he needed to have something to keep him company.

"Hey cut it out Antoinette!" laughed Tamaki

Kyoya sighed he wondered why in the world he became friended with tamaki. he was over dramatic and annoyng at times. then again he did think of him as a good freind though he would never ask for anything else with the people he was freinds with. life was never boring when they are around.

"Exactly how am I like this moron?" Kyoya asked Haruhi.

"Because your an idiot too." asked kenpachi

yoruichi and rangiku giggled when he shot her a glare. she slapped him palyfully as they all left to go home. while two of them would be getting more sleep. while Haruri was going to set a place for her two pets when she gets home,

to be continued


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Host club was going to visit Haruhi's house It wasn't the first time though, it was just an ordinary condo and it seemed hermione was no where to be seen either, they bet it was a real shocker for everyone in the host club. since muramasa was left home with suzaku Surprisingly everyone acted somewhat normal, except when going to the super market.

"Haruhi! hermione ! Please come out and play!" they sang cheerfully.

After about a second a guy opened the door with a moan. It was a man with aftershave and his hand was on his forehead like he had a headache. His eyes were tired as well and his flowing hair was in a pony-tail. After we looked at him Tamaki lead us away, saying to the stranger. even the others who showed up rushed away quickly since they never had the chance to meet Haruhi father and hermione uncle.

"Sorry, we have the wrong condo!" said ichigo and kesuke

"Hey! Hey wait a second" called Ranka

Ranka rolled them all in a ball and pushed us in the the condo to see what they wanted. even though he never had to work again he did enjoy the place where he now hanged out and worked for fun.

"Don't act so traumatized 'cause you've seen me without my make up on" said Ranka

Ranka plopped down on the floor as if he was trying to make some point or statement. even though this was the first time he was facing the others. even though he didn't have to work he just chose to since he had fun.

"even tranny's get stubble first thing in the morning which is more than I can say for any of you" said Ranka

The females only shrugged while the males rolled their eyes in annoyance, then again it was something they noticed with the host club members when it came down to it. while the male soul reapers and wizards and arrancars knew they get it just they deal with it since it was something they could never get rid of it seemed.

"You're so funny! My dear Ranka, I hope this day finds you in excellent health" chriped Tamaki

Tamaki extended his arms, his hands holding a box with a dark pink rose on it with sweets in it for a peace offering to the drag queen. while ranka looked up with a straight so much of a warning Ranka punched the box from underneath Tamaki's hands, making Ranka's fist hit his face and making the box fly in the air. Tamaki landed on his face and the gift landed perfectly on Ranka's hand. He put his foot on Tamaki's head and held the gift up like Simba in the Lion King. while some of them where laughing their heads off at Tamaki.

"Ranka please…. That's my head…." cried Tamaki

"Oh silly me I forgot my manners! Please forgive my appearance, it's wonderful to see all of you" chriped Ranka

Ranka smiled at us apologetically to all of them not even caring he was still smashing his head into the ground. No one seemed concerned about Tamaki… except maybe Hunny who was staring down at him. he nearly forgotten his pureblood life style and a noble man.

"Is Haruhi and hermone not here?" asked Hunny

"I'm afraid not, she and her cousim out with the girls today. They picked her up this morning and you know women who heavenly knows when they'll be back" chirped Ranka

Ranka looking in the gift with glee while squeeling like a school girl on a happy day. hermione father looked to his old friend and family by marrage. the sould reapers and wizards who was there were a bit worried about what was going on. But then again he was funny to watch and was fashionable do nothing wrong with it. plus muramasa was worried about his mistress.

"So their not home?" cried Hunny

"Well I guess Haruhi is entitled to hang out with her old friends from middle school once in awhile. guessing she dragged hermione along with her" said Tamaki

Tamaki had a red face as he slowly got up from the floor and rubbed his poor head from the abuse the drag queen given him he thought kenpach and the other fight happy people where back enough. even though ranka was a ex death eater. Ranka munched on the delicious treats from the gift in delight.

"I can't believe she has friends. and she had to drag her cousin with her" the twins said in union

They all walked with them and thought about it, it's not surprising she has many friends from middle school because she has a ton of friends from here. Especially people that are totally opposite from her.

"This is why I was against a surprise visit" grumbled Kyoya

"You know come to think of it I don't think I recognized any of her new friends. But, then again, you can never tell can you? Haruhi has always made friends easily. Just imagine it, my little girl and niece out and about with students from Lobelia Academy" said Ranka

"Did you say-" asked Tamaki

Tamaki place a hand on Ranka shoulder as if he said the devil took hermione and Haruhi to hell with him. he just hoped he was hearing things and didn't hear the truth about where they had been taken to.

"Lo-"

"Bel-

"I-"

 **"AAAAAAA?!"** said the twins and Tamaki

"What's so wrong with Lobelia Academy?" asked seiya

They where still new to the schools in these part. and they seemed have gottne used to the host club now even though they had to smack the twins or Tamaki a few times but it was fun somewhat.

"No surprise you don't know. Lobelia Academy has been trying to steal Haruhi and hermione away from us for awhile now" said Kyoya

Kyoya pushing up his glasses, in any other case that would make anyone look more like a nerd but it makes girls squeal in doki doki. byakuya and lucius growled in annoyance they hated that school it was not right how the females in the school acted and thinked didnt these peopel teach their kids right from wrong.

"They think she is a remarkable woman that could join her club that is called the 'Zuka Club' it is made up of three girls. The leader is a second year girl who is called Benibara, the second girl is another second year called Suzaron and, lastly is a first year called Hinagiku" explained Kyoya

The other scouts groaned and now remembered byakuya and lucius ranted out. it seemed a school full of gay;s it seemed or female cult like people. why in the world would someone place their own child into that school for of gay chicks it just aint right.

"How do you know so much?" asked kesuke

The other's looked at him as if he forgotten that Kyoya was one of the best hacker's they had around. well beside's the 12th division has field days with blowing up his computers or crashing them. muramasa rolled his eyes at Kyoya he wanted to punch him sometime's. Ranka looked pale and aghast.

 **"WHAAT?** " cried Ranka and the others

"Pretty much" said Kyoya

Ranka dashed into his house he had to stop this even though lucius was in the same state as well, thye all fallowed curious of what he was doing. He pulled out an old box and he was horrified. He now knew what they are talking about. something he had left of his twin sister when she was in the muggle world doing her muggle study.

 **"OH NOOOOO!** What if the Zuka club entices Haruhi and hermione to do something outrageously scandalous?!" cried Ranka

"Entices her?" asked yachiru

"Something scandalous?" asked hunny

The two of them had their head's tilted to the side looking like they where trying to figure out what the hell they where meaning. hunny and yachiru hadd been dateing since the hikaru and haruhi issue on spring break. but it seemed that they couldn't think of something that came to mind.

"Just suppose she has to kiss somebody?!" cried Ranka

 **"KIIIIIISSSS?"** thought Tamaki

Tamaki thought in horror at the mere idea that those crazy bitch's would molest His hermione was soemthing he didnt want to even dare think about. He needed to think fast before something brain washed them in joining the man hating bitch group.

"As I recall-" said Hikaru

"There was that dance party where-" said Kaoru

Tamaki's face turned white and he tied the twins together, tying their mouths shut. the others looked around confused, how did he get that rope? And most importantly…. Who did hermione kiss? well other than victor krum. and the issue with the dark lord.

"Hahaha aren't they a laugh?" said Tamaki nervously

Tamaki tying them together more tightly to shut them up before he was going to be killed for what happened at that dance party with hermione both of them glaring at Tamaki plotting out a slow and painful death our tossing him into hell for a few days.

"Just what exactly goes on in that Host Club of yours? asked Ranka

Tamaki and lucius, ranka, byakuya and kesuke glared at each other as if one of them would win the glaring match. while the others looked at the two of them and sighed as if this was something normal.

"Well nothing a loving father wouldn't approve of" said Tamaki cautiously

"We are coming Haruhi and hermione!" announced Tamaki

Tamaki stood up quickly making Ranka face plant the floor. while the other rolled their eyes as if there was something important they needed to do. as they all got up and went to go on a mission. they all stood in front of Lobellia acadmy wondering how the where going to get them out of there, there before they even get brain washed to be stuck in a school like that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside of Lobellia_

hermione eye twitched in annoyance she knew she shouldn't of seen her cousin this morning she would be in this bloody mess now. Haruhi noticed her cousin annoyance and how much she didn't like this school. plus they where molesting her.

"maiden!" chirped Benio

hermione growled in annoyance she was going to kill her some creepy bitch's soon. and she didn't give a damn either if she didn't. she wanted them off her right now. Haruhi was feeling her cousin powers are projecting again.

" **WILL YOU BITCH'S WAIT A DAMN MINUTE! AND GET THE HELL OFF ME!"** yelled hermione

hermione pushed the Zuka club off her and glared at all of them. they better now make her do anything that involved female on female acts she was no way in hell she was going to do that.

"Now what the bloody hell is going on here.? will one of you crazy bitch's expain it to me and my sister? I mean one moment me and my sister was heading our way to the mall." said hermione

The Zuka club had sparkly eyes at how strong hermione was. they didn't need her sister they just wanted her. but they could use Haruhi as well then they would have their own pare of sibling's.

* * *

 _flashback_

 _hermione and Haruhi left the condo with ranka right behind them making sure they make it to where they needed to go since Haruhi wanted to walk to the mall and not take the car. plus the sword spirits was left at the manor._

 _"I guess we shall be back in a little while." chirped hermone_

 _Ranka smiled brightly to see his daughter and niece who was like his daughter walk way. but he was just happy to see both of them so happy that made his heart swell to just see that everyday of his life even though that is a rather long one at that._

 _"Be careful my angels!" chirped Ranka_

 _Ranka was waving at his daughter and niece as they walked down the stairs to head for their cousins day out only just them and no one else but it always get interupted and they would be found either they where grabbed from being._

 _"target!"_

 _"captured!"_

 _Said two of the Zuka member's as they had a good grip on them. even though hermione could of pushed them off with now problem but the issue was that she had to remain acting human and being injured from the nasty fight they had last night with mcnair it was unpleasent._

 _ **"WAIIIT YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!"** yelled hermione_

 _Ranka looked over and seen the girs from Lobellia got ahold of his daughter and niece as if they where kidnapping them. he wondered what the hell was going on and wondered if he should call the others._

 _"Wow Lobellia." said Ranka_

 _A limo back in with Benio in it. her window went down she had her sunglasses on as if she was looking like she wasn't trying to be noticed. not likely she looked to obvious with the uniform in all._

 _"Good. bring them in." said Benio_

 _"rodger"_

 _the two who had hermione and haruhi shoved them into the limo and took off in a cloud of smoke, while Ranka wondered what the hell was going on. That was something you don't see everyday people kidnapping his niece but she was injured so she was not going to fight back when she was in her human form._

 _Flashback end._

* * *

hermione and haruhi sighed from their flashback this reminded them of when the host club pulled this type of thing.. and wondered if the two clubs where alike and it seemed they where with the whole kidnapping thing with trying not to be noticed.

"You know something you three are alike the host club in some ways ya know that." muttered hermione

Benio went over to hermione and grabbed her arms from the insult she had just said to them. Haruhi groand she wondered if her cousin was going to make them feel something that was not going to be plesant if they dont stop this.

 **"HOW DARE YOU MAIDEN!"** cried Benio

Benio pointed to a memory bubble of the host club looking like morons. while hermione only had a dead panned look on her face not even giving a damn about these people in this school. she was almost tempted to toss them in hell but she didn't have either sword spirit with her.

 **"WE ARE NOTHING LIKE THOSE IDOTS!"** creid Benio

Benio blushed from what she just done. she notice the look on hermione face as if she wasn't even caring about the out burst. even though she dindt know she was able to kill them all with out even lifting a damn finger. she stepped away and looked over to Haruhi who only shugged her cousin was someone hard to come acrossed in some ways.

"Oh I'm sorry maiden. please forgive my outburst! we where a hurry and we wisked you and you lovely cousin away this morning with your cousin in her pajama's." said Benio

Haruhi graoned bad enough she gets it from rangiku and orihime with the way she dressed hell she didn't see nothing wrong with it in her eye's. but then again she was urged to go shoping on the female shopping trips they can be fun when they take you to the places they go to.

"You know those are not my pajama's," said Haruhi

hermione patted her cousin back to tell her that she understood how she was feeling. if she had muramasa or suzaku right now she would be tossing them into hell. they molested her person for crist sake. and she wanted just feed off them all not like they would be missed.

"As you may know one of out responisbilitys in the Zuka club is to put together a performance, with musical numbers and orginal plays." said Benio

"And today is the incarnation day. we celebrate the birth of the white lilly league founder by putting on the most glorious production the whole year. we have been rehersing none stop for preperations for tonights perfomance." said Chizaru

"And tragically the lead actress was in acident and now in the hospital. but even though with out her. the show must go on." said Hinako

The Zuka club posed in front of hermione and Haruhi hoping they got them on the team. they just hopped hermione would she would shine like a perfect diamond if the was to be in the play. hermione and Hauhi just looked at them as if they where crazy pest. but for hermione knew that they were being played and being dramatic for them to do this.

"This is your chance to be in the theater!" chirped the Zuka club

"No way in hell yiu crazy gay stalkers!" Said hermione flatly

"Yeah my cousin the one who has the theater in her not me." said Haruhi

hermione growled and bonked her cousin in the head for selling her out like that. little back stabber that she was. Haruhi shot her cousin a glare telling her that was on called for she was just saying that she was not that good like she was..

"Well hermione dear you would only have to memorize a hand full of lines. and for most of the play you sister could be the silent one." said Benio

Chizaru stood up and placed her hand under her chin as if it made her look impressive to hermione to see if she would be able to sway her into the lead role. Haruhi had to admit she ould do it if she didn't have to say nothing.

"Well it's more or less simbolic than anything." said Chizaru

"You just stand there and look lovely as ever." said Benio

hermione and Haruhi went over to the door as if they wher not even looking. they just wanted to go with the day in some peace not with some crazy people wanting them to do a play. plus they knew some thing that might be able to help to get her where they want her.

"You know you are crazy bitch's. me and my hermione would let ourselves out!" grumbeld hermione

Haruhi opened the door before they even could leave this nut job school. Benio let out a dramatic cry of knew she was trying to fake it but she couldn't call her out on it. so she wouldn't call her out on her being played.

"Oh mother forgive me, I'm short of your legacy! you must be so ahamed of me oh mother!" cried Benio

The other two went over and comforted their freind and leader to their proud club. while hermione arched a brow at the fake show of emotion's she better not get her where it hurt's and that was her own mother who the dark lord murdered and fed her to his bloody snake..

"Oh don't say that Benio!" cried Chizaru

hermione sighed knowing they got her by the horns now. she might as well see what this was all about so she didn't look insensitve or anything. but she had this feeling that they were playing her for them to get her to do what they wanted. while Chizaru dabbed at her eyes with a napkin dramatically.

"Sooooo I'm taken her mother kicked the bucket as well?" asked hermione

"Yes Benio late mother was one of the people in this school was one of the White Lily Legue." said Chizaru

"That's right on this day we honor her with pink carnation day! her whole life Benio wanted to fallow in her own mother footsteps!" cried Hinako

"And if we canceled this performance my dreams will be shot to bits!" cried Benio

hermione looked down to her feet and her eye's showed all her emotion that she felt about her own mother. since she was forced to watch the whole thing of her mother death and pain. but her cousin hated her own mother and for a weasley that was on bad apple that came from that family.

"You know that sound's just sad." said hermione

Haruhi hugged her siter she knew that her sister knowing where her mind went, she hated her cousin mother and she hated the dark lord for killing her own mother even though they just found her in the soul soceity and was hooked up with ukitake in which was odd in its self.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the others._

They all stood in front of Lobellia academy wondering how the where going to get them out of there, There before they even get brain washed to be stuck in a school like that. muramasa wondered if he should just say fuck it and pop in and take them both out of this miserable place.

"If my daughter and niece is held captive in there I'm not going to sit back and do nothing, but we have to play it cool, the Zuka Club is ruthless. lucius knows plus bellatrix was appart of it before she nearly killed one of them for trying to molest her. so they had to erase their minds from the little issue." said Ranka

They all wondered how in the world he knew so much about the Zuka club. while bellatrix hated this school and wanted to burn it down. it seemed that Ranka and bellatrix who had her old uniform with her.

"once you've become tangled in their lies you could go bankrupt trying to get yourself out of it" said Ranka

They all gulped, just how far is the Zuka Club willing to go to steal Haruhi and hermione away from the Host Club? they don't think they would go there anyway's, they seem's very loyal her and Hauhi had to pay off that debt.

"Lobelia Academy is rich enough to pay off that debt easily" said Kyoya

Kyoya frown he didn't understand the pull he had to Haruhi. but he didn't want her and hermione to leave them they came special to them and so did the Others even though they where not as close as Haruhi and hermione was to them.

"How did you know so much, sir?" asked Hunny

kenpachi patted his head he was just to adorable for words to say even though he accepted the fact he and yachiru was dating and for a 17 year old he was just cute for his age like a kid. and he knew how to play into his cuteness factor as well just like yachiru who was the best at it.

"Haruhi and hermione doesn't really seem like the type that would get involved with their kind" said Kyoya

" hermione wouldn't we know her all to well," said ryuuken

The rest of them nodded to that as if they knew hermione all to well they all should be lucky that she didnt have muramasa or suzaku since she would toss them into the gates of hell and yes they would leave them there to. and they knew that hermione wouldn't even touch this type of school but to play along to shut them up. or swing for the other team as well that was just not her.

"you're right but neither did my twin sister cissy. bellatrix was offered the same thing but turned it down flat . she always seemed like such a strong woman until her dying breath." said Ranka

Ranka looked up to the sky from the feeling of loss of the woman that was his twin sister that he loved dearly. he was just stuck into the marriage that Haruhi mother got him stuck in by a marrage contract that he never wanted to have in the first place but in those times he didnt have much choice with the first war against the dark lord.

"cissy ?" the twins asked.

"nacissa malfoy nee black is hermione mother who is ranka twin sister and we know his real name is regulas black. before Ranka was stuck in a loveless marriage contract something the wizarding world known at the time of the dark lord first war with Haruhi mother who was the bad apple of the weasley family another known pure blood family for the wars known as blood trators, she was a very strong woman who was murdered by the dark lord and was fed to his pet snake that was a horcrux but then again i am still trying to figure the soul splitting part out still. bellatrix and narcissa was sent here by albus the lemon drop sucking fool as i am told as a muggle study thing." said Kyoya

"I was so blind then, we were finally together after so long and I was in love with another who was killed and turned out to be momo of all things" said Ranka

Ranka thought back on the last year that narcissa was was alive when she and lucius came to see him and she was full with hermione and draco at that time. they just didn't know how cruel Haruhi mother was hermione but she never touched draco though. as he told them the story about that last year.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"So what are we having for dinner my reason of living my fav sister?" Ranka asked narcissa_

 _they were sitting down at the table on our knees in his house with lucius arm around narcssa with serenity glareing at her. hermione and draco was still in her tummy. She rubbed her belly with affection she was happy married to her love of her life since they were kids they were just lucky,_

 _"Misao soup with Mesachie brother dear dobby is delivring them" said narcissa with a sweet smile_

 _ **"THAT'S EXCELLENT! YOU THREE NEED YOUR CALCIUM!"** he exclaimed, imaginary green flowers blossoming out_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

Everyone who didn't know what he had just said had their head's tilted to the side. hell none of the others knew what to say from what they didn't know before their hermione and draco was born, it seemed that lucius was remembered that was one of his happy days when the war was going on. bellatrix sighed she was covering for them her and severus both.

"What's Mesachie?" the twins asked

"They're dry salted sardines" Kyoya explained

"Don't interrupt my flash back!" Ranka steamed

Ranka cleared his throat while The others now they knew where haruhi had gotten her famous temper and stubornness from was from her it was from the black side of the family as well the weasley. Kyoya handed his book over to them as they read it. they let out a gasp but they would hold the anger in for later.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Ranka started sweeping the living room and other rooms of the house while narcissa and lucius was on a mission it seemed that hermione was stolen from the crib in st mungos and no one knew where she was and who had taken her. plus the dark lord had been killed so they thought and lilly and james potter was murdered that was when the boy who lived came into light. plus he felt bad for his sister and brother was sent to prison under false charges but he knew once the dark lord falls again they would be free to do what they wished and be happy. He humming a cheerful tune, obviously in a good mood. He started dusting and dusting making sure this place was as clean as a whistle! He started cleaning out a big plastic box that held a whole bunch of stuff when he came across a mysterious one. It had the word "Zu" written on top of it. He opened it up, at first he couldn't believe what he was witnessing. It was a box full of pictures and other materials from Zuka Club! he knew that his other sister bellatrix would never ver join something like this._

 _Flashback_

* * *

Everybody was terrified and had the most shocked faces I've ever seen, mixed in with mine. The only one who's face wasn't blue with shock was Kyoya's! He didn't even know usagi mom was in the Zuka Club. The information sunk in…

 **"HERMIONE!"** cried Tamaki

Tamaki started to freak out rangiku and orihime whacked him in the head to keep the moron level headed before he messess things and the would get caught before they even gets into the school.

"We have to help her before she joins that Zuka Club!" declared yumichika

"We first need a plan though, we just can't barge in there like this! Except for you other ladies since you're a girl's and my dear sister had a uniform that you will be able to use to make copies" said Ranka

the female of their group but they were flatted by their new friends had plus rangiku. Tamaki turned to kyoya and was about to order somethin that would affend ranka when it came down to the whole crossdressing type of thing.

"Kyoya order us some Lobellia uniforms at once!" ordered Tamaki

Tamaki kicked in the side of his head by a offending ranka for ordering some ladies clothing to go into Lobelliea and that wasn't right with drag qeens who did this since it was them. so he wanted to beat it into his head that the crossdressing thing was something to be treasured not to fool around with.

"Now men puting on ladies clothing for fun are a insult to us prfessionals. you don't want to insalt me now do you? do you?" asked Ranka

Ranka smashing Tamaki head into the ground while. some of the others was snickering now they knew what else hermione gotten off her uncle. the way for making people forgetting doing something stupid by causing them pain.

"Now all of you listen up! to go into Lobellia! you will have to do everything I tell you!" chriped Ranka

Everyone nodded not going to be where Tamaki was on the drag queen side. now they just had just put copies of the female uniform on with magic so no one was able to notice. but then again the men will stick out but knew that they would not stay away fromt his one.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with hermione and Haruhi_

hermione handed some notes to a song she made she wasn't going to sing that gastly song that they where going to make her had summon them privately in the bathroom. while they didn't know that they where being spied on.

"Oh my love! how many night's have I prayed that we would be together again! and how many hours that demanded us to remain apart. but our love is forbidden." said Benio dramatically

Haruhi stood in front of her she had no choice in the matter to play this part since her cousin gottned to scene for the singing something that she wasnt able to do herself. hermione wanted to strangle her cousin herself her acting was terrible.

"Oh my lord Fredrick!" said Haruhi

hermione cringed maybe she shouldn't let her cousin do this she does suck. Benio fell down dramatically as if she was hurt or shot. while Haruhi made her way over to Benio and took her into her arm's.

"I have been slayed by this fatal gun shot last I will not draw breath no more." said Benio

"My lord Frederick!" said Haruhi

"Oh my love with your arm's holding me close this pain in not worring me.. I am over whelmed with peace. lovely angel your gaze is my own your the very image of my beloved lover." said Benio

"My lord Frederick," said Haruhi

Haruhi was wondering how phony this play was. wouldn't they have gottent he person a medical staff by now in that time. maybe then again there was no cars so she rethinked on that one.

Meanwhile with everyone else

Everyone was peeping in the window where draco and yumichika lead them to. hell bellatrix wanted to leave she hated being back in the hellhole. it seemed that they could feel the annoyance from hermione with their powers and now they knew why. but they didn't see where she was at the moment.

"Hey can you see them?" asked Hunny

Mori and kenpachi had to lay down since they was so tall and bulky easy to be seen. while Kyoya and muramasa and grimmjow leaned again something so they where able to listen into what was goin on inside.

"It seemd she playing some hero in some tragidy." said Tamaki

They alll continued to listen to Haruhi say her line's planly as if she didn't have no acting skill's once so ever. but they didn't see hermione in the room no where so what was her part in all this. they wondered if she got locked somewhere.

But she sounds' like a robot," said everyone

Eveyone had to admit that Haruhi had no acting skill. even her own father was feeling ashamed from his daughter in her skill in the theater for chirst sakes she should she came from a drag queen. when she stood up as if they where ging to hear her sing.

 **"NOOOO SHE HAS NO SINGING SKILL EITHER!"** cried Ranka

When they seen hermione sit down at a piano and sat straight up as someone who knew what she was doing. Tamaki was amazed he never knew she played. Ranka eye's went wide she have played the piano for so long and she was one of the best out there.

"Who knows when love begins, Who knows what makes it start, One day it's simply there, Alive inside your heart, It slips into your thoughts, It infiltrates your soul, It takes you by surprise, Then seizes full control, Try to deny it, And try to protest, But love won't let you go, Once you've been possessed, Love never dies, Love never falters, Once it has spoken, Love is yours, Love never fades, Love never alters, Hearts may get broken, Love endures, Hearts may get broken, Love endures, And soon as you submit, Surrender flesh and bone, That love takes on a life. Much bigger than your own, It uses you at whim, And drives you to despair, And forces you to feel, More joy than you can bear, Love gives you pleasure, And love brings you pain, And yet when both are gone, Love will still remain, Once it has spoken, Love is yours, Love never dies, Love never alters, Hearts may get broken, Love endures, Hearts may get broken, Love never dies, Love will continue, Love keeps on beating, When you're gone, Love never dies, Once it is in you, Life may be fleeting, Love lives on, Life may be fleeting, Love lives on," sang hermione

Everyone who never knew this about hermione was shocked and some where in tear's. Only the others only knew this fact. even Kyoya and Mori was crying from the song that they where told she wrote after the loss of her mother and her time being imprisoned being the dark lord whore in terms. and her piano playing helped get threw it.

"Hey you newbies! if you want to be apart of the Beni Bara fan club you must fallow the rules. now up on your feet at once."

Everyone stood up straight as if they where a soldier even though almost all of them are except for the new freinds of the host club. they just killing their own pride over and over again with this stunt. but two people in there they cares and loved was taken hostage. as they started chanting their club chant. Some of them felt their pride slipping by doing this,

* * *

 _Meanwhile a hour later_

Everyone was making their way down to a area to see if they would be able to watch or to save the person that they came here for. as all the girl's trampled them over and took their seat's as if they didnt see them while some of them grumbled insulting things.

"Well at this point we would have to save them at mid show." said Tamaki

They looked to see the show was about to start. Haruhi stood in the middle of the stage and hermione sat at the grand piano ready to play the song she played earler during the day when they were rehersing before the grand show.

"Here's their entrance." said Mori

Everyone piled up on each other who was wanting to see thing. haruhi was in some sort of dress they themselves thought was ugly. not even bellatrix was talked in wearing that ghastly thing she burned something like though when she was in muggle studies here. while hermione was in some sort of a soldier outfit as she sat in the piano seat with her eye's closed.

"Who knows when love begins, Who knows what makes it start, One day it's simply there, Alive inside your heart, It slips into your thoughts, It infiltrates your soul, It takes you by surprise, Then seizes full control, Try to deny it," sang kagome

They saw what Haruhi looked like they gagged with the amount of makeup they had used on her. they looked in horror. it seemed they didn't get Usagi but they gotten to Haruhi. yumichika and rangiku had tears in their eyes at the horror the bad makeup job.

 **"IT'S HEAVY!"** cried yumichika and rangiku

yumichika and rangiku was the first one to break out of their shock. these people did not know how to do makeup here the horror of it all. someone needed to teach them the lesson and art of makeup.

"Who knows when love begins, Who knows what makes it start, One day it's simply there, Alive inside your heart, It slips into your thoughts, It infiltrates your soul, It takes you by surprise, Then seizes full control, Try to deny it, And try to protest, But love won't let you go, Once you've been possessed, Love never dies, Love never falters, Once it has spoken, Love is yours," sang hermione

Ranka felt warmth in his breath hermione was just like her mother in the musical department they pushed all their feeling into the thought and soul of what ever they wanted. one of his and bellatrix past times was listening to their sister narcissa and it passed down to her daughter.

"We cant bear to wanched her like this." cired the twin's and Hunny and some of the others

"Enough im getting them out of here right now!" said Tamaki

Tamaki started to make his way over by Ranka and kesuke stopped him before they could stop the show and they where revealed to be there. They would have to wait until the proper time to save them.

"Look at them up there. she look's more glowy than what she looked like this morning." said Ranka

Tamaki cupped his chin and examined the scene before him. hermione was better than him on the piano he never met someone such as a woman as his hermione she was even more of a goddess when she played and sang.

"Love never fades, Love never alters, Hearts may get broken, Love endures, Hearts may get broken, Love endures, And soon as you submit, Surrender flesh and bone, That love takes on a life. Much bigger than your own, It uses you at whim, And drives you to despair, And forces you to feel, More joy than you can bear, Love gives you pleasure, And love brings you pain, And yet when both are gone, Love will still remain, Once it has spoken, Love is yours, Love never dies, Love never alters, Hearts may get broken, Love endures, Hearts may get broken, Love never dies, Love will continue, Love keeps on beating, When you're gone, Love never dies, Once it is in you, Life may be fleeting, Love lives on, Life may be fleeting, Love lives on." sang hermione

they were watching with interested after their tears dried up from the song full of emotion it even made kenpachi tear up. while Haruhi went back into the crappy acting again. as hermione played some silent persons in the play. she was making her sister do this part.

"Oh my lord Frederick." said Haruhi

Benio fell dramtically while Haruhi went next to her. and help her into her arm. hermione was trying not to gag at what she was seeing. but she also had a feeling they where being watched as well.

"Oh I have been slayen by this fatal gun shot wound. with your arms holding me close and this pain is nothign." said Benio

Everyone was muttering about the kiss scene with the silent person of the play to happened next. as hermione shot haruhi and took her spot so dramatic on the play she was,, tamaki was wondering what the hall they where talking about. while ranka and kesuke was watching hermione and haruhi with huge smiles on their faces.

"the love i have for you. the feeling i have for revenge you have gotten for me. nothing cant be simply be forever." said benio

benio looked over where veryone was watching at. as if she had this all planned all along. as the lights where switched on as some of them clutched to each other since the whole place was watching them now.

 **"OH WHAT THE HELL GOING ON HERE!"** growled hermione

Haruhi looked up from her death scene and indeed their father was there and was the others as well it seemed that they where spot lighted and she knew all along this was a plot.. she didn't something that she wanted to do all day punch Benio in the face and stuck her nose in the air walking off stage with her cousin behind her.

To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

It was a month after the Lobellia kidnapping now they where back in the host club doing something that Renge had plotted out for them to do. cosplay wasn't all that bad but the guest enjoyed it.

"Oh he's so dreamy! I think I might faint!"

One the guest chirped out as she and the other's drooled at all the cosplay and how they looked in their outfit's. rangiku who had to use magicial binding to keep things back she was having a hard time keeping her temper down.

"Don't worry maiden. I'll protect you no matter what hardships come across my way!" said Tamaki

All the guests were blushing and raving over the hosts, thinking up all the famous samurais that they could to compare the hosts to. ikkaku sat with Mori with their leg's propped up. The theme for the day was Samurais. Everyone was dressed in blue, while Tamaki dressed in a royal purple. All the guests were blushing and raving over the hosts, thinking up all the famous samurais that they could to compare the hosts leaned against a pillar, scribbling down the progress of the theme. Renge walked up to him smugly, and he sighed in defeat.

"I have to admit Renge, this idea of yours was a hit" said Kyoya

"I told you it would work!" said Renge in a sing song voice

Her smugness radiated across the room, and as hermione and orihime Sat in a prayer stance, their eyes twitched. Tamaki thought it would be a good idea if hermione and orihime wore her priestess outfit. Her guests sat behind her in the same stance.

"Now ladies, take a deep breath and relax," said rangiku smoothly

luna didn't like doing this but she did it so she could be with hermione and Haruhi her sisters. it seemed that she was more closer to hermione and her cousin since she was getting used to Haruhi still and so was the others. Suddenly Mori turned serious, and grabbed the spear that was leaning against the bench, he turned, and quickly stabbed the spear into the paper screen behind women watching squealed in delight, while the host members turned pale, and was murmuring to themselves, believing that Mori was angry, and was taking it out on the decorations.

"Mori ?" asked Haruhi

"Why the sudden lung?" asked yumichika

Everyone was either clutching to each other at the way Mori was acting. while Tamaki was freaking out as if Mori finally snaped and was going to kill them all. the soul reapers/wizards was confused by all of what mori was doing.

"Please calm down Mori I know you are upset that you only speak one line day. Is that it? Mori are you mad that you haven't gotten your own day yet? cired Tamaki

Mori tilted his head. As did everybody else. The guests had all left, all of them whispering about what had just happened. Once the hosts were alone, they each sat down across from the red haired guy. hermione face went red rangiku snickered they knew who was her second soul mate was now.

"So who are you?" asked Haruhi

"I can answer that. His name is Kasanoda, also known as the heir to the Kasanoda gang syndicate. He is often referred to as Terrifying. It is said if you make eye contact with him, you will have nightmares for a week. If you talk back to him, it will lead you to an early grave" explained Kyoya,

ikkaku shot him a glare over his shoulder the guy never got his nose stuck out of others business. Kasanoda blushed with all the people who was looking at him he never had this much attention, although his scary face didn't bother the others in the room. muramasa who was passing off as a host to be with his mistress.

"If you're the heir to a gang, why do you want to be Mori's apprentice?" asked Tamaki

He leaned closer in his seat compassionately. Kasanoda looked down, ashamed he was asking for help. hermione felt bad for him he was a good looking guy it seemed that these people in the school likes to judge the book by its cover she thought the war against voldermort when most of the pureblood spies had to play a judgemental jackass.

"I didn't ask to be born with a mean face. All I want is to hang out with my buddies and play a game of kick the can! But with me being all scary, everyone just stays clear of me! I figured if I asked Mori to help me, he could help my problem. I mean...he is scary looking but has a lot of friends!" said Kasanoda

Ritsu put his hand on his face. while hermione feeling bad for him as if he was killing his own pride to be coming here like he did to ask for help, and she could tell her was a prideful twitched at that, but said nothing. He was still kind of taken aback from all this.

"Are you going to help him, tamaki?" asked ichigo

hermione and Haruhi leering over at Tamaki. they all noticed that he wasnt acting like his normal self. so obviously expecting him to act his usual brash self like always as if he was holding it in or something back he was itching to help him.

"No, he asked for Mori help. And unless Mori asks us otherwise, its best we don't intervene" said Tamaki

Tamaki voice straining as it was hard for him to resist turned as Mori grunted as if he was trying to avoid the whole thing. they where wondering when he was going to break and see if he was going to do it.

"Tamaki..." said Mori

Mori turned to Tamaki and his face had it all over. he was wanting Tamaki to help him along with the others. it seemed Tamaki going to get his wish after all to have a new victem to make him play dress up when it came down to it.

"Well since Mori face say's it's okay, we will help you Bosanova!" said Tamaki

Tamaki rushing to him ready to help their new friend. while ikkaku slid a 50 over to grimmjow since he won the bet this time. the where all betting on how long for Tamaki to help the poor guy out only to help his own sheer amusement.

"Listen its Kasanoda!" grumbled Kasanoda

Tamaki whacked him on the head with a roll of paper as if he was some sort of dog he was trying to train. hermione, rangiku and luna glared at Tamaki for what he had just done. how could he treat him as if he was some kind of dog.

"Are you listening Bosanova? What you need is a makeover. Your image seems to be the problem. TWINS!" yelled Tamaki

Tamaki snapped his finger's to order them to come and do their part with Ritsu. whileyumichika and rangiku Along with hermione they groaned at what this poor soul was going have to deal with. and hate to see what they will do to him and make him look like.

 **"SIR!"** yelled the twin's

The twin's saluting as they marched over to him as if he was a general or something, while some of them arched a brow and wondered what they were going to do to the poor guy with the two twins they knew that they will screw with this poor guy.

"Give this man a makeover!" ordered Tamaki

The twin's dragged Kasanoda out and began working. while hermione and some of the other's knowing this was not going to turn out well. it seemed their going to make the poor guy look like a fool and all he wanted was freinds.

"He's going to look like a fool" muttered hermione

"their going to make him look like a fool." said yumichika

The other's nodded to what yumichika and hermione had said. along with Haruhi knowing that they would make him look like an ass.. so they where going to sit and wait to see what they had done now they had to wait to see.

"Did you see their faces? They had that evil glint in their eyes"said grimmjow

Kyoya had to admit he was going to look like a ass once they where done wtih him. and the ones who knows fasion wouldn't go near him since they thought he was just fine the way he was.

"they have a good point" said Kyoya

Kyoya went back to typing on his laptop since he had been going through them like they where water. he just didn't understand why he keeped crashing them to a point of not being able to repare a half hour later, everyone turned as they heard the door to the dressing room slam open.

"We are done!" yelled the twins

Kasanoda came out of the dressing room. His hair was in Dred locks, and he had sun glasses over his eyes. He wore a green scarf and was holding a teddy bear in his Arms, hermione and Haruhi along with the Others walked out to see, and nearly died laughing. They held it in of course even though how hard it was, to spare Kasanoda's feeling's.

"You know, I don't think this is what he needed" said Haruh

As she walked by him and patted him on the back. hermione along with the Others followed suit, nodding and smiling at him. He smiled back sheepishly at hermione and blushed; completely unaware of how much of a fool he looked like. hermione and draco dragged the twins and waved to everybody as the Others and Haruhi rushed after them. Closing the door to the club, she glared at the twins as they got into their limo and gave them the finger and left to go home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day_

It wasn't a good day for hermione since Tamaki was in one of his moods, she wanted to kill Tamaki with a with a huge knife like Micheal Myers woud do in Halloween or maybe pull a Hellraiser and send meat hooks and drag him to hell the last part sound better.

"I am going to do what?" growled hermione

Tamaki and the twin's were shuddering at the sound of her voice. She really did have a temper. they felt her rage with murder all over her face, some of them hid behind the wall knowing what tamaki had said pissed her off.

We need you to be Ritsu's lovely item. Please do it for the club. your hot and would take away from people being affaid of him with your natral shine!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki got down on his knees and hugged his friend's legs and nuzzled them with his face. even though he was turn on by this he won't say that out loud. everyone one who were starting to get freaked out.

"Please my hermione! my goddess my beauty. please do it for the club!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki had tears coming down his face as if he was making her feel bad for him and do what he was begging her to do. while the Others and Haruhi looked at her feeling bad for her and knew he got her with the tears and only to shut him up.

"Fine I will do it Only to help him though..." grumbled hermione

Tamaki smiled happily and kissed her check as they left to go home for the day. while hermione feeling like she was selling her pride to help a man who was her one soul mate. and her other soul mate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile the next day._

The next day, Kasanoda came to school and sought Mori out. However, when he and Mori had said good morning to one another, they were almost hit with flying pottery. It was obvious someone was trying to mess with them. Naturally, word spread fast throughout the school. After the host club's activities for that day, they sat down with Kasanoda again and tried to find something that would make him look trying cat ears and nearly scaring Hunny to death, everyone went back to the drawing board. hermione went to sit next to Kasanoda, while the Others was watching the other host club with amusement. hermione let out a sigh as the other hosts were looking at chart's and other items.

"I wouldn't put too much faith in those guys if you ask me that can be a bunch of morons when it comes to them." said hermione

Ritsu jumped at the angelic voice he had just heard. when he seen a person who wasn't even afraid to sit next to him. but who was this person was he here when he first came into here. he didnt even look like a dude.

"sorry for my lack of manner's. my name is hermione malfoy kuchiki. but please call me hermione."chirped hermione

She extended her hand and shook his feeling the same shock when she touch's Tamaki, ritsu wondered why this guy felt so familiar to him as if they had met before it's like his soul called to his,

"It's nice to meet you." said Ritsu

Ritsu blushed this guy was starting to remind him of a female. His soul called to him, and he felt something odd for this guy as if his heart was being pulled. and there was a shock when they shook hand's. her smile's that make's any man fall for the charm's. which only seemed to make him feel more self conscious.

"Bosanova! Try this!" said Tamaki

Tamaki was holding up a maid costume, hermione sighed it seemed they where turning the poor guy into a drag queen. it seemed the others left in annoyance but they would come back sooner or later once they stopped being annoyed.

"You got to be kidding me!" muttered Tamaki

Ritsu got up with his head bowed in shame and they put it on. Right at that moment, a young man opened the door and peered inside looking for someone it seemed he wasnt in this school.

"Hello. I'm looking for my lord, Kasanoda. Have you seen him?"

The guy was looking around the room for his young lord so he was able to deliver what he wanted so he wouldn't get sick from the rain His eye's fell on Kasanoda, and he tilted his head in confusion.

"Young lord?"

He was not sure if he was seeing what he was turned a shade of red, and ran from the room in embarrassment, ripping the costume off in the young man watched in shock, unsure of what to do.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

hermione followed Kasanoda out to the courtyard to see if he was ok. while the other's tended to his friend. hermione found Kasanoda through the soul connection he was sitting under a statue, looking over a box she wondered what was in the box.

"Is it okay if i sit down?" asked hermione

hermione sitting down next to Kasanoda sending him a nodded a blush on his face when he looked at smiled at the little bird that was perched inside of the box. she wondered why they have to pick on others like that.

"What happened to the little guy?" asked hermione

hermione looked over at the bird's wing with sad eye's even though he wasn't able to see what her eye's looked like . Kasanoda blushed, looking down at the bird he felt calm and comfortable about hermione.

"He fell out of the tree, so I took him to vet to make sure he was okay" said Ritsu

Ritsu petted the bird lightly as he sent a soft look down to it. hermione smiled down to the bird no one normally does that for a poor bird anymore. so there was something they like together was animals.

"Awe the poor dear! Can I hold it?" asked hermione

"S-sure" stuttered Kasanoda

He picked up the bird and put it in her hand. He almost flinched at the contact. the shock of energy came back again. he never felt like this with anyone else before it was odd. a can was being thrown their way messing up the moment. Hunny jumped out of nowhere, deflecting the can from hitting them but also spraying hermione jacket with whatever remnant.s that were leftover within the paint bird was scared by the noise, and flew away. Kasanoda and the girls stared at it, stunned.

"It flew away!" said Ritsu

Ritsu smiling in relief that it wasn't hurt anymore. Tetsea and the other hosts appeared, all looking out of breath. Mori and ikkaku was holding a couple thugs, and it turned out they were the ones who were after Kasanoda. hermione looked down at her clothe's. as rangiku came over to her with a bag and she wink.

"Well i better get changed" said hermione

"Want us to come help you?" asked the twins,

Muramasa and draco smacked them for being a pervert. as hermione walked off knowing it was one of her royal uniforms of the kuchiki clan. while the others watched her leave to go and change her clothing. It turned out the thugs were part of the Sundo syndicate, along with Tetsea. The thugs thought Kasanoda had kidnapped him. Tetsea shook his head at the thugs in disgust.

"Left on my own free will. I didn't like being born into violence. I met Kasanoda, and he offered me kindness. I swore on that day I'd repay him back for the rest of my life" said Tetsea

The thugs ran off and he turned to look at Kasanoda along at kesuke and kenpachi since they showed up with the altered uniform to show hermione royalty of the soul socitey and the wizarding world. but rangiku had gotten ahold of it and knew that is never good.

"Wow, Tetsea. I never knew.." said Kasanoda,

Ritsu was shocked at the story his freind almost like family. Tetsea smiled and handed him his umbrella to show him that he was looking out for his friend and brother he wanted to make sure he was healthy but the guy with long brown hair looked like a chick.

"Thought you might need this" said Tetsea

Ritsu snatched it while blushing at his freind show of careing. while everyone was smiling at the show of love and loyalty that this guy had. it seemed he had someone to care about him. but then again they do as well..

"I better go apologize to hermione After all, it is my fault she got paint on his uniform" said ritsu

ritsu went off to the music room. while the other host club members smiled thinking they did something to help Ritsu with his friend or whatever he was to the odd ball guy that was about to see hermione not looking like a dude.

"Do you think we can play kick the can later?" asked Tetsea

Ritsu waved his hand and called back his answer. while everyone wondered what they were forgetting at the moment. they shook it off and smiled again at the good job they had done for the poor guy to see the light that he had people who care about him.

"We did a good thing today!" said Tamaki

"What are you talking about? We didn't do anything!" said the twin's

"Don't any of you care that Kasanoda went to see hermione who is changing her clothes along with showering?" asked Kyoya

Tamaki the twin's along with draco and kesuke and grimmjow paled. Haruhi was pale and stiff in shock. while Tetsea knew she was a chick by her looks he hopes his young lord good luck since he will end up dead soon or castrated,,

* * *

 _Meanwhile with hermione_

hermione just gotten out of the shower with a nice fluffy towl wrapped around her since she had paint on her. she looked in the closet's for thing's to wrap her huge boob's back but there was none so she would have to jump out the window. Just at the moment, Kasanoda walked in when her towl fell off her and she didn't relize she was buck ass nude. only wearying her pocket she transformed with.

"Hey, I'm sorry you got covered in paint... **OH MY GOD YOUR A CHICK!"** said Ritsu

Ritsu redder than a tomato with his hand covering his nose since it was bleeding. He stood in shock as he saw a very very nude hermione scars and all no glamor on to hife nothing in all her goddess glory. he had to think of something to make his boner to go away.

 **"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE FUCKING PERVERT! OR YOU WONT BE NO MAN NO MORE BECAUSE I WILL RIP YOUR BLOODY DICK OFF AND MAKE YOU A FUCKING CHICK!"** yelled hermione

hermione slapped him and kicked him out of the room. she was ashamed he saw her in the nude he apologized profusely and shut the door. Kasanoda stood against the door shaking in fear from her anger ir was arousing as well but he didnt want to think that sort of thing.

 **"PEEPING TOM!** " accused the twin's

The twin's eye's glaring in obvious hatred at the moment at Ritsu. he just shook in more terror at what was going on. he thought she was a dude he didn't meant to walk in on her. he thought she was a guy so it wasn't his fought.

"You saw!" said Hikaru, voice low in menace.

"Didn't you Bosanova?" accused Kaoru

Kaoru glaring and shaking his head in shame hoping he didn't see nothing that was not something they haven't seen yet on Usagi. they would be totally pissed off if he saw her nude and none of them other than tamaki and few of the others seen her that way.

" I didn't see anything! I mean, I caught a glance. But I didn't mean to! I'm not a pervert!" cried Ritsu

Tamaki gasped going completely pale. Kyoya and Mori along with draco and Muramasa and kenpachi along with yumichika and ikkaku merely watched, ready to intervene at any time rangiku and luna stood off to the side with Haruhi.

"Of course you would say that. That is the sound of a guilty conscience" said Hunny,

Hunny,sounding terribly threatening as he walked over to stand in front of him. Kasanoda shook violently, scared out of his mind not only that their was two dude's who could crush him in the room.

"So hermione is a chick?" asked Kasanoda

Ritsu glancing around the room in wonder hoping he wouldn't get killed by the guy's in the room. the two huge guy's made Mori look like a little kid with their size, he could feel and taste the anger that was around the room.

"Red alert! He's on to the hermione little secret!" said the twins

The twins shook their heads in shame now they would have to deal with guy fallowing her around like a lost puppy like Tamaki and Range. Tamaki paled further, his eyes hazing over as if he were in a trance.

"So, let's hear it. How much of her womanly body did you see?" asked the twins

The twins along with a few other's in the room about to give him a good old fashion ghetto beat down if he saw anything that they never seen before. well other than yumichika and a few others who has seen her nude before. and as well The others walked in on her and he had a beating from the short temper over protective family and freinds.

"Well, she must have gotten out of the shower. when I walked in her towl must of dropped. so I saw her nude." mumbled Kasanoda

Ritsue was about to piss himself with all the anger in the room he could feel it and taste it as if the room was filled with it. the twins was now seeing red from what he had just blurted out. and he thinks the room gotten colder as well.

 **"YOU SAW HERMIONE NAKED!"** yelled the twins

Tamaki fell to the floor, in total shock from what he had just heard, while some of the others and Haruhi went over and poke at him to see if he was still alive or needed to be conso;d but then again tamaki was being dramatic as always.

 **"SO WHAT DO WE DO?"** yelled Kaoru

Kaoru was shaking in anger as Ritsu glanced around helplessly hoping someone would save his ass before he ends of dead by the end of the day. why don't he ever shur up when he was afraid.

"There's only one thing to do! We have to induce amnesia!" yelled Hikaru

Hikaru grabbing a baseball bat and readying himself to swing at Kasanoda's head. he was going to go all ghetto on his ass for what he had seen. he deserved every last ounce of what he was going to get.

"That's enough you two. Leave the assault and battery to the professionals" said Kyoya

Kyoya held a hand up to stop them with kenpachi wanted to teach the little punk a lesson. then again his little niece would be so angry if they had harmed him since he was one of her soul mates the other was clueless to the world.

"What are you? Made of ice? How can you be so calm about this?" asked Kaoru

Hikaru, as he gestured to Tamaki. Tamaki was huddled in the corner, as if in a coma. with yumichika and ikkaku and Haruhi pokeing at him with stick they found to see if he woud come out of it.

"The boss is so deep in shock he's regressing!".growled Hikaru

"Well now that the cat is metaphorically out of the bag, let's talk" said kesuke in a cold voice

Kasanoda began to shake more and more as the glares he was receiving got colder. the one known as kesuke was making him really want to piss himself in fear and probably shit himself. it seemed the others who was shivering when he smirked means nothing good for the person it is directed to.

"hermione has to hide the fact that she is girl for certain circumstances for her cousin. While we can't physically force you to cooperate, there is something I would like for you to bear in mind. Coming from the type of family you're from, I'm sure you know all about this. My family owns a private police force, I'm sure you've heard of them right?" said Kyoya

"And let me put something out there as well. our dear lovely hermione is one of our most cherished people. and let me tell you were very protective over her ask Anyone in this room he had a beat down from them walking on her in the shower while jacking off. so if I where you I would be pissing myself with that icy cold lemonade if ikkaku or yumichika or myself dont say anthing that is. and I myself I am her trusted friend and protective of her so is all of us here and there are more." said kesuke smootly

The room grew silent as Kasanoda received the silent threat with kesuke and Kyoya's was in Tamaki emo corner whimpering from the horror when he was ganged up on by the scouts and the others.

"Oh stop being jackasses will you. and kesuke tone it down a bit for christ sakes." said hermione

Ritsu looked down to see hermione a long black velvet trench coat and a vest that buttons up that shows her boobs. as well with a mini skirt and boots, with the crest of the kuchiki clan on it he didn't know that even though he would like to learn about it,

"Me and the others are doing this for my cousin. since she wont pay for it! and rangiku did you change my outfit?" Asked hermione

Kasanoda nodded to her and looked down at the ground. while rangiku whistle as if she didn't fix her royal outfit byakuya will kill her for this one all those damn cherry blossoms the horror. as they all led her out of the room since there was no one around to know she was a chick and jumped out the nearest window.

* * *

 _Meanwhile later that afternoon_

ikkaku and yumichika along with grimmjow sat and watched Ritsu pluck at a was sitting outside of the school grounds, underneath one of the many trees. In his hand was a daisy, half of its petals already plucked off. He was mumbled under his breath, as he reached out and slowly continued to pluck each petal one by one, a bright red blush on his face.

"like…love….like….love," said Ritsu

The final petal fell from his hand, his eyes widened with shock, he now knew what it meant now with him and hermione his heart never want's for another and she would be his. hell what is he even gets a chance to be with someone like her.

"I knew it I am in love with hermione!" announced Ritsu

ikkaku and yumichika as well grimmjow high fived atleast he knew his feeling's unlike Tamaki who was aslo hermione's soul mate who didn't know his feeling's where love and not a fatherly love for her. as they watched him to see if he made it home safely. Or their past lives as well who was meant to the world all together,

* * *

 _Meanwhile the fallowing day._

The next day, the hosts were entertaining their guests and ignoring the whispers about Tamaki's condition. He was still shell shocked while Haruhi and ikkaku and yumichika as well grimmjow and rinji poked at him. so Kyoya had to take care of the was hard to ignore the whispers of the guests, but eventually everyone was cheery and eating cake. It's just what rich people do. Kasanoda walked in to the room, face redder than usual. Earning some gasps from the guests, he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I would like to request Usagi," said Ritsu

"EhhaaaahHh!"

The girls screamed out in awe and excitement at his word's, going wild. rinji called the others on the soul pager so they could see this, ikkaku and yummichika rushed over and pushed hermione out with her trey.

"What does this mean?"

The girl whispered to her friend. they wall where confused at what was going on. it seemed that there was something new going to happened in the host club and a yaoi relationship that was about to happen.

"Ho-hohohohaaahahaha"

A very distinct cackle was heard as a platform lifted up from the floor. hermione and the others pinched their noses since they didn't like the crazy chick either. the Others didn't like Renge since the first day they met her.

"Renge."

Two girls rushed over to Renge wondering if this was all true that hermione would be soon off the auction block and would be in a relationship with Ritsu. rangiku wanted to just burn the bitch she hated her..

"Does this mean…?"

"Is Kasanoda really-?"

They both put their hands over their mouths, blushing at the thought of hermione and ritsu in a relationship, their noses started to bleed as they thought how hot that would looked at Ritsu strangely but then walked over to the couch with a tea set in her hands. atleast he knew his feeling. she had to wait for Tamaki to know what he was feeling.

"Hello Ritsu, I hope you like Jasmine." chirped hermione

Ritsu nodded yes and she smiled brightly at him her natural shine when she smiled. he blushed he never seen someone so beautiful befor she was a rare woman he was admit that. Last night he never been so hard he had to releave himself with his hand. but he went out for a nightly walk after and he swore he saw her battling it out with some old dude..

"Good, I got it right," chirped hermione

"Here let me help you," said Ritsu

Ritsu took the teapot away from her as she nodded in thanks for his help she had already place what she needed in her cup so she was able to drink the tea with out saying her secret that he seen her doing last he he didnt understand what was going on.

"Is this your first time here?" asked hermione

hermione taking her cup of tea in her hand and sipped at it while her eyes shifted over to him to see how how he was reacting to her. as she secretly smiled she could tell that he was nevous sitting next to her.

"Oh don't worry I am only teasing." said hermione

As they started to talk Kaoru looked like he was about to murder someone from the other side of the room while Haruhi, luna and rangiku sighed they just wished tamaki understood what he truely felt and that she was his mate as well.

"You know, I am really glad you came today," said hermione

"Thanks," said Ritsu

Ritsu turning bright red she will be set her tea cup down and her eye's shifted back over to him and she smiled lightly she can sense his feelings. she was feeling the soul mate spart even though tamaki dont know his.

"So have you ever had a boyfriend before?" asked Ritsu

hermione's eyes went blank from what he had just asked.. it seemed that he made her think about something that was unpleasent. Or depressing as if it was some kind of a memory or something like that.

"yes once i did but left me for reasons. I rather not get into it here." Whispered hermione

When the girls heard that they all fainted or nosebleed from the image of hermione with another man. while Ritsu looked at the deep sadness on her angelic face as if this person did something to her. he saw the deep sadness of a warrior and a war torn person. but he knew that all of this was something new.

"So do you ever think about dating again?" asked Ritsu

"Yes if the person excepts me for who I am and what I am yes." said hermione

Ritsu sighed he was pleased by what she had just said. but he didn't understand the riddle within the meaning what she had just said. but then again it was something that he would have to ask when no one was around. But he knew where she was pointing out,

Meanwhile with the other's

Over on the other side of the room Kaoru watched from where he stood, Kyoya and the other's didn't want to bother them at the point in time. it seemed rangiku said this was meant to happen. they just had to wait for the other.

"Boss will you snap out of it! We could really use our king right now!" commanded Hikaru

And Kaoru hoisted him up and practically threw him to the couch where hermione was sitting with Kasanoda so he would snap out of it adventually to give the bastard what he needed to get his ass kick for taking something he didnt deserve to have.

Meanwhile back with hermione and Ritsu

Tamaki ended up sitting between Kasanoda and hermione, so hermione moved him to the right of her. Tamaki's action's mirrored a robot as he played with a toy hermione had given him. At least he had made the situation more awkward for Kasanoda.

"You got to be kidding!" muttered Haruhi

She and the others glared over at Tamaki's robotic movements. Was he possessed or something? maybe they needed Trista to look him over to see if he was crazy or something. Hikaru reached for his phone and called Tamaki. Looking over at Tamaki, who has answered his phone, he spoke in a hushed voice.

"Earth to boss, will you snap out of it already! The longer you sit there like an idiot playing robot, the worse the situation becomes for all of us. Do you want hermione to end up a mob boss wife?" asked Hikaru

Hikaru speaking sternly as Kaoru and Haruhi nodded in agreement to his words. Kyoya, rangiku and orihime rolled their eyes and merely chuckled. It was like a timer gone off, and Tamaki immediately snapped out of it. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed Kasanoda by the neck of his shirt. He began to rant and rave, and he was cheered on by the twins and Haruhi. while the remaining of them just rolled their eye's.

"As her father I forbid you to see her!" ranted Tamaki

Tamaki finished his ranting and raving suddenly,his violet eyes narrowed in annoyance and jealousy. hermione was his and no one elses. well until he found out that she had two soul mates and he was one of them. He just didn't understand what he was mean to do or be.

"Wait What? You're her father? That's not possible" stated Kasanoda,

Ritsu was no longer taking the Host club king seriously the guy was a odd ball who needed some proffesional help. This is going to be funny when tamaki merges he was going to grill his ass on this one, as welll he needed some sort of a reality check on the world.

"What? Well we may not be related by blood but..." asked Tamaki,

Tamaki turning white as he began to falter in what he was saying it seemed he was coming back down to earth to see how the world the way it was. He didn't understand the dreams that felt so real. but right now he was to in shock at what he was just told he wasn't expecting him to counter attacking him.

"Well, did you marry her mother or something? If you did that would be weird" said Kasanoda

Kasanoda was not sure why Tamaki was saying such nonsense. hermione sighed annoyance at tamaki.. so did her sister and the others while kenpachi and yoruichi slapped the twins in the back of the head,. this was something that was needed to be said to the moron.

"No, as a matter of fact I've never met the woman" said Tamaki

Tamaki told him in a small voice, taking a step back in fear at what was going on. the others shook their heads in shame and wondered why the gods picked him to be her second soul mate but then again some of them were soul mates to people who was not like them so what the hell.

"So, I guess that means you're not her father are you?" asked Kasanoda

Ritsu not really concerned over Tamaki's obvious confusion. It's something that needed to be said so he was able to think on the feeling that he needed to accept. Tamaki paled even further and nearly fainted. He went into his Emo corner and began to mope and think cleared his throat and sat down.

"I wanted to ask you something." said Ritsu

The others looked with bright smiles it seemed that Endymion was and orihime saw hermione nervous that he wasn't going to accept her for who she was. that was going to be painful if he rejected her.

" I wanted to ask if you would be mine?," asked Ritsu

hermione took him in a a embrace as ritsu took it as a yes. as he and hermione left hand in if he had to share he with Tamaki he was just bleesed. While some of them were dabbing at their eyes that their hermione was growing up and found her first soul mate.

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

Today was a very special day, it was the day of the famous Ouran Fair. suzaku and muramasa along with with the where watching over Ritsu and Tetsea for their training since Tetsea is had agreed to become what they are.

"Hey didn't a fair include what the students made during the year?" asked Haruhi

"At regular schools but don't forget here at Ouran our students are being breed for leadership places in the world." said Kyoya

Kyoya corrected her but then as he was just finished saying that line a French style carriage came into the schools courtyard. Haruhi wondered how much it cost to be shipped from france.

"Whoa," called Hikaru

Hikaru making the horses stop he got lession from hermione who knew how to ride horses and was a horse back riding champion back in back in her younger years but it was something her mother wished of her to do.

"Tamaki what is that?' asked Haruhi

"Isn't it great we are practicing for the great Ouran parade, come my hermone ride in the memories of Paris with me!" said Tamaki

hermione only smiled at what he had said, while Haruhi rolled her eyes it seemed that he was coming into his emotions now since ritsu was still under going the training he must control his power once he accepts who he is to her . Tamaki would be the next one to do so.

"This is great! Tamaki, how did you get this?" asked orihime

orihime had to admit it was lovely but she seen the real thing in the kuchiki manor they had their collection of their royal rides back in soul society along with other things that would out shine what they find.

"I had it shipped in from France, it is wonderful! Oh I have forgotten for tomorrow we will be in 18th century French costumes, my hermione your going to be Marie Antoinette and yours Haruhi., and the rest of you will be wonderful too."chirped Tamaki

"I am a Queen that is great I can't wait!" chirped hermione

hermione was kinda happy on that one while The others snickered at what he had appointed her as. it seemed that he was coming to terms with his emotions slowly but it seemed that he was getting there. hermione sighed inwardly, wishing she could have a moment alone with him. Knowing this was not possible, she made sure she would find away later to talk to him to help him regain what was lost and merge with it. The carriage ride soon came to an end and everyone made their way to music room #3 to get ready for the party. Both guests and parents would have the chance for the next 2 days to enjoy the host club.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while late_ r

They each put on black pant suits and silver vests, and made their ball room presentable. After decorating and setting up food, the guests began to arrive with their parents. The hosts went to the door and greeted them. Many guests and their influential parents arrived, and it was time to turn on the charm. Hunny was talking to some guests, but was having difficulty buttoning his vest and Mori came over and helped him. Needless to say the guests and their mothers went crazy. The fathers of the guests were having an intriguing conversation with Kouya over politics, and he was definitely saying what they wanted to here. They were very impressed. Other moms and guests were all fawning over Tamaki and his princely attitude, and the twins and their forbidden romance she walked with.

"Whats wrong, kyoya?" asked reniji

hermione came over and peeked over his shoulder and saw a bunch of numbers on the computer screen. she wondered what he was trying to do. maybe he was adding up the numbers for the day.

"Oh come now, that is not the host club attitude at all. Happiness is above any price tag!" chirped Tamaki

"No they are right. You have overshot the budget. It would appear you had an authentic carriage shipped here from France? Must you always be so capricious? Your impulsiveness overwhelms my accounting skills" lectured Kyoya

They looked over at Tamaki and thought only one word. Kyoya just burned Tamaki for his reckless spending for the showy things for this stupid fair they where having in the school to make it look all to real.

"Typical" muttered hermione ,rangiku,luna and Haruhi

Tamaki glared at them and it didn't faze them none hell they could of borrowed one of the royal carriages from the kuchiki manor. but byakuya turned him down as if he was going ruin the carriage or somethine.

"Capricious is just another word for creative!" cried Tamaki

Tamaki stomped his foot as if he was a child as he ranted and raved about what he had ordered for their. they saw a man sitting on the couch, and Tamaki rushed to speak to him hermione and some of the others kne who he was.

"Father!" chriped Tamaki

"Call me chairman" he stated coldly

But a smile was trying to sneak out hermione could feel what he felt for his son. only issue was that they have met before and byakuya and ryuuken and her birth father and was not fond of the man and wanted to kill him since he has her in his lap. Tamaki's shoulder drooped, and the man turned to hermione and Haruhi and smiled.

"Ah you must be the honor student I have heard so much about!"

He turned to hermione who was the first person who knew about her and the others.. She and ami dig up information about tamaki mother. And what they found made them sick on what had happened,

"Oh dear hermione you look more lovely than the last time we saw each other back in kerkura town. Come, sit!"

He was a decent looking man, and he seemed to have a very warm personality. but she hated when he pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his nose into her hair. but Usagi always pushed him away.

"We do apologize for not speaking to you sooner, sir" said hermione

He grabbed her hand with compassion moved by her he kissed hermione hand tenderly. while Haruhi arched a brow. they had to hold back ikkaku and yumichika and grimmjow along with The others who was not first meeting the man didn't like how affectionate he was being to hermione.

"Yes, if not for you, me and my cousin wouldn't be here right now together again after a long time. We are vary grateful, sir". said Haruhi

Haruhi was greatful for him to bring her cousin back to her home since she missed her dearly and felt so alone she hated her own mother for what she had done to her along with the dark lord, tamaki father grabbed two roses, and gave them to hermione and haruhi. He then grabbed Haruhi's hand as well as hermione after he brushed the Rose over her perfect lips, and stared at them with warmth in his eyes.

"Oh there is no thanks needed! Just be sure to call me...uncle!"

He posed dramatically for them they only gave him a dead panned was most definitely Tamaki's father by they way they acted it seemed the apple didn't fall far from the tree. hermione and Haruhi nodded awkwardly, until hermione saw a sight that made her want to beat someone. Tamaki was hanging from the candider spying on the,

"Pardon me I have to do some business. I shall be right back." chirped hermione

hermione arched over to where Tamaki was hanging from. and she put her hands on her hips. did the guy want to fall on any these people and caused harm to any of them. while some of the others was snickering at what trouble Tamaki was in.

" **TAMAKI GET YOUR BLOODY MORON ASS DOWN HER RIGHT NOW!"** ordered hermione

Suddenly Tamaki came crashing down towards screamed shielding her eyes acting human, but then she was hoisted up in the air before Tamaki could fall on top of her. She looked up the person holding her bridal style and it was yumichika who kissed her cheek,

"Tamaki you could have hurt me!" growled hermione

"I am sorry My hermione." cried Tamaki

yumichika placed hermione down on her feet as he went back to doing what he was doing plus he was posing. hermione was nearly smashed into the marble floors by the little moron. while Tamaki father never seen his son act like this before. she was good for him and he knew it.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be!" growled hermione

hermione shook her fist in his face to show him she meant business hermione hit Tamaki on the head a few times before walking back over to the chairmen and her cousin after she smoothed down her outfit.

"I am sorry about that your son can be a clueless moron some times no offence, as you were saying?" asked hermione

He bursted out laughing she was like the last time they had met. she was a breath of fresh air. it seemed she would be good for his son if only his mother would allow such a union since he knew the Kasanoda heir was her mate as well. but his bitch old hag of a mother didn't need to know that.

"I am wondering, is adopted family and birth father coming tonight?"

hermionr nodded her head before pouring the chairmen more tea. Haruhi wondered off leaving her cousin to deal with Tamaki creepy father. its not as if she didn't like the guy he was just a creepy person.

"Yes, they will be here any minute." chirped hermione

"Tell me, is they arranging any marriages for you?"

hermoine only shrugged as she showed him. he only nodded and accepted what she showed him he was happy his son was one of them. from what he was told that it was his son was a good guy once he figured out his feelings.

"You would make a lovely bride for my son one day,"

hermione heart stopped cold as she heard the completment he given her. but then again how could he say that with the way his son was he haven't even come to terms with his feelings, Or merged with his past lives yet. They heard someone growling behind them.

"Father," growled Tamaki

Tamaki was giving his father the glare of death. while hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. why can't they just act normally in front of everyone it seemed like he was being watched or something.

"That's chairman to you!"

"What do you think you are doing? Remove your hands at once please!" growled Tamaki

"Yeah dirty pervet!" said muramasa

rinji went over and grabbed muramsa and dragged him back over with everyone the time to be calling someone a pervert. not as if the man heard it since he and his son was glaring at each other to see who was more glare was going to say more but cut off more when they heard a slap from across the was on his knees, glasses on the floor. A tall older looking man stood above him, eyes cold hermione went over to him to see if her friend was ok not even sure who this ass was

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time? You are an embarrassment to the Ootori name"

Then walked toward Tamaki's father and shared words with him. The hosts rushed to Kyoya was and hermione, who shrugged them off and pushed hermione over not even showing no thank you for his concern.

"I'm fine. Not like I wasn't expecting it anyways". said Kyoya

ikkaku and yumichika went over and helped hermione up. he could understand why he was mad he didn't have to knock her over like that. as he walked away back to his computer. Tamaki looked after him, guilt a heavy emotion on his face. His father grabbed his shoulder, and inclined his head toward the door.

"My daughter how are you?" asked lucius

lucius placed a hand on his daughter shoulder, while byakuya shot Tamaki father. and it seemed they had not forgiven him from his last trip to their home. The pervert that he was to flirt with their family.

"As well as i can be father. and I'm guessing you still wanting to kill tamaki father." said hermione

hermione saw the documents finally came that they had found on Tamaki mother and it wasn't good news if she comes acrossed the old hag she will die when she crossed paths with her that is. they went over to a sofa to sit and talk to tamaki father.

"Now, look sharp boy. Your grandmother is here"

Tamaki looked up, then rushed to his grandmother. hermione narrowed her eyes at the old hag who lies to him and his father about the woman who was his mother. she wanted to burn her alive and toss into the gates of hell to forver make it her home.0

"Grandmother! Would you like a table? Something to drink?" chirped Tamaki

"Aww his grandmother is here" said haruhi and orihime

Everyone looked at her wondering what the hell was she thinking. then again she didn't know what the old bitch hag was like she was never told about her just yet when it came down this this bitch old hag that is the worst kind of human.

"I hate that woman" muttered Hunny quietly.

Haruhi and orihime along with the others stared at him, alarmed she looked over to her cousin wondering if she knew anything. so they would have to wait until they were told what was so bad about the woman. rinji knew but he will wait in saying anything,

"Don't patronize me. you filthy bastard child. you should of been drowned the day you where born. you worthless piece of garbage. you don't even deserve all what you have you deserve to be dead and gone to the world. not as if the world would miss a filthy bastard child as yourself. I will get those men again to teach you a lesson in the back dark allies again bastard filthy child. It's what you deserve no kindness or warmth you deserve nothing but pain and misery,"

orihime gasped at what she had just heard, even The others did as well. kesuke had to wrap his arms around his only daughter since she was ready to kill her. it wouldn't be good for her to do so in a place like this. the chairmen looked at her he felt the murderous rage hell he would let her go and kill him mother he hated the woman. he hasn't had the chacne to look into the file that was given to him yet. his grandmother stated aloud, and Tamaki's face went from excitement to blankness. she slapped him hard that made his neck snap. that made Usagi even more mad.

"What a horrid woman." said luna

And a slender woman with blond hair and ice blue eyes walked over to her. She had a pair of binoculars in her hands. luna eyes gazed over to her but this was not the time to annouce that she was his mate and something he had to wait for he had been alone for so long until hermione came and woke him out of his fog it seem he would have another chance at love.

"Well hello there, Tamaki"

Haruhi looked to her cousin, and saw her posture go rigid. ikkaku as if there was something that was making her go from anger to freezing as if she was hit with toshiro power from what she was seeing.

"Tamaki, you are to escort Lady Eclair for the next two days. Anything she wants you will oblige her. Do you understand I dont think you want happened the last few times when you disobeyed me you little shit? Remember if you don't do as I say I will make sure the next men I pay will have much larger part and make it worst that the last time you little bastard bitch,"

His grandmother asking, staring at him coldly. Tamaki paused for a moment in fear then nodded. He bowed to Lady Eclair, then looked to his grandmother with sadness in his eyes as he remembered all the times he suffered.

"If that is your wish Grandmother, then I shall do it" said Tamaki

Lady Eclair smiled at him she was only doing this out of orders so she wouldn't have her money taken from her the old woman needed to die. Tamaki grabbed Eclair's arm and walked off. The party resumed, and surprisingly without whispers. byakuya looked across the table at the chairmen since lucius went to his son.

"I am going to offer you a preposition. By the end of tonight hermione will announce her engagement to your son and the Kassanoda boy," said byakuya

"but however, that old bitch of a hag mother of yours will keep her tongue about it. and if she don't she won't like what will be coming to her am I understood. This time we will not hold back and she will be killed or tossed into the gates of hell no one will reach her or hear her screams. Or we will put her in the gates of hell ourselves," said kesuke

The chairman nodded and hoped they would rid of his mother he hated how his mother treated his son. he was in icu so many times he was not even allowed to be by his side. And he never found out about what his mother hired to have men rape his son so many times until shima took him to the side when his mother was gone to tell him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

hermione sagged in the couch with Rubius arm around her shoulder he wanted to give her comfort and to watch over her so she wouldn't kill the old woman or toss her in the midnight gates of hell or azkaban filled with demtores. . not as if he needed to be ordered to do so. as Kyoya went to his computer. he looked over to see that hermione was now calmed were taking a break as the guests were leaving to go see other exhibits. More guests were to arrive later. Haruhi had gone to change clothes, The twins had gone to the restroom to change as well, as well did the others as well. Even the parents wanted to have so some fun and joined the host for the day well on,t the ones that was to the others as well. Hunny leaned over Kyoya and poked him. Both he, Mori, and Kyoya were already dressed.

"Who was that lady, Kyoya?" asked yachiru

Kyoya stopped what he was doing to look at the pink haired girl. he let out a sigh knowing they didn't know who she was. and she was someone who was under to healed feet of the dreadful old heafer.

"Her name is Eclair Tonerre. She descends from French royalty, and her family has been buying a lot of companies in Japan lately. Still doesn't explain what she wants with Tamaki though" muttered Kyoya

"It doesn't matter because she is a bitch. And frankly, I very much don't like her. or that old bitch of a grandmother of his. lucky for her she gets to live well for now that is." muttered hermione

The girls all swooned at her entrance, and the other hosts complimented on her appearance. she looked like a goddess who dragged someone to hell. grimmjow kissed her cheek knowing it was hard for her to keep it together.

"Hey, did you ever find the boss?" asked Kaoru

Kaoru, tilting his head in curiosity at her frowning face. he noticed seiya been close to her as if he was trying to keep her calm long enough so she would kill Tamaki grandmother was a sick woman when it came down to things.

"Our moron king is currently lounging in the music room entertaining Lady Eclair and seemed to be dry humping each other" hissed hermione

Everyone looked at hermione who was projecting. rinji sighed he felt for her. he understood how she felt and he hated that the old hag had done this to her. if she keeps going like this she would need to blow up something., she was hard to read sometimes.

"I just think he is being a bit more irresponsible then usual. You said it yourself Kouya! He is impulsive" said rangiku

rangiku huffed and crossed her arms she was pissed off to he was hermione's soul mate he was acting out on orders from the old witch and she would drain her if she wanted to. and this was not going to go down lightly.

"True. But in this case he is merely obeying the whims of his grandmother" said Kyoya

"Everyone else already knows your pointing to the obvious," sighed Hikaru

His twin nodded to what he had dealt with the old woman. he and hermione was the same dealt with abuse. but Tamaki was molested by someone who was hired to do so he was helpless to do nothing.

"You see, Tamaki what you call an illegitimate child. he and hermione dealt with the same hardships in their lives thats why they were soul mates like ritsu. but the thing was the person who was hired to molest Tamaki actually did it. he has been in the icu as much as was by your adopted father who did the same thing and tossed you in japan. in more ways than one," explained Kyoya

Haruhi and the other gasped. They told the story of Tamaki's mother. rangiku and orihime sobbed. how could someone be so cruel it's like tha bastard and it's just sickening but they would have never met her if it never happened.

" i can't believe it" muttered Haruhi

"He's always so happy all the time like how hermione was when we thought," said rinji

"Even though his childhood was tough, it molded him to be the person he is today. Besides, he has always had us. just like hermione she had become who she was from the pains of her past even though they where not correct." said Kyoya,

Kyoya felt bad for what he did to his freind. he never wished to harm her like that. ikkaku and yumichika dragged him off and punched him for what he had done to their friend, Just then, a door opened to reveal Tamaki. At his side of course, was Lady Eclair.

"Everyone I have an important announcement. As of today, Lady Eclair and I are officially engaged. Furthermore, the host club will be permanently dissolved after the Ouran fair is over. That is all" said Tamaki

hermione nearly collasped from being turned away from one of her soul mates. ikkaku and yumnichika rushed over to her when he heard her grunt. everyone else was to shocked and thought of the many ways to murder him in his sleep.

"you don't mean that The host club is your life." said hermione

hermione clutched at her heart feeling the pain of loss and turned and yumichika was trying to keep their anger at a level, while the other short tempered ones back since he was going to kill Tamaki and the little whore. muramasa was somewhere else up not sure where and they knew she would not be pleased at what was going on.

"That's enough hermione I don't want to hear it none of it. much less from a person like you who don't know her place in the world. and for one thing who is a low life whore. you need to get over it and move on like the rest us. you are nothing to me you hear me. You are a worthless bitch who don't deserve nothing in life only to die like the filth freak that you are you are dark and you have done so many wrong in the world that you deserve prison and killed. You deserve to die lie life filthy bastardized whore, the two probably died from being around you th others would end up doing the same thing, who would wish to stand being around you. You deserved everything dark lord did to you. Since your such a whore you probably enjoyed his. Beating and sex to bad he ain't Alive who need to be beat to show your place in this world.!" said Tamaki coldly

hermione's eyes went wide from what he had just said to her. Tamaki felt his heart break from what he had just done. As something was trying to push through his mind. he saw the look of pain all over the goddess who stole his heart. and the feeling of murder in the room. rinji called everyone but kenpachi was the quickest one of them to get hermione out of here before she has a break down. hermione already was blanked out and her mind went blank as she shook from terror ikkaku and yumichika rocked her back and forth and started whispering soothing words. Tamaki had said one of the things that her that the dark lord had said to her had said to her and what he had said to her was not right. Tamaki looked at her dead in the eyes to see her eyes glaze over with unsteady tears in her eyes as if she wasn't there no more as if she was somewhere else. what has he done to someone who he loved dearly.. As the pushing in his mind came harder and harder as if something was going on in his mind,

"Tamaki," gasped hermione

kenpachi busted through the room, he had heard what was said over. he gathered his niece in his arms and ran out of the room as the other's none of the host club members came they were in to much shock. While haruhi as well fallowed behind sending tamaki the look as if he was going to be dead for what he had just said. when they where out of the room hermione let out a scream of pain and sadness and yoruichi and rangiku cooed her they needed to get here to calm down, as severus poured a calming potion down her ritsu was training in the underground arena.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

After arriving to the school ikkaku and yumichika and muramasa with hermione and haruhi everyone arrived before them. they had a hard time from getting her from the mega set back she had. they haven't seen her try to set herself on fire with her powers for a long time., they each changed back into their white suites and arrived at another meet and greet party. This time, the party seemed duller. The hosts were not themselves, and someone was bound to Eclair sat a table sipping tea and had requested Kouya to come speak with her. After several seconds, he motioned to Haruhi to come speak to her. hermione gripped her cousin shoulder with worry. she didn't know what this female wanted. Haruhi smiled at her cousin and patted her hand to tell her she was ok on the walked over to the table, and sat down across from Eclair. hermione and yumichika watched the two of them. Everyone kept on talking about Tamaki when she looked away from them all.

"Alright gentlemen,No more idle chatter. Our guests are waiting for us." said Kyoya

"It's like you don't even care what had happened last evening now do you kyoya." Hissed hermione

Kyoya flinched he never wanted to remember what he seen yesterday evening. he never seen hermone like that so much pain and hurt. and what he was told about the set back. he felt so bad for her and was going to come over but he wasn't allowed in. Kyoya pushed up his glasses up on his nose.

"It's our job to take care of our guests to the best of our abilities. Remember, they're looking to all of us to entertain them. Their happiness is of the utmost importance."said Kyoya

"Lady Eclair"said hermione

The girl looked up at hermione through the opera glasses. she had never seen someone so broken before. she thought Tamaki should of handle it a different way,. and now she knew the rumors where real.

"Hello you must be hermione. please take a seat. Tamaki has said much about you, I am glad you have come to see me." said Lady Eclair

hermione rolled her eye's at the way she was speaking to her. as if she was trying to be nice to her. she just was still hurt and felt like she was thrown to the had to go and kill a few trees to calm her anger.

"So where is Tamaki?" asked hermione coldly

"Oh he won't be coming today, besides you will see him at the wedding naturally."said Lady Eclair

Lady Eclair studied the women across from her she was stunning and rather interesting Tamaki was right about this woman being tough but yesterday she was so broken. and that scream of pain she heard she never wanted to hear again.

"Why are you marrying him?" asked hermione

"You are not jealous are you?" asked Eclair

hermione stared right through her soul feeling that she was nude in front of this woman she felt like she was about to be dragged to hell by this woman before her she tried to not show no fear. she felt like she was in front of a killer with the way she was looking at her.

"No i am not even a inch. .he is one of my dearest friends. You see my own mother was murdered by my sicko dark lord. and Tamaki has tried so hard to fill that position even though how very weird it was for me.. It really doesn't leave something on you and yes I know of his mothers death." hissed hermione

Eclair stood up and started walking away she felt like the worst person in the world. as ikkaku used a tripping jix trippd her for what she had done. and flashed out of the way Eclair pushed herself up and left.

"Thank you for all of your hard work hermione along with the Rest of you," said Kyoya

She looked up at him. He put his hands on the back of the seat that woman had been sitting at he could sense the deep sadness within her soul and he knew it was taking alot for her to be here today.

"After that request from Lady Éclair, your cousin debt has been paid. You've and the others along with your cousin finally repaid us for that renaissance vase your cousin broke. So you're free to quit the host club…if you want." said Kyoya

hermione looked stunned and didn't move why was he doing this wasnt he her freind, not even when someone Kyoya knew bowed to him. hermione felt the anger within her bubble again she was going to take it out on this little old fucker.

"When they're young, many assume they have all the time in the world, but really, that is never the case,"

hermione said fuck it and stood up quickly and slap the man who called himself a father. Kyoya eyes went wide what in the world is she doing. it seemed the Others were behind for this one she was going to knock some common sensed into this fool.

"I agree. Some just want a family to call their own. Some need a family away from their own wretched home they were forced to live in so they can feel happiness. Not everyone has happy childhoods sir. I know I never had one. They don't have all the time in the world I know that for a fact I nearly died more times in my miserable existence. and sometime's I wished I had never been born. but no someone kept me here seeing that I have more to give to anyone that i have already helped with other than my cousin and twin brother and my family and freinds . They're forced into the real world at young ages, even before teen years. You can't group together all young people nothing wrong with that if it gives them some form of joy and happiness before they return to their hellish life at home. I don't care who you are. and I ain't going to bow down to kiss your bloody ass either. but you just have that demeanor that demands too much to your own son and your abuse him. listen to someone who was abused and MOLESTED countless times by her stepfather and was forced to watch her mother and half brother be murdered by him.. Take it from someone who's lived through hell and back and tried to kill herself so many times to escape the pain and yes I tried lastnight but that is none of your damn business, and yes i have done things in my miserable life that no one should know of either, let the young one's have their childhood and not pain let then enjoy life while it last. There's no getting it back I know that for a fact you bastard." hissed hermione

Kyoya eyes went wide he knew hermione had been through hell and only showed selective memories from her magic but that as something he did not know was he times to kill herself. Tamaki made her have a set back and she tried again. what has he done.

"Don't waste your time with something that will ultimately have no value,"

hermione grabbed the man by his tie and pulled him into her. ikkaku and yumichika held back Haruhi this needed to be said. and this was the right person to have hermione anger taken out on him since he needed to see the light in what he was doing.

"You don't know anything about the host club, Kyoya works around the clock to make sure that everyone here is enjoying themselves. And did you ever stop to think that entertaining others might give each of us some fulfillment. Like the fact that seeing others smile makes us happy,How can you possibly say that what we do here is just a waste of our time? like I said before I don't care what you say. I think he is amazing." hissed hermione

hermione told him coldly as she yanked his tie and punched him hard acrossed his face and the nose. the Others cheered on hermione for a job well done, Haruhi stood in shock at her cousin she meant every word of it. shocking the other hosts. Kyoya looked like he was having a stroke no one ever done that to his father. and no one has never have stood up for him in his life. he was greatful to heermione and he would be forever be in her debt for what she had just done for . Ootori merely listened, then walked away. Everyone was left in shock, and time seemed to slow down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

Finally it was nearing the evening time. The hosts gathered in music room 3, all dressed up in French royalty costumes. The females were in dresses, and they were grumbling. Haruhi wore a pink dress, very elegant and pristine. hermione was in a pure white her hair looked the same just with jewels in it.. While the others were in their colors of their planets. And their color of their choosing. Kyoya was trying to call Tamaki. All of them had tried, even Haruhi. He never answered a single one of their calls. It was already sunset.

"Kyoya , what's with this outfit?" asked Haruhi

"We told you, it's a costume for the special parade," said Hikaru

"You look so cute Haru," chirped Hunny

The guys all had regal outfits of the same style, but different colors. Kyoya had purple, Hunny had orange, Mori had dark blue, Hikaru had blue, and Kaoru had green. While the other males was in the color of their choosing,

"Why are we the only four dressed as girls?" asked Haruhi

"No luck, He's not there." said Kyoya

They all looked at him as went over to hermione to sit next to her, they have been worried about her.. it seemed she felt the feeling of loss again and he understood what she feeling since he encountered.

"I can't believe…Tamaki didn't show wait till I get my hands on him" growled grimmjow

nel patted his back as if she was saying she was agreeing with him as well. and sadly most of the room agreed with him. while Kyoya gulped he felt the murderous rage in this room. nnotra was the worst in her anger.

"Hello, Shima? Its been a while, hasn't it? It's Kyoya," said Kyoya

The person on the other line was obviously talking. they where trying to listen in but the ones who where growled in anger even more. yumishika shot them a look saying it wasn't helping hermione right now.

"How could he be so stupid?" muttered Kyoya

Kyoya took the phone from his ear and talked to rest of us. he hoped this won't make things worst. it seemed that things will not go well from here on. since hermione would kill his grandmother not as if she would be missed.

"Evidently Tamaki is planning to return to France." said Kyoya

ikkaku clutched hermione to him when he had heard her hiss and that is never a good thing. she was trying to hold it together and she was going to be killing someone sooner or later. hermione along with yumichika and ikkaku and muramasa ran to the club doors he made a call and found out that they where in front of the school and made a lie saying she left her purse behind so hermione can do her business..

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little while later_

hermione running to the front of the school with ikkaku and yumichika and muramasa behind her. they had her uniform in their bag so that if needed she would put it on. hermione saw her and Tamaki sitting in a red convertible.

"Tamaki! You idiot! You shouldn't leave the people who love you!" hissed hermione

ikkau along with yumichika and Muramasa and rinji as well nnotra and grimmjow joined them. they knew where this was going and never ever interupt hermione dealing with a bitch who was taking her soul mate well second one that is.

"I guessed that you didn't actually want to bring me a purse," said Éclair

"Oh no you didn't dearie. you just have a extremely pissed off person who wanted to slice your head off." Said ikkaku

Eclair gulped she never felt was rage felt like before and there before her was rage flowing in waves off those could even taste the power they were giving off. what where they she never met people like them before.

"I would not do that guys." said yumichika

Three special police had ahold of hermione. and hermione hissed and punched one and threw anouther into the wall. while the others went in for an attack no one don't lay a hand on their family and friend they threw the male's into the wall.

"Think before you touch my mistress again! next time she will not hold back!" Hissed muramasa

"What do you have on Tamaki? What would your mother think about this Tamaki? Do you really think she would want you to leave like this? and why don't you ask the person you plan to marry what really happened to your mother" hissed hermione

Eclair gulped his grandmother would kill her if she revealed that to him. and she knew that hermione and the others could throw it out there and make her look like an ass. but she knew what would happen to her if she did say something.

"I'm giving him his mother," said Eclair

hermione snorted at what she head said. the person who his mother was in the ground and rotting. his own grandmother killed her and never looked back ot felt gult for what she had done.

"Why force him into an unwanted marriage. your just as bad as the woman who he call's family dearie. and your as bad as the rouge death eaters," hissed hermione

"He wants this alright," said Eclair

Eclair reached over and kissed Tamaki and makes it looke believale. muramasa went over to his mistress when he had heard her hissed and that was not a good thing since her power would turn the bitch in ash painfully slow.

"I highly doubt that dearie," hissed hermione

Tamaki stared at her before he got into the convertible to the woman he wanted to be his. The pushing in his mind continued. and he would share with ritsu if that meant that he had her. but this was wished by his grandmother and he wanted to see his mother even it meant to sell his soul.

" I am sorry hermioneI meant all I said yesterday." said Tamaki coldy

Rinji wrapped his arms around hermione before Elair would be dead she saw the fire and knew she was going to use it.. she took off she was going to play the level this bitch. tbe others followed her they knew that hermione meant business and they are going to let her to do it.

Meanwhile a little while later

Kyoya and the others could see the cars in sight. However, before they could get in the cars, they were surrounded by police men from the Ootori's private police glared, and asked icily to get the answered for what he needed and wanted.,

"Care to tell me your orders?".asked kyoya

"We are sorry sir. But our loyalty is to your father"

Everyone understood what happened. Eclair had made it so they couldn't leave. Kyoya pounded his fist on the hood of the car, and glared. Suddenly, Mori and Hunny along with hermione in her soul raper form, the others took the cue and took their soul candy and did waht they didnt to do . They had his private police force. emerged from the other side of the parking lot on the carriage. They jumped down from it and was face to face with the officers.

"Its Hunnynozuka and Morinozuka and death gods with wizarding powers don't kill us!" they yelled,

Maori and rinji and he other men whio bowed down to the hermione,hermione waved her hand. they looked down at them as if they where just mere bugs to him he wished he nver crossed the line with them.

"Hikaru, take the carriage. If you use the back hills bypass, you can cut them off" said Rangiku

Hikaru nodded and he and his brother got on the carriage. Kyoya wrapped his arms around hermione for all she had done for him and the others. he would never want for her to leave them, but right now she needed to not think about killing no one,

"Bring that idiot back, hermione. Go". whispered Kyoya

Kyoya kissed her cheek and she winked at him. As she and the twins jumped on she took the lead and urged the horses to go. As they took off to bring tamaki back and maybe merge together with his past lives.

* * *

 _Meanwhile a little whie later_

hermione got on the carriage and they raced out of the parking lot while Hunny and Mori along with the others took care of the officers hermione smirked from hearing the screams of pain. They were going so fast, it felt as though they were slapped the reigns and the horses accelerated.

"hermione slow down. Someone could get hurt!" called Kaoru

hermione shifted her eyes knnowing that she knew what she was doing. Hikaru sighed she was like the warrior that she is. but she wasn't theirs and never would be but they would be brothers to her. well since Hikaru and Kyoya will be soul mates with Haruhi.

"We're not slowing down until we get the boss back" cried Hikaru

"Hikaru!" begged Kaoru

"If it wasn't for Tamaki, then the two of us would still be lost souls. We were able to become friends with hermione and Haruhi, Along with all the others. because the host club brought us together. To think it could all end so quickly like this..its something I can't allow!" cried Hikaru

hermione smiled from his confession she was happy for them and they wanted to her to know she would come back to them with Tamaki. but they wher not used to this kind of riding. Then, the carriage hit a rock, and he lost control of the reigns. He was flipped out of the carriage, and landed in a near by patch of pumpkins. hermione yanked the for the horses to stop.

"Hikaru!" cried Kaoru

They found him kneeling in the grass clutching his arm even though. hermione didn't have the time to heal it, she would have to give some of her power to let him heal his twin and she knew he would use it for the correct reason.

"Use this ball of power would repair it and it would be painless. It's apart of my healing powers. Kaoru watch him and make sure things go smoothly." ordered hermione

hermione took on of the horses she didn't need the carriage she only needed one thing a horse. as she fliped on the back of it the twins gawked at her the way she moved was as if she didn't need to try. as she took off.

"What the hell is she doing?" cried Hikaru

"she's doing what we need saving the day." said Kaoru

hermione pushed the horse with all of her might. She could not let him get away. Pretty soon she came upon the car on the cliff. hermione pushed the horse to jump onto the road right next to the car even though she lost her glasses..Tamaki looked at hermione in her soul reaper form in all her royal glory riding the horse.

"Please Tamaki, come back to Ouran." said hermione

hermione ice blue eyes turned to Eclairs and she gasped she never seen somethig so rare as her eyes the she figured it out she wasn't human she heard what she had said to mr Ootori. then again she knew of the death gods.

"hermione, stop the horse at once!" ordered Tamaki

hermione arched a brow at him as if he was in a place where he was able to order her around. oh no he didn't and he wasn't getting away from the piss poor way he had talk to her either.

"No you stupid over dramtic moronn you are in no place ordering royalty around., i tried so many times to kill myself I was so lost and alone for so long no one was able to bring me out of what I was feeling. but until I came apart of your crazy club. Everyone taught me how to live again how to be happy like I once was. Tamaki if it wasn't for you I would not be as happy as I am today I would of figured a way to kill myself with out no one knowing.!" confessed hermione

Eclair covered her mouth at the visions from her magic she was seeing in her mind that all happened to her. amaybe just maybe she could repent for what she had held out her hand to him, Before he could answer, The car bumped into the horse and hermione wasnt affraid she immortal now. Tamaki's eyes widen with fear as he finally merged with his past life. hermione was going over the edge.

 **"HERMONE!"** cried Tamaki and Eclair

Tamaki dived after His hermione seeing no fear. Tamaki jump off the bridge after her but as hermione back affected the water she felt no pain went she hit the water. Tamaki swam as his life depended on it as hermione continue to fall into the dark abyss below. Tamaki reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her body towards the surface everything flashed before his eyes all her memories and then the last thing he saw was that he was her.

"You are reckless like always my serenity." said Tamaki

hermione only shrugged she had done worst things that what she had done. hell she killed so many from dark wizards and save many as well. and now he knew his own mother was dead. as Eclairs car parked and went over and hugged hermione.

"Will you forgive me for what I have done your highness." pleaded Eclair

hermione knelt down to her and hugged her to her as if she understood her lonliness from the feelings she gotten from her. elcair was never hugged by royalty before she thought she would be killed.

"You will be loved by kenpachi. I understand now why you have done what you did. being lonely will make you do stupid things. but then again we all have someone in our lives now. welcome to the family." said hermione

she would see tonight and hawk eye will get to know each other. while she went to go and sat in her car so they could be alone. as she slapped Tamaki hard for what he had said to her now she felt better that dshe done that.

"That's for what you said to me and took so long merging together you asshole." said hermione

hermione took him into her arms as she sobbed into him. and its hard to see his father with another but his grandmother was not going to be around much longer since they dragged her and tossed her through the gates of hell. His father was soul mates with harrible.

"Now I can be who I wish to be.." confessed Tamaki

Tamaki loved her more for what she did for him, It seemed so weird that she could even love anyone else, in love with Tamaki Souh and Ritsu Kasanoda, they were the luckiest men in the world to have her as their own.

"Boss" The twins yelled,

"You idiot! I ought to slap you for that stunt!"

yoruichi flashed over to tamaki and punched him and let out a sigh she needed that. tamaki knew that was coming. as they all went home and he was getting the full night to be caught up on things and to awaken his powers.

the end.


End file.
